My Loveless Trilogy! Book 2: Miles Apart!
by Chibi Ally
Summary: If just making out was giving them this much excitement, Ritsuka was sure he would die if they ever had sex. What would Soubi say if he could see him now? Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, this is a fanfiction. Book 2 of It's Over! Rated M.
1. The Beautiful Bride

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Please Mama!" Yuiko begged. "Please! He's leaving tonight! I can have my stuff packed by then! Please!"

"I don't know Yuiko," her mother said sadly. "We…we can't really afford it."

"I'll get a job there, I'll do something. I'll pay for it!"

"Well, alright. You don't have to pay for all of it, but…we'll pay half if you'll pay half!"

"Oh thank you Mama!" Yuiko said throwing her arms around her mother in joy.

"Well, you better get packed," he mother said. Yuiko squealed and laughed all the way up to her room, where she very quickly packed her things.

* * *

Ritsuka was standing in the airport with his father, who looked really happy his parenthood time was almost up.

Ritsuka's birthday was a few weeks ago. His father had got him a laptop for schoolwork. Ritsuka had thought he would create his own birthday surprise when he dialed Soubi's number.

A woman's voice had answered, "The number you have reached has been disconnected. Please hang up and dial again."

"Happy Birthday to me," he had said softly as he closed his phone.

Now, he was leaving for boarding school. It was still in Japan, just another part of Japan.

His father handed him his tickets, and his new credit card, which he was only supposed to use for essentials.

"Alright kiddo!" he said gleefully. "First day at a new school! Have fun!"

"Yeah," he answered dully.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko screamed running towards him her arms opened wide. She pulled him into a tight suffocating hug.

"Yuiko, what are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm going to school with you!" she said. "My Mama and I made lots of calls last night and got me in!"

"Oh, cool," he said.

"So who is this beautiful young lady?" his father asked.

"Uh, this is Yuiko."

"Yuiko huh?" he said looking at her ears and tail. His father had been trying to figure out who Ritsuka had lost them to.

"So, this is her huh? You better treat her well Ritsuka," his father said, who seemed to have mistaken Yuiko for Ritsuka's girlfriend.

"Alright Dad," he said. He was not in the mood for arguing.

The PA system told them it was time to get on the plane, and as Yuiko said goodbye to her mother, Ritsuka's father pulled him aside.

"It was her wasn't it?"

"No Dad, she still has her ears!"

"Don't give me that! Those are obviously fake!" he said. "You better be good to her Ritsuka."

"Yea, okay."

With that Yuiko and Ritsuka got on the plane together.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marianne Evett asked her fiancé as she spun around in her wedding gown. The train was long, the veil shining, and the color…the purest white.

"Yes it is," her fiancé said watching her.

"Well, where shall we have the wedding?"

"I don't care," he told her, sighing.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to pick. We don't even have a date yet after all. Come over here and unzip me," she said.

He stood up, and walked over to his bride to be, pulling down the zipper for her.

"Thank you love!" she said kissing him passionately, before heading off into the other room.

The man walked and stepped onto the platform looking into the mirror. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeved shirt. The cloths his future wife picked out. His hair was short, blonde. His eyes…blue. He held up his right arm looking down at his wrist. The word "Sightless," was written upon it. He looked back at the mirror taking in the full view of himself.

Sighing, Soubi turned away.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter in what I hope will be a sweet and exciting story. I want no shadow readers here! You must all review… -.-**

**Unless you don't, then I'll just cry.**

**GoldEyedWonder****:**** In response to your post from the ending of "It's Over!" I love Airport scenes, you'll probably find a lot of them in my stories. LOL! I half wish my future husband would run after me and stop me from getting on a plane to confess his love. Only problem is I'm scared of planes, and therefore will probably never fly in on again.**


	2. Hadaka senpai

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marianne Evett asked her fiancé as she spun around in her wedding gown. The train was long, the veil shining, and the color…the purest white.

"Yes it is," her fiancé said watching her.

"Well, where shall we have the wedding?"

"I don't care," he told her, sighing.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to pick. We don't even have a date yet after all. Come over here and unzip me," she said.

He stood up, and walked over to his bride to be, pulling down the zipper for her.

"Thank you love!" she said kissing him passionately, before heading off into the other room.

The man walked and stepped onto the platform looking into the mirror. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeved shirt. The cloths his future wife picked out. His hair was short, blonde. His eyes…blue. He held up his right arm looking down at his wrist. The word "Sightless," was written upon it. He looked back at the mirror taking in the full view of himself.

Sighing, Soubi turned away.

* * *

Marianne and he had met when Soubi got off the flight. Ritsu had been waiting there with her, and custody of Soubi and been turned over to her.

She sure did enjoy having a man that complied to her every whim, that obeyed her every command, and she used it to her advantage.

When she wanted jewelry, she got it. When she wanted her man to have short hair, she got it. When she wanted a date, she got it. When wanted sex, she got it. Though sometimes she had to wait for that last one.

Soubi had a hard time getting it up for her, and had to go off into the bathroom for a few minutes before he was ready to perform. Marianne didn't know, but Soubi had a picture of Ritsuka hidden in there. It wasn't even a dirty picture either. It was his favorite of all the ones they had taken together the day they first met.

Marianne had the perfect boyfriend, soon to be…husband. Soubi was becoming her husband because her best friend Cathy had gotten married, and so she wanted to also.

Soubi remembered the day he proposed to her. They had planned it all before hand. A fancy dinner, with Cathy and her husband, and he had to memorize the exact words she wanted him to say. She had picked out her own ring before hand, though acted believably surprised as though she didn't know the proposal was coming. She should be able to act; she was an actress after all. A famous one at that! He had never heard of her, but then again, she was only famous in the United States.

Soubi had slipped back to his obedient self, and in this state he performed nicely. He sat back down as Marianne came out wearing a tight miniskirt, and shirt. It was pink. She spun around for him.

"What do you think love?" she asked spinning again.

"You're beautiful," he said. It wasn't a lie, though in his eyes…she did not compare to Ritsuka.

* * *

During the plane ride, Ritsuka and Yuiko had talked, but about nonsense things. Though Ritsuka had the feeling she was dying to ask a question, but had so far avoided doing it.

Their plane landed safely, and they got off going straight to the place to pick up their luggage.

"So, uh…heard from Soubi-san?"

Now, they had arrived to her question.

"No," Ritsuka answered.

"Oh…" she said looking slightly sad. "I thought he…never mind."

"Isn't this your bag?" Ritsuka asked picking it up.

"Yup!" she said taking it from him. Ritsuka watched waiting for his bag to come around.

"So um…did you have a good birthday?" she asked.

"It was okay," he answered.

"Did you get anything nice?"

"My Dad gave me a laptop," Ritsuka said.

"Oh! Can I play on it?" she asked.

"It don't have any games."

"We'll get some games for it! Some cool games!" she said. Finally Ritsuka's bag came around, and he grabbed it and threw it over his back.

"Where to now?" he asked Yuiko.

"Uh, were supposed to meet some guy who takes us up to the school. Oh him!" she said.

There was a man standing there holding a sign that had their last names written upon it. Yuiko ran over to him. "I'm Hawatari-san!" she said.

Ritsuka walked up behind her.

"Ah, Hawatari-san," the man said shaking her hand. "And you're Aoyagi-kun."

He felt a small touch of annoyance at the man referring to him with kun instead of san.

"Yes."

"Great! Well New Albion Academy awaits us!" said the man. "Follow me children."

They followed the man to a limo waiting outside. "Oh wow!" Yuiko said. "Is that for us?!"

"No, this is your ride," the man said pointing at a broken run down bus.

"Oh…that looks…nice," Yuiko said with a small laugh.

Ritsuka sighed.

"C'mon you two on the bus, let's go!" the man said as he jumped in the driver's seat.

The bus ride to the school was a long one, and Yuiko occupied herself by running from the front of the bus to the back, and nearly fell over as the bus came to a halt in front of their new school.

"Alright, here we are!" The man said. They both looked out the window.

There were three large buildings. The largest was in the middle, and the buildings sort of rested at each of the points of a V shape.

"Alright! The building on your left is the girl's dorm. The building on your right is the boys dorm. The building in the middle is the school, you'll want to go there first, and sign in and pick out classes."

The got off the bus and it drove away. The students they could see were all wearing black and white uniforms with red ties. It looked like it would be a very boring place.

"Oh look at the cute little uniforms," Yuiko said. "I can't wait to wear one!"

"I can," Ritsuka inputted.

Inside the main building the children were all going from booth to booth signing up for classes. One coordinator stopped them.

"Hello! New students?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Yuiko answered.

"Well, then take this paper. Each booth is advertising a class that can be taken here. Some are required and they are already on your paper. Others are optional, and that represents the booths. You may pick 3 non-required classes to take, just have the booth owner stamp your paper if you decide you want their class. Okay! Get searching now!"

It was just his luck to run into the art booth first of all places. The art pictures they had up were showing some of the most famous pictures in Japan's history, and one of them was Soubi's.

The woman started talking a little bit about her class, and he decided to take it. Perhaps it would improve his crappy drawing skills.

"Wow," the woman said after she got a good look at him.

"Wow, what!?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all."

Yuiko (of course) wanted to take all the same classes Ritsuka was taking, so she signed up as well. Then there was photography, he had once belonged to a photography club at his…old, old school.

"So what now? We only have one spot left."

"Why don't you pick something," Ritsuka said. "I choose the other two."

"Um…okay." She started looking around at all the other booths. "How about swimming!" she said running up to the booth.

"Of course you'd pick that," he said under his breath.

"What you say?" she asked.

"Nothing."

They both signed up for that class as well, and then it was time for measurements. Ritsuka stood on a stool while this woman ran her measuring thread all over. Then she went over to a box labled with his size and gave him seven sets of the same uniform. One for every day of the week.

Then Yuiko got measured. Though there were not shirts to fit her…curvaceous form, and they were put on special order. Until then she was told to wear black T-shirts, to try and match as closely as possible.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Yuiko said.

"Yea," he answered dully.

"Well, um…I have to go check out my room now. Uh…I'll see you tomorrow right here, in the morning."

"Sure Yuiko."

"Okay then, bye bye," she said and took off towards the girls dorms.

Ritsuka went into the boys dorm, gave his name at the front desk, and they told him he had room 15. He went there unlocked the door, and threw his stuff down on the ground as soon as he got inside.

There were two beds here, and he wondered who his roommate was going to be. Though, his question was answered as soon as he thought it. The door opened and a boy entered. He was much older than Ritsuka, and had black hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh, hello," he said, he looked at Ritsuka's head and then turned away quickly.

Ritsuka wondered why, but then realized he was probably wondering about his lack of ears and tail.

"Hi," Ritsuka answered back.

"So, were going to be roomies huh?"

"I guess."

"Well then…we should probably get to know each other. I'm Hidaka Mamoru," he said. "You can call me Hidaka-senpai."

"I'm Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Aoyagi…I swear I've heard that name before! Hold on let's turn up the lights," he said going over to the lamp and turning the knob. It became much brighter in the room. He stared at Ritsuka. "Oh man."

"What?"

"You're that kid!" he said.

"What kid?"

"Nothing, uh…we'll I'm beat! Goodnight."

A tad upset Ritsuka went over to his bed not wanting to change. He wasn't happy about any of this, and wished he was going to his old school. But he would have stayed here if he could only have seen Soubi, at least one more time.

* * *

**Chapter Two has come to a close. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

***picks up her reviews from the story "It's Over," and bathes in them.***

**I want this story to have 200 reviews. That's my goal! So please help me achieve it.**

***stops rolling around and picks up one of the reviews***

"**No!" she reads. "Warrior Nun are you okay? Was that not the ending you wanted?"**


	3. First Day : Fire Alarm!

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Classes were about as bad as he expected them to be. Especially his art class, sure he sucked, but people kept asking to draw him for some reason, and he politely declined all of them.

One girl cornered him and Yuiko during class break.

"Um…" she said blushing slightly. "Can I…can I paint you?"

"I don't do that sort of thing," Ritsuka said.

"I don't understand," she said looking sad. "You did for Agatsuma-san."

"Soubi," he said. "You know Sobi!?"

"Not personally, but we studied some of his artwork last year. I have his portfolio; she pulled a book out of his back. See," she said holding it out to him.

He took it and began flipping through the book looking from image to image, the first few were his famous butterflies, but the photos after that were…

"Kyofu," he whispered. All 8 of Kyofu's pictures were in the portfolio. The only two missing were the ones that had been put up in the museum. He couldn't believe this. Everyone at this school had not only seen these pictures, but had studied them. He looked down at them, and saw his face.

(((Flash Back)))

Kyofu (still in Soubi's body) looked down at Ritsuka. "Come with me Ritsuka…my car's outside."

Kyofu began to walk away, and Ritsuka's legs moved on their own. He followed him outside where Kyofu stopped before a dark black convertible. He opened the door and looked back at Ritsuka, "Ah…that's the look!"

Ritsuka stared at him, not sure what he meant until the after the man had walked up close to him wrapping one arm around Ritsuka's waist. "That's it! The look I tried to capture in the paintings. No expression suits you better," he said leaning down and kissing Ritsuka.

(((End Flash Back)))

He could almost feel the heartless, freezing cold kiss on his lips again. Ritsuka shivered, and felt slightly faint.

"Oh wow, that's it!" she said staring at him in awe. "That's the look!"

* * *

"Soubi!" Marianne called from the dinning room of their very expensive apartment. "Is the food finished?"

"Yes, one moment," Soubi said.

"I'm starving!" she whined. "C'mon hurry it up!"

Soubi added some spices to the food, but stopped at hearing Marianne scream. Soubi dropped everything and rushed into the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

She was on all fours in front of the tv, watching herself dance in a music video.

"Look! Look at me!" she said staring at the screen. "Wow, I've been an actress for ages, but…I didn't know I would be this popular when I switched to a singing career! Look Soubi! Look how good I am!"

"You're…you're wonderful!" Soubi said looking at the ground, and returning back to the kitchen.

"I am aren't I?" she said taking no notice of him having left.

Soubi went back to stirring the meal. He removed one of Ritsuka's picture from his pocket and looked down at it.

"Soubi," Marianne said seductively as she entered the kitchen.

He tried to tuck the picture away as quick as he could but it fell and floated to the floor at her feet.

"What is this?" she asked leaning down, and picking it up. "Who is this? I this Ritsuka?"

"I…"

"Don't lie to me! I order you to tell me who this is!" she snapped.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka," Soubi said. "He was my Sacrifice before you."

"This child! You're telling me when you mistakenly call out the wrong name in bed, that you've been calling the name of a child!" she said furiously.

"Yes."

"Well, don't you worry about him anymore," she said. "This little brat will never bother you again!"

With that she ripped the photo in half and threw it into the trash.

"Now hurry up with dinner! And I don't want to hear the name Aoyagi Ritsuka ever again!"

* * *

Ritsuka could not believe he had heard those words spoken aloud again. His heart seemed to stop.

"Look just get out of here okay! Can't you see you're bothering him!?" Yuiko snapped and scared the girl grabbed her book back and rushed back to her seat.

"Ritsuka-kun…I'm…I'm sorry."

No, awkward questions, no silly remarks, no mean comments, Yuiko was truly a good friend to have seen those and yet, not make him feel anymore embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Back to class time now," said the instructor Sato-san.

"Sensei!" the same girl from before raised her hand. "Can we please draw Ritsuka-kun for the rest of class."

"I think that's a great I idea, he is a subject of art afterall. Come here Ritsuka," the woman suddenly grabbing his arm and sitting him on a chair in front of the class.

"Uh, no…I—"

"Now just sit up straight you'll be fine," said the teacher, and looking at him she turned around saying, "Not really the same without the bindings huh?"

"You can use my tie if you want Sensei!" Hadaka-senpai said removing it and handing it to her.

Ritsuka stood up immediately and the teacher grabbed his arm once again setting him in the chair, and tying his hands behind his back with Hadaka-senpai's tie.

"Wait!" he tried to pull his hands free, but the teacher had tied it wait to tight.

"Just try to relax Ritsuka-kun," the teacher said taking Ritsuka's chair beside Yuiko. "Try to have the expression. The one in the paintings you posed for Agatsuma-san."

He turned to look at her, still unbelieving that his own teacher had tied him up to be a model object for the rest of the class.

"Yes, there it is," the teacher said blushing slightly.

A few students were complaining that they couldn't see from where they were seated.

"By all means move around then," the teacher snapped. She herself began to sketch Ritsuka.

Yuiko stared, her mouth half opened. Could they not see how horrible that expression was? How could they do that to Ritsuka. She couldn't take it.

"Sensei, may I be excused!?"

"Now Yuiko?" she said not tearing her eyes away from Ritsuka. "You're supposed to be sketching."

"Uh…I'm sorry sensei it's an emergency!" Yuiko said and she ran from the room at top speed.

Ritsuka felt everyone's eye on him, they were all watching him in amazement. He tried again to free his hands.

"Ritsuka would you quit moving please!" the teacher said. "It's hard to sketch a moving sculpture."

A sculpture…how did he go from a human being, to a sculpture in less than fifteen seconds?

Suddenly the fire alarm went off. "Oh, what now!?" Sato-san said looking furious as she got to her feet.

"Alright class let's go," she said walking over to Ritsuka she untied his hands and gave Hadaka-senpai his tie back.

The class hurried from the room, but he was not worried about them. He was looking for…

"Yuiko!" he said. "Come on the fire alarm went off let's go—"

He had made to grab her hand though, it was covered with blood.

"Yuiko, what happened?" he asked.

"Uh…I couldn't find anything to break the glass for the fire alarm case," she said. "I just…couldn't leave you like that Ritsuka-kun."

* * *

**Warrior Nun, good explanation. Lot's of bad things will happen to Ritsuka before the end, so…tragically, we'll all have to deal with them. :(**

**Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I'm not putting anymore out tonight. My hand kinda hurts from typing. I may get carpel-tunnel if I don't stop. LOL!**

**Review! Review!**

***don't think I don't see you there shadow readers***


	4. Kimura sensei

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

A sculpture…how did he go from a human being, to a sculpture in less than fifteen seconds?

Suddenly the fire alarm went off. "Oh, what now!?" Sato-san said looking furious as she got to her feet.

"Alright class let's go," she said walking over to Ritsuka she untied his hands and gave Hadaka-senpai his tie back.

The class hurried from the room, but he was not worried about them. He was looking for…

"Yuiko!" he said. "Come on the fire alarm went off let's go—"

He had made to grab her hand though, it was covered with blood.

"Yuiko, what happened?" he asked.

"Uh…I couldn't find anything to break the glass for the fire alarm case," she said. "I just…couldn't leave you like that Ritsuka-kun."

"Oh, Yuiko," he said sighing grabbing her upper arm he led her in the direction opposite of all the other students. They went to the top floor and he barged right into the girls bathroom, making Yuiko suddenly blush.

"Ritsuka-kun," she said looking around.

Ritsuka went over to the sink and turned it on waiting for the water to warm up.

"Ritsuka-kun," she said. "This is the girl's bathroom."

"I know, but would you rather we went to the boys? I needed a sink. Okay, its warm now, come here put your hand under," Ritsuka said, and Yuiko obeyed.

But she pulled back immediately. "Ritsuka-kun, the water hurts!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to clean it real good because I don't have any antiseptic with me," he said grabbing her wrists and pulling them under the water.

She winced immediately, but had to admit, Ritsuka's fingers running up and down hers felt good. He was trying to get the blood off, but suddenly realized the blood wasn't stopping.

"Yuiko," he said pulling her over to the paper towels he put one on her hand and the blood soaked into it rather quickly.

He looked down closer, and realized, the glass had made a gash in both her writs, and it was bleeding far too much.

"Yuiko, we have to tell the teachers what you did, c'mon."

"What!" she gasped. "No Ritsuka-kun! They'll kick me out of school for pulling the fire alarm!"

"I won't let them, but we have to get you to the hospital, the bleeding isn't going to stop without stitches!"

Ritsuka ran out into the hall and down the stairs where a man stood in front of the trophy case. Ritsuka had already decided to stop the first teacher he saw. "Excuse me…uh."

"Kimura-sensei," the man finished for him. Kimura-sensei was slighty short than Soubi, but still much taller than Ritsuka. He had black hair, brown eyes.

"Uh, yes. My friend tripped the fire alarm, and she got hurt really badly! She needs to go to the hospital," he said.

Yuiko was looking down at her hand in a slight bit of fear at the amount of blood that had formed on them since being washed with cold water.

"Oh, please step back," the man said. He removed his jacket wrapping it thrice around his hand.

"Please cover your eyes," the man said.

Ritsuka didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he did as he was told, and he covered Yuiko's for her so she didn't get blood all over her face.

They heard a loud crash, and looked up. Kimura-sensei had slammed his fist into the trophy case. Completely destroying the glass.

"What the h—"

He suddenly reached forward dipping his hands in the blood on Yuiko's hands and then touched different pieces of glass. "Ok," he said shaking out his coat letting whatever glass left on it fall to the ground. He wrapped it around Yuiko's hands tightly.

"You two," he said listen up. "If anyone asks, Yuiko was pushed into the trophy case and tried to stop herself with her hands, understand? That's the story."

He walked Yuiko to the door, and handed the bundle her hands were in to Ritsuka. He looked down at him. "Take her outside; show one of the teachers, they'll call an ambulance! Most of all stick to the story," he said. "I have to go take care of something."

Ritsuka did as he was told, and rushed Yuiko outside, and showed one of the teachers her hands. A whole crowd formed around Yuiko, as all the kid's wanted to see the blood. The teacher was on her cell phone calling an ambulance.

* * *

A few days later, Soubi couldn't believe he was on a plane heading back to Japan. His new bride had been asked to do a concert at a place called New Albion Academy. If she performed for free, they were going to let them use the entrance hall as the place of their wedding. Apparently it was large enough to accommodate two hundred people, which was just about how many Marianne had planned on coming.

"Want some wine dearest?" she asked Soubi handing him a glass.

"Thank you," he answered taking it from her, though he didn't drink it. All he could think about was that he was going to be walking the same bit of ground as Ritsuka, and yet not be able to see or touch him.

If only he would have known just how close he was going to be.

* * *

**White moon dragon of light, Tonk-x3, electoniccookie...**

***pokes the above with stick***

"**Post shadow readers! Post! I can't know how bad I am if you don't tell me," author says.**

**Anywho…thanks! Please help me reach 200 posts. That's my goal! It's nice to have goals…it gives me something to do…*sighs***

…**you're lucky cagna…I was about to mark you down as a shadow reader, but then you posted! You've joined the bright side! We have cookies. See…the shadow readers don't get cookies.**

**Psst, GoldEyedWonder, write something for Loveless…I'd love to read it…**


	5. Mine is Loveless

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

A few days later, Soubi couldn't believe he was on a plane heading back to Japan. His new bride had been asked to do a concert at a place called New Albion Academy. If she performed for free, they were going to let them use the entrance hall as the place of their wedding. Apparently it was large enough to accommodate two hundred people, which was just about how many Marianne had planned on coming.

"Want some wine dearest?" she asked Soubi handing him a glass.

"Thank you," he answered taking it from her, though he didn't drink it. All he could think about was that he was going to be walking the same bit of ground as Ritsuka, and yet not be able to see or touch him.

If only he would have known just how close he was going to be.

* * *

Soubi and Marianne got off the plane a half hour later, and he got them a hotel by the school. The concert was not supposed to be for a week yet, so they had time.

"Is there anything you want to do my love?" Marianne asked. "Oh I know!" she said without stopping to let him make a suggestion. "Let's go window shopping!"

"Window shopping?" Soubi asked. The last time they went window shopping Marianne had bought everything she saw including the window she was looking through. All on Soubi's budget of course.

"If that is what you wish," he said.

"It is," she answered holding her arms out. Soubi knew that cue, so he went and grabbed her coat, and put it on for her. "Thank you."

He walked her down holding out his arm as if escorting her to a ball room floor. She had ordered him to walk with her this way.

They walked out into the sunlight just as an ambulance went zooming by. He watched it disappear down the street, and to get his attention, Marianne tugged his arm pulling him to the right.

"Look! A formal attire store! We can get your tux here!" she said.

They went into the store, and she smiled looking around at all the faces.

"Marianne! Is here! Please, please. Keep your seats, no need to get up on my account!" she called to the room at large.

No one had bothered to move when she came in, but Marianne didn't seem to notice. She went to the clerk.

"Money is no option," she said holding up her own credit card (surprisingly). "My fiancé needs a tux. I'm sure you'll help us find one."

The man looked like his birthday had come. He took the card and said, "Right this way you two!"

Soubi was led into a back room where measurements were taken, and he was told to put on a suit. He pulled aside the curtain after he had finished dressing and went to the mirror.

"Oh, that's lovely," the woman said. "We'll take it!"

She walked up behind Soubi while the man ran off with her card, almost dancing. Soubi looked at himself, balck tux, polished shoes…and short hair. Just the way Marianne wanted him.

"You didn't have to pay for this," Soubi said.

"Oh, you're sweet, but you paid for my dress after all," she said. Failing to mention he had paid for every other outfit in her wardrobe.

She kissed him before going to sign the receipt for the man upfront.

Soubi looked down at his gloved hand.

(((Flash Back)))

Soubi was standing beside Ritsuka, after he had gotten off the Ferris wheel. Ritsuka's teacher, Yayoi, and Yuiko, were all ahead of them.

"Did you want to catch that butterfly?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka turned and looked up at him.

"Yuiko-chan told me just now. There was a butterfly on the ferris wheel."

"Yeah," Ritsuka said.

"Did you catch it?" Soubi asked.

"No," Ritsuka said looking down. "When I tried to catch it, it disappeared."

"I heard that you thought of me when you saw the butterfly," Soubi said looking over at him. Really?"

Ritsuka looked down blushing. His face flushed with a shade of red he had only ever seen on Ritsuka's face.

"Yuiko…she told you that too?"

"Ritsuka," Soubi said holding out his hand. Slowly Ritsuka reached out and took Soubi's hand in his own.

"You've caught it," Soubi said.

(((End Flash Back)))

The same hand that once held Ritsuka's, now wore a glove.

* * *

No body saw Ritsuka slip back in the building. He felt bad for leaving Yuiko behind, but she was getting help now, and Kimura-sensei was up to something. He ran into the building, and randomly ran up and down floors and halls until he saw him.

"Kimur—" Ritsuka began but stopped upon seeing what he was doing.

The man was standing in front of the fire alarm, when the glass had broken. There was blood on the floor, and small drops of blood leading all the way back to the art room. He was holding his hand out to the glass, whispering something, and in a second, all the glass flew back to it's original place, as though it had never been broken at all.

He then swiped his hand very face towards Ritsuka, and the blood on the floor, flew and glided away exactly as if it had been sand. It blew Ritsuka back slightly.

"Oh," Kimura-sensei said looking at him. "I didn't see you there."

"Uh…are…are you a fighter?" Ritsuka asked.

"Now how do you know about that?" he asked walking over to him.

"I'm a sacrifice," Ritsuka said.

"Really, what's your name?"

"Uh, Rituska," he said.

The man smiled. "That's not what I mean," he said. "Your name. Mine is Loveless."

Ritsuka thought he was going to faint at hearing that. He never though he would actually find his real fighter. He took a step back.

"But…But I'm Loveless."

"You are?" he asked reaching out taking Ritsuka's hand.

Instantly the two felt a burst of energy echo between them, which felt more pleasurable than any form of sex there could be. They broke apart panting, both feeling warm and tingly.

"It _is_ you," he said. "I've found you at last."

"Uh…wait!"

The man wrapped his arms around Ritsuka leaning down to kiss him, and the same energy, the energy of two who were connected swam through their very veins. Ritsuka tried to fight it, this amazing feeling that coursed through his every limb, weakening him, making him almost melt into Kimura-sensei's arms. Though it was useless.

Kimura-sensei had swung him around putting Ritsuka's back against a classroom door, and finally Ritsuka managed to turn his head away from the kiss, and thought now he could finally ask the man to stop, only Kimura-sensei had went immediately to Ritsuka's neck kissing him. Ritsuka thought he was going to die from this pleasure, and had mysteriously become mute. If just making out was giving them this much excitement, Ritsuka was sure he would die if they ever had sex.

"Uh…nhh," Ritsuka couldn't believe this…what would Soubi say if he could see him now? Every part of him wanted this to stop, but every part of him could feel this energy, and seemed addicted to it.

"Nhh," Kimura-sensei sighed as started unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka's arms reached up and pulled off Kimura-sensei's tie, and started on the buttons, as Kimura-sensei found his way back to Ritsuka's mouth.

Then the bell went off to tell the kids they could get back to class.

"Damn it," Kimura-sensei sighed as he put his forehead against Ritsuka's. Both of them were breathing hard, and the energy lingered softly in their bodies.

"What…what did you say your name was again?"

"Ri…Ritsuka," he said.

"Ritsuka," Kimura sensei repeated softly, as he stood up. He buttoned up his shirt again, and Ritsuka gave him back his tie.

"Thank you," he said.

Ritsuka started to do up his shirt again, but Kimura smiled and stopped his hands. "Let me," he said, and he redid the buttons on his shirt.

"We need to talk later," he said.

"Yea," Ritsuka answered weakly staring up at the man.

"I have class, and you probably do as well, uh…that girl. Is she going to be okay?"

"They…they had called an ambulance for her. I suppose she's left by now."

"Good," he said. They were both still slightly out of breath. "I'll see you later then."

"Defiantly," Ritsuka said.

Kimura-sensei smiled as he turned and left.

Defiantly? Had he really just said defiantly? What was wrong with him? He was in love with Soubi. Soubi…

The thought of him in his mind and Ritsuka fell to his knees right in the hallway, what had he done!? Tears suddenly formed in his eyes, and he couldn't stop them from leaving. He heard some students coming up the stairs.

So he jumped up and ran to the elevator. He pressed down, trying desperately to dry his tears.

* * *

**Alright, there you are. The next chapter done, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Merry Christmas to all my readers!**

**Or merry, what ever religion you celebrate! :)**


	6. Tsugi

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Defiantly," Ritsuka said.

Kimura-sensei smiled as he turned and left.

Defiantly? Had he really just said defiantly? What was wrong with him? He was in love with Soubi. Soubi…

The thought of him in his mind and Ritsuka fell to his knees right in the hallway, what had he done!? Tears suddenly formed in his eyes, and he couldn't stop them from leaving. He heard some students coming up the stairs.

So he jumped up and ran to the elevator. He pressed down, trying desperately to dry his tears. What would Soubi say if he knew he had made out with someone else.

Though a voice in the back of his head seemed to poke at him.

_What do you care? _It said_. Soubi and you are done! After all, remember what he said. It's over!_

Though Ritsuka didn't feel like it was over, he felt horrible, as though he had cheated on Soubi. The elevator opened as he arrived on the first floor and he walked out into the cold air. Most of the students were back inside already.

Ritsuka went to the back of the school to a small river back there and sat on the bank by the water. There was no way he could go to the rest of his classes today, he was thinking about Soubi, worried about Yuiko, and getting the last bit of that amazing energy out of his system.

"Ritsuka!" someone called behind him. He didn't bother turning. It didn't sound like anyone he knew, or at least he thought he did know the voice.

"Ritsuka!" a second voice said. Standing up he turned back just in time for two people to bombard him so quick that all three of them fell into the shallow ice cold river.

"Natsuo! Youji!" he gasped as he got to his feet. Natsuo and Youji helped Ritsuka out of the river, all of them were soaked.

"What's wrong with you two?" he snapped.

"We were so excited to see you!" Natsuo said.

Ritsuka got a good look at them finally. They were older, taller, earless. But other than that they were the same. Though they were wearing New Albion Academy, uniforms. Natsuo wore the female uniform, while Youji wore a males.

"Oh," Ritsuka said looking at Natsuo. "I…I thought you were a boy."

"Boy? Don't be silly Ritsuka, of course I'm a boy!" Natsuo said.

"Then…uh…you know what! I don't even want to know! I have have too much on my mind. What do you two want?"

"We wanted to see you Ritsuka," Natsuo said.

"We wanted to see Soubi too, but both of you split!" Youji said.

Ritsuka started shivering, as he listened to them.

"What's the matter Ritsuka? You cold?" Natsuo asked.

"Yes you knocked me into a lake! I thought you two couldn't stand the cold."

"Well, it would have to get a lot colder than this!" Youji explained.

"Yea, if you stay out here in the wind it will! C'mon let's go inside," Ritsuka said.

"So how have you been?" Natsuo asked as they walked to the school. "Where's Soubi?"

"Soubi left," Ritsuka said holding the door opened so the other two could enter.

"Left? To where?"

"To his new Sacrifice," Ritsuka said.

"New…oh! I understand. That's because Soubi's a blank fighter right? Oh boy."

"As if that wasn't bad enough, I found my fighter today," Ritsuka said.

"WHAT!" Youji and Natsuo gasped in unison. "Who! You have to tell us!"

"Did you kiss your fighter yet?" Natsuo asked. "Did you feel it?"

"Do you two know what that was?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course, that's what all those connected feel. That energy is what holds your soul to that other person. Isn't it wonderful, oh Natsuo, we should have sex later, I like—"

"Yes Youji we will, what I want to know is who this new fighter is!" Natsuo said.

"Uh…it's Kimura-sensei."

"KIMURA-SENSEI!" Natsuo gasped. Youji grinning began to run upstairs.

"Wait, where are you?"

"I have to check this guy out," Youji said. "Natsuo you coming!?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait! He's teaching a class!" Ritsuka said hurrying after him. He had forgotten all about the fact that he was freezing.

The two of them were pulling soaked schedules out of their pockets to find out what room he was in. Ritsuka could run fast, but Natsuo, and Youji were faster.

Up another flight of stairs, and two rounded a corner. Natsuo tripped because his shoes were soaked. His knee hit the floor forcefully, and a cut appeared there, though he seemed not to have noticed. Of course he didn't, they feel no pain. Jumping back to his feet he took off after Youji again.

"Guys, please! We can't run in the halls! You'll—"

"C'mon Ritsuka live a little!" Natsuo called back to him as they ran up one more flight.

Ritsuka hurried after them, and saw them leaning against a class room door peering inside the small window. Ritsuka made to stop running, but the floors were now soaked from their running with wet cloths, and he slipped plowing to Natsuo and Youji. The door burst open and all three of them fell inside.

"Ritsuka?" Kimura-sensei said looking down at the three soaked children who were now lying on the floor of his class room.

Hadaka-senpai was looking down at them from a front row seat.

"You all right Ritsuka?" he asked standing up, and walked over pulling him to his feet.

"Uh…yeah," he said looking up at Kimura-sensei. He couldn't help it, he blushed. "Uh, sorry sensei…I uh…"

"We just wanted to see you," Natsuo said.

"And now we have," Youji explained pulling Natsuo to his feet as he stood up.

"So we'll be leaving," Youji said grabbing Ritsuka's arm and began pulling him from the class. Once back out in the hall, he shut the door.

"Oh he's a hottie!" Youji said looking at Natsuo. Who was nodding.

"Oh yea. Total hottie!" Natsuo said.

"You two just interrupted his class! How—"

The door opened and the students piled out, Hadaka-senpai stopped in front of Ritsuka.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Ritsuka answered.

"Good," he said, a strange smile upon his face. "See you Ritsuka-kun."

Hadaka-senpai left, while Youji and Natsuo exchanged glances.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot of boyfriends since Soubi dumped you huh?"

"What! No!"

"Ritsuka?" Kimura-sensei walked out of the class. "I told the students we were ending class early today. What's wrong? Why are you so wet?"

"Um…I'm sorry sensei, I told my friends about finding my sacrifice, and they wanted to come see you."

"So what are your names?" he asked.

Natsuo and Youji suddenly stood at attention and said in unison, "We are Zero."

"Zero huh?

"Never heard of you," Kimura said, and the two of them looked slightly upset. "You must be cold Ritsuka."

"Uh, I'm fine," Ritsuka lied. He had only just remembered how very cold he was.

Kimura-sensei took off his jacked and put it around Ritsuka's shoulder's. "Come on inside," he said led Ritsuka into his classroom, shutting the door and Youji and Natsuo tried to enter.

* * *

"Damn them, leavin' us out of all the fun!"

"Why don't we go to town, we could get something to cheer Ritsuka up?" Natsuo suggested.

"What he needs is some really good drugs, and to get laid," Youji suggested as they turned away to go to town.

"But, perhaps Ritsuka's right, we should get out of these wet cloths first," said Youji taking off his shirt right in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Soubi and Marianne stopped at a restaurant after the tux shop so they could grab a bite to eat. Marianne ordered for both of them, and Soubi was brought a lobster dinner. He didn't like it, and hadn't liked it the last six times Marianne ordered it for him. Though still he ate the whole thing.

"So, when should the wedding be. I was thinking before the end of this month, a December wedding. Would you like that?"

"Sure," he lied. It wasn't as though it was his choice, Marianne was going to pick whatever she wanted despite of what Soubi thought.

The doors opened and two children entered. He had to do a double take to realize who it was, but what were Youji, and Natsuo doing here. Soubi thought about hiding, but shook the feeling away because he remembered that (sadly) he was doing nothing wrong.

He had hoped the two were not going to spot him, but they did and went over to him immediately.

"Soubi!" the called together upon arriving at the table.

"Hello," he answered (surprisingly) with a smile. He didn't particularly like or dislike them, but the two did remind him of days when he had been with Ritsuka.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"We are Zero," they chanted together.

"Zero? Oh, you're here to fight! Well, then let's take it outside, my fighter's going to—"

Soubi shook his head. "Marianne, these two have already lost a battle, with me. They cannot fight me again," he explained.

"Oh, then what do you want?"

"Were here to talk to Soubi," Natsuo snapped.

"What a very rude little girl you are," Marianne said eyeing her with a wicked smile.

"I'm not a girl," Natsuo said.

"What's with the skirt?" Soubi asked him.

"I just thought the outfit was cute!" Natsuo said spinning around.

Youji suddenly got all excited to look at the center piece, but accidentally knocked the woman's glass of water over, and it soaked her bottom half. She freaked and jumped up running to the lady's room.

"I knew that would do it," Youji said.

"What did you two do that for?" Soubi asked, though admittedly, he found it amusing.

"We wanted to talk to you alone. Who is this chick?"

"My new Sacrifice, and…fiancé," Soubi said.

Youji and Natsuo backed up several paces staring at Soubi. They couldn't believe there ears. Soubi, was getting married…to a girl!

"Uh, we thought you were gay," Youji said when they finally dared to approach the table.

"I am," Soubi said.

"Well, don't you have problems…you know."

"Youji, I don't think my love life is any of your business."

"So there is a love life! Oh, Ritsuka will not be happy about that!" Natsuo said.

"You…you've seen Ritsuka?"

"Uh, yea. Just about a half hour ago," Natsuo explained.

"A half hour? It would take more than that to reach his house, how did you—"

"He's going to New Albion Academy," Youji said. "Wears a uniform just like mine."

He knew that would drive Soubi nuts, for he liked to see Ritsuka in costumes and uniforms. Soubi looked down at his plate. "How is he?"

Natsuo and Youji exchanged glances, as a silent agreement not to say a word. Marianne was coming back now anyway, and she looked furious.

"Gotta go!" Natsuo said grabbing Youji's arm and ran from the room.

"Those little MONSTERS!" She said and proceeded to call them names, after they had long since gone.

Though Soubi had a new bit of information now, Ritsuka was less than a mile from him right now…

* * *

Ritsuka entered Kimura's classroom, and He sat Ritsuka in a desk next to the heater. Kimura-sensei smiled, "Do you want to talk now or later?"

"I don't care," he said.

"Well, I don't know anything about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Uh…I'm fourteen, I go to this school because my father sent me here, and my mother…" he looked away, Kimura-sensei could tell "mother," was a touchy subject.

"Well, my name is Tomeo Kimura. My parents are dead. I have one sister, but I hardly get to see her because she lives in America. She gave me three nephews, and two nieces. I like reading, almost anything, it doesn't matter," he said. He walked behind his desk, and started to grade papers as he continued. "I had quite a few friends, but most of them are in jail."

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka said.

"Ah don't be, I put them there."

"What!?" Ritsuka gasped.

"Yea, a few of them decided to get a little to touchy feely with me, so it only took a few files being moved around, and next think you know they're wanted for fraud and drug dealing, and wound up in prison for ten to twenty."

"Why did they—"

"Get that way? It's because of our name," he said and he stopped grading papers to look at him. "Loveless, one who is desired, and yet never loved."

Ritsuka had never heard that definition of his name before. He looked at Kimura slightly confused.

"Don't you notice you get hit on a lot, has anyone ever tried to rape you?"

He immediately looked away, and Kimura seemed to realize he had pressed some hidden button. He got up going over to Ritsuka and sitting in the desk beside him.

"I didn't mean to sound so cold," he said.

"I still don't understand why you say that?"

"Loveless, it's almost a cursed name. Like Zero. They are cursed to never feel. As Loveless, we are cursed to never be loved, yet people tend to desire us quite easily. The people you have to look out for, are those who think they can take what they desire."

Ritsuka looked away, Soubi had not told him that part about his name. Had he wanted to keep it a secret, or, had he not known.

"The only one who can love someone unloved, is one who shares the same fate," he said sweetly.

Ritsuka began to think of all the people who had either tried to force him into sex, or just had a crush on him. It totaled quite a few people, and…Soubi fit in this category. Had Soubi just desired him? And not loved him?

"I know, I want a name to call you. A name that only I may call you," Kimura-sensei said. "What though?"

Ritsuka felt slightly better at the thought Kimura was going to have a special name that only he would call him, though he didn't know why.

"I know, I will call you Tsugi."

"Tsugi?"

"Yes, it combines your first name and your last into one name. Only I can call you Tsugi, though."

"Pick something else, I don't like that one!" he said laughing slightly.

"Ah, but that's why they call it a nick name. You're not supposed to like it," Kimura said. "Now you pick something for me."

"Something for you? Uh…I don't know."

The bell rang telling kids to get to their next class.

"Well, I guess you'll have to surprise me later with it. Are you dry now?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Ritsuka said standing up he gave Kimura-sensei back his coat.

"Thank you," he said. "Goodbye Tsugi."

Ritsuka had already decided not to go to any other classes the first day, and he went straight up to his room and laid down on his bed. Curling up, he took out his phone, and scaned down his list of contacts to Soubi's name.

He hit the button, but the same recording answered as before and he closed it again feeling miserable. It's not like he would have known what to say had he picked up.

His window opened and Youji climbed in, pulling Natsuo through.

"I have a door you know!" he said. Realizing that he had said those same words to Soubi many times.

"We saw him!" Natsuo said.

"Who?"

"Soubi!" Youji answered as he closed the window now that Natsuo was completely through.

"Soubi," he gasped. "You saw him! How is he?"

"He uh, has a new Sacrifice," Natsuo said.

"Some sluty chick named Marianne," Youji pointed out.

"Oh," he said looking at the ground.

"Ritsuka, forget about Soubi. He's a jerk!" Natsuo smiled trying to cheer Ritsuka up. It didn't work.

"Don't say that! He is not!" Ristsuka snapped.

"Geez, calm down Ritsuka," Youji said.

"God! If Soubi's here…what's he going to say when he finds out that I kissed Kimura-sensei?" he asked.

"Uh, Ritsuka! Soubi has been with that woman for months! He's probably had sex with her thirty to forty times by now! Don't keep beating yourself up because you made out with a guy!" Youji said.

"Once!" Natsuo added holding up one finger.

Ritsuka looked down. The look everyone talked about dawned his face, and that was enough for Youji.

"Man, you just need to get laid!" he said.

"Let's have a threesome!" Natsuo suggested pushing Ritsuka down on the bed Youji positioned himself above Ritsuka leaning down to kiss his lips, while Natsuo's hand went towards his belt.

"Knock it off!" Ritsuka said sitting up and grabbing both of their arms and pushing them out the door. He shut and locked it behind them.

"Guess he didn't want a threesome," Natsuo said.

"No reason why _we_ can't have sex?" Youji suggested, and he grabbed Natsuo's hand. The two earless zero's went off to their dorm, and Ritsuka curled up upon his bed, feeling quite alone and…useless.

* * *

**So here's my Christmas present to everyone, though you're probably busy with chirstmas trees, and presents to read this tonight. So, here's your Christmas present from me. A super long chapter update. It totaled nine pages in my word program. Won't know until I upload it how many words that is.**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: I thought you had guessed it! *smiles* Perhaps you'll guess other things in the story.**

**evilchild20: Not sure you should be reading these stories when you're supposed to be doing work, but…who cares. I'm not your mother. LOL! Anywho, thanks for reading, and I hope you keep reading and help me reach my goal of 200 posts.**


	7. Tsugi, do you want this?

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Man, you just need to get laid!" he said.

"Let's have a threesome!" Natsuo suggested pushing Ritsuka down on the bed Youji positioned himself above Ritsuka leaning down to kiss his lips, while Natsuo's hand went towards his belt.

"Knock it off!" Ritsuka said sitting up and grabbing both of their arms and pushing them out the door. He shut and locked it behind them.

"Guess he didn't want a threesome," Natsuo said.

"No reason why _we_ can't have sex?" Youji suggested, and he grabbed Natsuo's hand. The two earless zero's went off to their dorm, and Ritsuka curled up upon his bed, feeling quite alone and…useless.

* * *

Back at their hotel Soubi helped Marianne make plans for the wedding, deciding colors, and stuff. You'd think being an artist she would take Soubi's advice on a good color sceme. Though, she had her own idea of what was to happen for the wedding.

Eventually Marianne went to bed, while Soubi was told to write addresses on their wedding invitation envelope. Though, she had forgotten to order him, and he snuck out instead, and it didn't take him long to arrive at the school. Ritsuka was in there somewhere, he just had to find him.

Though, he couldn't…how unfair he would be to Ritsuka if he teased him by returning, and then just turned right around, going back into Marianne's arms.

"I was foolish," he said aloud, as he turned heading back to the apartment. He wanted a cigarette so bad, but Marianne had ordered him not to smoke.

* * *

"You didn't go to any of your classes," said a voice behind him.

Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked up. The starry night sky shined in through the window, and Hadaka-senpai was starring down at him. "What time is it?"

"Long enough that all classes are now over, and you missed dinner."

"Oh," he said.

"So what was your problem today?" he asked going over to his bed he started to undress.

"What do you mean?"

"In Sato-san's class. You were in such a perfect pose to sketch, and yet looked like you were going to have a fit."

"Yes, because being tied up in front of all my classmates is a normal sketching pose," Ritsuka said.

He threw his shirt down on the bed and picked up his pajama top throwing it on. "You looked amazing, I don't know where Agatsuma-san found you. But damn, what a find. If you hate posing so much why did you do it for Agatsuma-san in the first place?"

"I didn't," Ritsuka said. "He painted those when on I wasn't around."

He didn't want to explain about Kyofu and Tsumi, because not only would it take forever, but he didn't want to seem insane.

"You mean he made something like that from memory! Damn, he must really be good," Hadaka-senpai said smiling.

"So Ritsuka-kun, what are you exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gay, straight, bi?"

Ritsuka looked at him, and didn't have to look hard to see Hadaka-senpai was checking him out. He though he could lie, say he was straight. Though, would it really be a lie? Ritsuka had never had the chance to seriously consider men or women as his objects of sexual interest. In fact before Soubi, he had never even considered guys as an option. As for women…he had checked out Yuiko's breasts the first day he met her, and thought they were huge. Who wouldn't, they take up half the viewing area whenever you look at her. Though, he had never looked at her thinking…damn she's hot.

Not saying she wasn't, to a straight guy he was sure Yuiko would be quite attractive. As for being bi, if he was this confused about whether he was straight or gay, then he sure as hell couldn't be bi.

Hadaka-senpai seemed impatient and climbed on top of Ritsuka putting his face very close to Ritsuka's, "Want me to help you figure it out?"

Ritsuka, to Hadaka-senpai's surprise suddenly smiled. "Sure," he said. "Why don't we used bindings? You can go first."

"Uh…" Hadaka-senpai it seemed had not expected that response from Ritsuka. "Alright then, but it's your turn right after."

"Deal!" Ritsuka said. He jumped up looking around for things to tie his (temporary lover) up with, and their school ties was all he could find. So, quickly and carefully he tied Hadaka-senpai's hand to the bed, as well as his feet.

"It needs something else," Ritsuka said. He grabbed one more tied and stuffed it deep into Hadaka-senpai's mouth. "We don't want you waking the whole school up. Perfect," he smiled as he climbed up on top of him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Ritsuka said grabbing his pillow from underneath senpai's head and climbed off. "I'm going to sleep."

With that he turned right around and left the room, still grinning at how well his plan had worked.

Now, finding a place to sleep tonight was going to be a problem, he could have just slept in senpai's bed but then he would have to deal with the sounds of Hadaka-senpai trying to escape, and he wouldn't be able to sleep then.

If he had known where Youji's room was he would have bunked with him, or kicked him out of his own bed or something. He suddenly found his mind drifting wondering where Kimura-sensei slept. Quickly he shook the thought from his head feeling himself blush, and a small twinge of that energy come back. Eventually, he found a storage closet, and after moving some stuff around it turned out to be a very nice place for a nap.

(((Ritsuka's Dream Begining)))

Ritsuka found himself tied to a tree. Soubi was standing before him, his long hair flowing with the motion of the wind. He leaned close to Ritsuka whispering. "What a birthday present you turned out to be," he said as he leaned down to kiss him. _Then a flash of light_.

Now he found himself running for his life, as a very tall, very muscular man chased him. A gun in hand. One shot missed, but the second… _Then a flash of light_.

Someone grabbed him from behind holding him close, and whispered; "Now it's your turn." _Then a flash of light_.

Yuiko was sitting outside with him at a small dock. She was wearing their school uniform, tears in her eyes, a forced smile, and…earless head… _Then a flash of light_.

Ritsuka felt heart broken, as he knelt down beside a stone grave. _Then a flash of light_.

Now he found himself tied to a bed, the rope binding him had been pulled at so much that some blood trickled down his arm from them. Seimei walked up beside him. "You belong to me Ritsuka," he said as his brothers hands enter his pants. "Every part of you." _Then a flash of light_.

Ritsuka leaned down as a small pink haired girl ran to him, "Daddy!" _Then a flash of light_.

(((Ritsuka's Dream Ending)))

Ritsuka felt warm, cozy, a hand was stroking his hair. He had had a dream, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember it. Ritsuka shivered slightly from the new energy that seemed to have immersed his body. He turned, opening his eyes seeing Kimura-sensei standing over him. Once Kimura-sensei realized that Ritsuka was awake, he smiled.

"Tsugi, why were you sleeping in a storage closet?" he asked. Leaning down to kiss him and Ritsuka's answer was lost as that energy echoed through him once again and he fell, trapped, into it.

"Sensei," Ritsuka said sighing as he climbed on top of Ritsuka, continuing to kiss him softly, and Ritsuka had begun to help. He got just as much pleasure from touching and kissing, as being touched and kissed.

"Tsugi," Kimura-sensei said pulling away, oh god, part of Ritsuka wished he wouldn't. "No one would know Tsugi, if we had sex."

Ritsuka looked up at him, half of him was thinking, oh god yes do me now! The other half kept thinking…but…what about Soubi?

"Tsugi, do you want this?" he asked.

Ritsuka winced as the battle in his mind raged, and the memories of Soubi seemed to fight against the pleasure coursing through him now.

Finally, Ritsuka opened his eyes; his mind had come to the conclusion for him. "No."

**0000000000000000000**

**Okay, so I have lots of reviews to answer. *cracks knuckles***

**Alright first to GoldEyedWonder. Thank you! *here's a cup cake***

**Warrior Nun: I did mean need and have made sure to correct it. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. :3 I try really hard not to make any, but they just seem to slip out sometimes. This part may have been confusing, but when I wrote about Soubi eating the lobster, I meant that the last six times they had gone out to eat he had had lobster. Not that he had had lobster six times in that one sitting. Hope that clears it up.**

**SxRLoveless: Don't get too excited, you have to understand when they first meet, they'll both have other people they're supposed to be loyal to. It may not be the meeting you want. :'(**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: Yes, Sensei is mega supper hot! Probably second only to Soubi. Ah…Soubi…*smiles* Oops, lost my train of thought there for a minute. LOL! The thing he said about "Loveless" and "Desire," will be true for this story. I needed something to explain why Ritsuka was going to get hit on, and nearly raped many times throughout my book. I just love putting Ritsuka in the worst situation I can think of, and then pulling him out in the last possible second. *he he he***

**Deshera: I love LONG reviews! You encouraged me to post a new chapter today, when I was going to take today off. *huggles* Uh, I didn't mention what subject he teaches because I hadn't decided yet. Though, I'll tell you what. Look back through the chapter where Ritsuka picked his classes, and I'll let you pick! Can't be his art class because Sato-san already teaches that! *smiles* Let me know in your next review. Oh, and thanks for the sugar cookie! *Yum* Sugar+cookie=yum. Sugar+cookie+Soubi=heaven! I can do math! *grins***

**Cagna: That's a very interesting question, would Soubi disobey a direct order? Huh? We'll have to wait and see. And, yes…here's more cookies, keep the reviews coming.**

**OKAY! CHAPTER DONE!**

**You may be a tad confused about the dream. All I can say is that every scene will happen before the story is over. May not be in the same order, but they will all happen! Gives ya something to think about huh…*smiles***


	8. Under the bridge and into traffic

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Ritsuka winced as the battle in his mind raged, and the memories of Soubi seemed to fight against the pleasure coursing through him now.

Finally, Ritsuka opened his eyes; his mind had come to the conclusion for him. "No."

Kimura-sensei stared down at him. He was so eagar, he wanted to touch Ritsuka, to hold and embrace him. To make their connection complete through sex, and yet…he had said no. Ritsuka was frail, and weak. It would be all to easy to take Ritsuka whether he wanted it or not. Though, Kimura was not that kind of man, and even if he had been, this was his sacrifice, he beloved other half. His connection, and the only other person in this world who could love him. He could not bring himself to do that, no matter how bad he wanted Ritsuka right then.

Sighing he sat up. "May I ask why?"

Ritsuka sat up too, feeling terrible. "I…I had a fighter before you," Ritsuka said.

Kimura-sensei had not expected that!

"His name was Soubi, he…he was a blank fighter, and did not technically belong to me. He had to leave, to with someone else…but I…I still love him so much. I know I shouldn't! I know it's wrong! And you! You've been so kind, and…and I…"

"So that's what has been eating at you all this time," Kimura said pulling Ritsuka close to him, and softly holding him in his arms.

"H...How did you...?"

"I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but…we are connected remember. I know your feelings; I just don't always know why you're feeling them. I guess there is only one thing to do about that…" he said.

Leaning over he pulled Ritsuka's head to the side and kissed his neck once. "I'll just have to win you the old fashioned way." He went back to kissing him softly, with no intention of going further than this, and Ritsuka was not so cruel as to deny him that.

Their make out session had lasted so long he had missed his first class. That wasn't saying much as it was Sato-san's class. He opened the door to his room, and nearly fell over with surprise. He had forgotten about Hadaka-senpai, who was asleep, but still tied to the bed. Ritsuka grabbed his cloths and pulled one end of the tie so Hadaka-senpai's hands were now free. He would wake up eventually and untie himself the rest of the way. Ritsuka quickly got dressed and was about to head to his second class of the day when he looked out the window and saw Yuiko.

"She's back!" he said running down stairs and out into the open air to see her. She turned around smiling.

"Ritsuka-kun!" she said happily as he approached her.

"Hi! How are you feeling?"

"Um…" she pulled her hands out of her pockets showing him that they were bandaged pretty good. "I had to get a few stitches, but…the doctor said they should heal fine."

"I'm glad," Ritsuka said.

"They told me I don't have to go to class today, so I'm going to town to look for a job," Yuiko said.

"With your hands the way they are?"

"Yes, I promised Mama I would try and pay for as much of my tuition as possible," she said. "Would, would you like to come Ritsuka-kun?"

He didn't know how his teachers were going to feel for missing the first two days of school, but shortly after he decided he didn't care. Yuiko was more important right now. So he went with her into town.

* * *

"Soubi! Hurry up! We have to go check out the school!" Marianne said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Don't take that tone with me. That's were my concert will be for the students, and also where are wedding will be held. We have to check this place out!"

"Of course," he said feeling slightly happy. If they were going to the school he might get to see Ritsuka, even if he didn't get to talk to him. Soubi put Marianne's coat on her, and then put on his own. He held the door open as they left the room.

Finally out and about in town Marianne asked Soubi if he would get her a glass of pop, and one of those really big pretzels while she went off to look at jewelry.

"Alright," Soubi answered indifferently. It didn't take him long to find those things, and he went to the jewelry store she had indicated. Though he didn't see her, he did see someone else. Yuiko was in the store, and came walking out with a beautiful very expensive necklace.

"That's very pretty Yuiko!"

"Ah! Soubi!" she gasped looking ecstatic! She threw her arms around Soubi in greeting, and he dropped the pop and pretzel to the ground. She pulled away blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said innocently.

"Don't worry about it, I can get more," he said picking up the (now) garbage and throwing it away.

"Oh, Ritsuka-kun will be so happy to see you!"

"Is he here?"

"No, he…he went off with this really kind, and pretty woman! She gave me the money for this necklace!" Yuiko had always been a horrible judge of character, and he assumed she could only mean Marianne. Though willingly giving that much money to someone she had never met seemed uncharacteristically like her.

"How is Ritsuka?" he asked.

"Oh uh…he misses you," she said sweetly.

"Dose he?"

"Yea, you can tell. He rarely ever looks happy anymore. But seeing you again will make him so happy! C'mon he went this way!"

Soubi stopped really quick to pick up a new pop, and pretzel for his "sweetheart," and then they were on their way.

"What happened to your hands Yuiko?" he asked suddenly noticing that they were bandaged.

"Oh!" she thought about what Kimura-sensei had said. "The fire alarm went off and I got pushed into a trophy case!"

"That must have been terrible," Soubi said with a sneaky suspicion she was lying. Yuiko's face and eyes were so innocent, that she very easily gave fibs and lies away.

"Yea! I had to get stitches! Boy did they hurt!"

They must have. Soubi looked up and saw Marianne looking down over the bridge, an awestruck look upon her face, and he distinctly heard her say, "What the hell!"

* * *

(WARNING: I back tracked a little)

Ritsuka went to town with Yuiko that day, and the first half hour was spent window shopping as Yuiko's mind went around trying on and buying everything she couldn't afford. Though in reality she just stared at them.

The two of them got breakfast at a small café, and then Yuiko's eyes caught a beautiful necklace that almost made her cry.

"Look at that! Isn't it beautiful?

"Yes it is!" gasped a woman behind them. They turned to see a very attractive, and curvaceous woman standing there staring.

"I should have my fiancé buy it for me!" she said.

"Oh, you're getting married," Yuiko smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Yes, yes thank you."

"I've always dreamed of my wedding!" Yuiko said, and suddenly became starry eyed.

"Well, it's so unfortunate then that you're so tall. Men don't like tall girls," the woman said with a true expression of sympathy.

"Good thing for those breasts!" she said tapping Yuiko's boob with the back of her hand. "But the only man you're going to attract with those, are the kind you'd have to charge."

Yuiko suddenly looked to the point of tears, and Ritsuka had had enough. "Who are you anyway, and why do you insist on being such a bitch!?"

Yuiko had gasped at Ritsuka's words. She had never heard him say something so mean, and (in truth) Ritsuka had not said something so mean in such a long time.

"I am Mari—" she stopped as she turned to the boy. This was Ritsuka, her fiancé's previous sacrifice. He did look…absolutely precious. She held out her hands and placed them on either side of Ritsuka's face. She smiled as she thought; _yes…I can see why Soubi likes you_.

"My my," she said. "You sure have a rude little mouth, come along let's talk!"

She had a very strong American accents, and kept mispronouncing their Japanese words. Though he could still understand her.

She wrapped her arm tightly around his and began to lead him off in another direction. Yuiko, looking slightly worried began to follow.

"Oh you!" she said turning back to Yuiko, and pulling out some money from her pocket, and threw it at her. "You like that necklace? Buy it! On me!"

"Wah? Oh…thank you!" she said blushing slightly as she hurried off towards the store, and Marianne continued to drag him along.

"Excuse me!" he said furiously after a minute or to. "Where are we going?"

She suddenly stopped walking on the road bridge they were crossing, and turned to him. "You remind me of someone," she said.

"Uh, who?" He suddenly thought of those paintings again, and was silently praying she had not seen them.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. But I'm certain I've seen your picture before," she said grinning. "Ah yes! I remember, my fiancé had a few pictures of you. Soubi likes to keep all his pictures in an album."

"Soubi! You…" he stopped. This was her, Soubi's fiancé. He stared at her, really looking at her for the first time, and couldn't help but think that Soubi had found himself quite a catch (for her being a girl and all).

"Yes, you were in all those pictures he burned," she said sadly.

"Burned?"

"Yes, it was after the first night we had sex. He picked up an envelope with your and his pictures in it, and began to throw them in our fire place. I asked him what he was doing," she said sincerely. Her eyes almost to the point of overflowing with tears, and she knew her little skit here was convincing the small boy, for he looked slightly paler. That was why she made such a good actress.

"What…what did he say?" Ritsuka asked.

"He said," she looked at him very seriously now. "Now that I have you, I have no need for these worthless memories."

It had been purely by chance that she had called the photo's memories, as Ritsuka once had. Though up to that point, he had only slightly believed her story. Something still had tapped at the back of his mind telling him that Soubi would not do that! Though after hearing the photos called memories, he was sure Soubi had said those words. How else would she have known Ritsuka called his pictures memories?

He stared down at the cars below. Ritsuka had expect Soubi to have moved on, but to have just thrown him out of his life, and…memories forever like that…

"Sit up here sweet heart," she said to Ritsuka as she seated herself on the railing. Ritsuka sat up there too, though he didn't know why. It wasn't as though he wanted to hear any more of this woman's story.

"I know it must hurt, you two must have been so close at that time. Though, he is with me now, and he's the happiest he's ever been. I know you would just want the best for him," she said placing her hand on Ritsuka's sholder.

"It's fine, please tell Soubi I'm glad he's happy," Ritsuka said. No emotion was in his voice. He pushed passed emotion, and kept it deep within himself. _No more_, he thought. _No more carring about other people, it hurts far too much._ He stared down at his feet.

Marianne looked down the road. Soubi was in deep conversation with Yuiko, and they were on their way here! She stood up and turned to Ritsuka, "You're so sweet little one," she said. "You'll find someone who cares about you. Perhaps, in your next life!"

With that she pushed him as hard as she could. Ritsuka tried to catch himself, but he missed, and went falling to the concrete highway below.

**

* * *

**

Thanks guys for the reviews! I love love love love reviews! Sorry I didn't send out this chapter earliar. Our roof started leaking, and we had to buy some tar and patch it up. Won't know if we patched up the right spot until it starts raining again.

**Deshera: Dirty evil mind? I can promise you by the stories end you're either going to hate me, or love me. *smiles* Alright, First, I was going to correct you about the little mix up of characters you had. Though you did that for yourself. *smiles* I suppose the suffixes confused you. Senpai is a suffix put at the end of a boy's name to show that that person is in an older grade than you and that shows respect to them. Sensei as I'm sure you already know is a suffix used for teacher. As for the error, I did make a mistake but not the one you pointed out. I wrote: "Yes, because being tied up in front of all my classmates is a normal sketching pose," Ritsuka said. It should have been: "Yes, because being tied up in front of all my classmates is a normal sketching pose," Ritsuka said sarcastically**.** The problem with this is when I read the story I know how the tones of the character's voices should sound, and sometimes forget to write them in. Sorry for that, I'll try to be more careful. Thanks for the long review though. _You still have to pick what class Kimura-sensei teaches_…please do soon...otherwise it will be left up to me, and you won't get to decide. I'd like it if you'd decide.**


	9. 69,000

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Kimura-sensei had just finished purchasing a new set of cameras for his photography class, he walked out of his way on his way back to the school. He wanted to see Ritsuka who he sensed was still quite sad. It was hard to know where Ritsuka was, the small thread leading from his chest told him where to go.

He rounded a corner, following the thread with his eyes, and saw it lead to the overpass bridge above the street he was walking down. Ritsuka was sitting on the railing; a woman was beside him, with her hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

She jumped down from the railing and stood facing Ritsuka, and he got worried. He didn't know who this woman was, but…she had a certain air about her that told him she was no good, and he could sense it all the way from here.

Suddenly she shoved Ritsuka, and he began to fall! Kimura gasped, dropping the expensive camara's upon the ground (breaking most of them). He didn't have time to think. Kimura used his spells to help him jump quickly. First he jumped onto the top of a car, and then onto a truck in the next lane, and then onto the top of a semi, that was driving directly under Ritsuka at that very moment, and Kimura-sensei caught him with ease…

Ritsuka thought for sure he was dead the moment the woman had pushed him, and the only person he though of as he fell was Soubi. He had expected a lot of things, a loud noise, a pain, the screeching of tires as they sped to avoid hitting his corpse. Though nothing he expected happened. What he felt was two arms catching him, as everything became slightly dark. Ritsuka looked up at the person who had caught him. The light fell upon his face as soon as they were no longer under the bridge.

"I got you Tsugi," Kimura said. He looked back as Marianne ran across the road, obviously awestruck that Kimura had saved him.

"What the hell!" she said. _How did he manage that?_ She turned to Soubi.

"Oh sweetheart!" she said pulling him quickly into a kiss so he would not look out and see Ritsuka, who was now being steered away from him.

"Uh…wait…" Yuiko suddenly gasped. "Soubi is your fiancé!"

"Guilty as charged." she grinned as Yuiko looked horror struck.

"Soubi, you're marrying her," she looked incredibly sad, and Soubi felt a small stab of guilt in his chest.

"Of course he is why shouldn't he?"

Yuiko, ignoring her comment looked down at the ground. Soubi was getting married…

Suddenly she looked up at Marianne, "Um…where is Ritsuka-kun?"

"Oh, um…well, we were talking, and I told him Soubi was with me. Said it wouldn't take long if he would like to talk and spend the day with his old friend. Though, he laughed, said he was glad Soubi was off his hands," she turned to Soubi now, looking heart broken. "I'm sorry my dearest, but he ran off shortly after that!"

Soubi knew she was lying, first off, Ritsuka and him had shared too many close and personal memories for him to not want to see Soubi, at least once more. Second, even if by the million to one chance he had said those words, Soubi knew he would not have left Yuiko behind alone. He started looking around immediately for Ritsuka but didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

"Are you alright Tsugi?" Kimura asked softly.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka lied. The wind whipped at their hair and cloths as the semi continued speeding down the highway.

"So, who was that bitch?" he asked, with a slight smirk on his face. He was clearly glad to be using that word to describe her.

"My old fighter's fiancé," Ritsuka said sadly.

"Oh, man. She doesn't seemed too pleased with you dose she? Well, we'll bring her down a peg. I have a plan, trust me you're going to outshine the little slut!"

"Yeah right," Ritsuka said sarcastically. How was a scrawny fourteen year old supposed to outshine a hot, sexy, fully grown woman? It couldn't happen, especially if the person he was trying to win back was into women now.

Then he it suddenly sunk in what he had said. "Kimura-sensei, how?"

"Jealousy is the best way to kick that little slut back in line," he said with a smile. "I still want very much to win your heart in the end, and don't think I won't try, but if my plan works, then in addition to showing the drama queen up, you may even_ temporarily_ win Soubi back!"

He had put a strong emphasis on temporarily.

"Kimura, uh…"

"First off, we have to get off this semi," he said. "Put your arms around me!"

Ritsuka did as he was told, and Kimura-sensei lifted him into the air and jumped from the semi, hitting the top of one passing car and then jumping onto the sidewalk.

"All done," he said as he sat Ritsuka on his feet. "C'mon we better get back."

* * *

"Uh, he's long gone Soubi, come on we have to get back to the school!" she said grabbing the coke from him she began to drag Soubi off towards the school.

"Goodbye Yuiko," Soubi said. She stood there watching them leave, and with a sigh and feeling of loneliness enveloping her she went back to job hunting…alone.

* * *

It took them a little while to get back to the bridge on foot, Kimura-sensei stopped at his toppled over back, and sighed.

"Oh yea, I forgot about them," he said picking the bag up he began shuffling through them.

"What's in there?" Ritsuka asked for he wasn't in a very good position to see what was inside it.

"My camera's for photography class," he said. "I dropped the bag when I saw you in danger. Damn, they got broke! And it seems like someone already shuffled through and stole the ones that didn't get broken."

"I'm sorry Kimura-sensei, I'll pay for it!"

"You're not doing that," he said. "Not unless you have sixty-nine thousand burning a whole in your pocket."

"Sixty-nine—"

"Yup, I have twenty-three student, each were getting a three thousand dollar camera," he sighed. Standing up, he noticed the look Ritsuka had on his face, and he was sure if Ritsuka still had his ears, they would be pressed down against his little head.

"Now don't look so upset Ritsuka," Kimura-sensei grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the school. "I got some money somewhere; I'll try and replace them with that."

* * *

Soubi and Marianne arrived at the school and were being given a tour by the principal, on where the concert and wedding would be. Soubi wasn't listening, but he was mapping out the school in his head.

"Oh yes, I love that idea," Marianne said with a small laugh. "Could we perhaps taste your food here, you know for the reception."

"Of course, Soubi, Marianne, follow me," the principal said. He led them to an outdoor table, and told them the chef's would be with them in a moment.

Sitting there Marianne began chatting about how she was going to wear her hair the day of the wedding.

Marianne was just asking Soubi if she should die her hair a different color for the occasion, but stopped upon seeing a man come around the corner. He had black hair, sun glasses, and wore his cloths in a state of tousled-ness that would have turned any man, or woman on.

She felt herself blush instantly, and began her classic flirty motions of flipping her hair and crossing her legs just right so they were easily visible by the dark hot figure, who approached her.

"Why hello," he said arriving at the table, and smiling seductively.

"Hi," she said trying desperately to act cool.

Any normal man would have been upset that his fiancé was being hit on by another man, but he didn't care, because he didn't love her. Besides, it happened so often it was almost a traditional meal-time occurrence.

He did notice one thing about this man, he was fighter unit, he could tell. Though whose, he wasn't sure.

"I was just watching you Miss," he said grabbing her hand and softly kissing it. She felt a chill run from the back of her hand all the way up her arm, and into her neck. She couldn't help but shiver.

"I noticed," she said innocently.

Kimura suddenly reached his hand up into the air and snapped his fingers, "You, blonde!"

Soubi looked up.

"Get us some drinks!"

This was a first; his eyebrow went up in the air at the man's rudeness.

"Don't be rude Soubi, get us some drinks," Marianne said shooing him away with her hand.

"Yes Marianne," he said getting to his feet, he went off into the kitchen, and was instantly shoved to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Natsuo was seated on top of him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes! Follow me!" he said grabbing Soubi's arm and pulling him to his feet. He began trying to drag Soubi away, but he wasn't moving.

"I have to get drinks for—"

"Forget Marianne for a minute, we have a present for you," he said and with one final tug he loosened Soubi's feet leading him to the dorms, and it only took about two minutes for them to arrive. Youji was already standing outside the door.

"Okay go in!" they said.

Soubi looked at them.

"Go on!"

Sighing, he put his hand on the door handle and turned it.

* * *

(WARNING: Back tracked)

Kimura-sensei and Ritsuka were walking up to the school, and he suddenly grinned at seeing her. Quickly he pulled Ritsuka behind the wall before he saw the two of them. "Ready to make her pay?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes now," he said handing the bag of broken camera's to Ritsuka, and he began to unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt, he took off his tie letting it hang there. He was already making Ritsuka blush terribly, Kimura-sensei was so hot…

He pulled his shirt so it was no longer tucked into his pants, and he ruffled up his hair so it was messy, and no longer straight. Though he still looked perfect! Ritsuka felt his mind slipping into a strange sort of fantasy.

"What…what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked feverishly.

"Loveless, has the ability to easily make someone desire them," he said. "I'm going to make her love me."

"How's that going to get her back?"

"Because once we reach the point that she's madly in love with me, we'll let her watch while I kiss you," he said.

"That doesn't seem like a very good plan," Ritsuka said. He already spotted about a thousand ways it could backfire.

"Well," he shrugged indifferently. "If nothing else it will get Soubi away from her for a few minutes and—"

"Can we help!"

They turned around, seeing the two Zero's standing there looking anxious.

"No you can't," Ritsuka said, but he had said it at exactly the same time Kimura-sensei said, "Of course."

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

"Look, I have a plan, You," he said pointing at Natsuo. "You job is, when Soubi gets into the kitchen you take him to the boy's dorm room 15."

_Wait_, Ritsuka thought. _That's my room_.

"You," he said pointing to Youji. "You take Ritsuka to room 15 and keep him there until Soubi arrives!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ritsuka asked, everything was moving to fast, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Soubi yet!

"Nope," the three people around him chanted together, and Kimura-sensei pulled from his pocket a pair of sun glasses and threw them on, and then he turned and started walking back around the building. Ritsuka felt a strange urge to follow his hot teacher, but before he could even think to act on the impulse Youji had grabbed his arm and begun to drag him back to the boy's dorms.

Natsuo went to the kitchen as he was told.

Once Youji and Ritsuka were in his room Youji began attacking Ritsuka's hair with a comb in hopes to make Ritsuka look as attractive as possible.

"Well now," Youji said. "What else?"

"Youji, I shouldn't—"

"Shut up!" Youji said looking around.

"But Soubi doesn't want to see me, he's happy with—"

"Shut up!" he said yet again a little more forcefully this time.

"But…Soubi he—"

"Ritsuka damn it! If you don't shut up, I'll hog tie you and gag you and Soubi can find you that way!"

Ritsuka shut up at that point, and Youji was looking through his luggage to see if Ritsuka had anything sexy to wear.

"Where's your leather outfit?" Youji asked.

"I don't have a leather outfit," Rituska said.

"You don't…I thought everyone did!" he said sadly. "Oh well, what your wearing will just have to do. Perhaps he has a thing for uniforms anyway."

Youji looked out the window and saw Soubi coming with Natsuo.

"Alright, I'm going to wait outside!" Youji said. "You look hot don't worry!"

He sure didn't feel hot, as he sat back down on his bed. He noticed the tie he had used to bind Hadaka-senpai were strewn about his bed, and their was a hole the size of a fist in the wall. He must not have been too happy.

Ritsuka hopped up and looked out the window to see if he could see Soubi coming. He couldn't, and so he sat back down on the bed, and he heard a soft click. The doorknob was turning, and…it opened…

**

* * *

****Kimura-sensei teaches photography! Hope that makes everyone happy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Okay, I have to tell you guys, I have already written the final chapter for this story, and it almost made me cry. I hope you guys don't hate what my evil little mind has planned for the conclusion. Just keep in mind the dream, and don't hate me too much.**


	10. Shattered Completely

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Ritsuka hopped up and looked out the window to see if he could see Soubi coming. He couldn't, and so he sat back down on the bed, and he heard a soft click. The doorknob was turning, and…it opened…

There he was, Soubi. Though he looked different, his beautiful sun lit hair was no longer long and flowing, but…short. His eyes looked lost, and depressed until the split second after he saw Ritsuka's face.

And Soubi had never seen a more beautiful sight. Ritsuka was sitting at the edge of a bed, wearing the schools uniform, his hair was perfect, as it had always been. His eyes looked worried, and upon his cheeks a soft flush of red. The color he could only find upon Ritsuka's face. His raven haired angel was right in front of him, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said staring at him. He came in a little further, and Youji reached in closing the door.

Ritsuka stood up, and walked over to him. That's when Soubi noticed Ritsuka had grown. Not much, Soubi would still have to bend down quite far to kiss his forehead, but still, he had grown. Ritsuka's hand went up to Soubi's hair, and he ran his finger through it until, only too soon, the hair ended.

"Soubi, how could you let her destroy your beautiful hair?" Ritsuka said, and that was all it took. He could not contain himself any longer in a single rapid movement he had picked Ritsuka up placed him on the bed and was on top of him.

It happened so quickly it felt like in one blink he had gone from standing to lying on the bed. "Soubi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I missed you so much Ritsuka," Soubi said almost desperately. "God I've missed you."

"Soubi," he said softly, and Soubi bent down kissing him passionately.

Truth be told, Kimura-sensei's kiss was more passionate, but that was aided by the bond of their connection. Soubi's kiss was so familiar to him, and he hadn't truly understood how much they were missed until now.

It was like a dream, Soubi was here, holding him. Touching every part of Ritsuka his hands could reach. Kissing every part he could get away with. Though Ritsuka had missed him so much…there wasn't much he couldn't get away with.

He had taken of Ritsuka's jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt. This couldn't be real! Ritsuka felt like crying, Soubi was once again in his arms. As for Soubi, he was amazed. Ritsuka, was so cute, so little, so perfect! How could Ritsuka have remained unchanged, when Soubi had changed so completely?

Soubi pulled back staring down at his raven haired angel. He looked so cute. His shirt open, his eyes shut, that blush that lightened up his face. Ritsuka was acting innocent and shy, as if this were his first time having sex. _Oh please, _Soubi begged silently to himself._ Please let every time with Ritsuka be this amazing!_

To say that Ritsuka was nervous would be an understatement. He was sure they were going to have sex, Soubi was getting closer and closer to it with every kiss. Ritsuka could not remember what he was supposed to do, he was sure he must do something. Other than the times he had been raped, he had only had sex once. A memory seemed to float back to him from the first time they had had sex:

(((Flash Back)))

"If you must have your arms above you," Soubi said grasping his hands by the wrists again, but this time placing them around his neck. "Then put them around me Ritsuka."

(((Flash Back End)))

So Ritsuka did, he wrapped his arms around Soubi tightly, wishing he would never have to let go. Then without so much as a warning their make out session stopped, Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka pulling him close into a tight hug.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said lowering his arms and giving Soubi a light tap on his chest, trying to tell Soubi politely to let him go. It was at that point he noticed Soubi was shaking. "Soubi?! What's wrong!?"

Using all his strength he finally pushed Soubi back far enough to see his face…and he was crying…

"Soubi," he whispered placing his hands on either side of Soubi's face, and he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Ritsuka didn't know when Soubi had lost his glasses, but they were gone. "Soubi? Did I do something wrong?"

Soubi's eyes seemed to widen at those words, and again Soubi pulled him into a hug, running his finger's through the boy's hair. "My Ritsuka could never do wrong," Soubi said softly. His voice was firm, unwavering, but the tears still fell. He was so used to hiding his emotions that Soubi was horrified to discover he couldn't stop them from falling.

"Soubi, talk to me. What's happening to us?" Ritsuka asked tearfully. Soubi's slight moment of weakness seemed to overtake Ritsuka completely and he couldn't help but cry too.

"There is no us Ritsuka," Soubi said softly.

"What do you mean? We—"

"Acted on a moment of impulse, I'm just glad I stopped before we went to far."

"What?"

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry. I truly had never expected to see you again after that night in the air port…and…I'm with Marianne now. She is my sacrifice. I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Damn it Soubi you're always sorry! I haven't stopped thinking about you once since you left, and it seems you really did forget me."

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand holding it softly, as though it were a butterfly that would flutter away if he made any sudden moves.

"I would never forget my Ritsuka, but we can't be together. I have to love Marianne now, and she is my sacrifice. I must go back to her," he said standing up, he bent down and picked up his glasses from the floor, and then he started to leave. Panicked Ritsuka jumped up.

"No!" Ritsuka said jumping up and grabbing a hold of the back of Soubi's coat. "You can't leave Soubi! Everything I worked so hard on, trying to get you to realize that you're a person with feelings, and that you don't have to obey orders just because someone tells you to do something. Are you telling me that in our short time apart you have let her turn you back into a mindless obedient slave! You're so much more…no…you're better than that Soubi!"

He stared back at Ritsuka, heartbroken by the look upon his face. "Ritsuka, I am not more than that. That is what I was raised to be, I cannot change it. Marianne and I have to be about the school the next couple of days, but…I'm not going to speak to you again. I've moved on," he lied. "Let go of us, and move on yourself. It's over," Soubi sighed, and he threw open the door leaving Ritsuka standing there.

No…he had not said those words again! Soubi always seemed to know just what to say to shatter his heart completely.

**

* * *

****Well, there it is...they finally met! Not the meeting you guys had hoped for huh?**


	11. Toh san

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

He stared back at Ritsuka, heartbroken by the look upon his face. "Ritsuka, I am not more than that. That is what I was raised to be, I cannot change it. Marianne and I have to be about the school the next couple of days, but…I'm not going to speak to you again. I've moved on," he lied. "Let go of us, and move on yourself. It's over," Soubi sighed, and he threw open the door leaving Ritsuka standing there.

No…he had not said those words again! Soubi always seemed to know just what to say to shatter his heart completely.

"Damn you," Ritsuka whispered under his breath, and his eyes traveled to the wall. The hole in it, was the size of a fist. Though, he was pretty sure he could make a bigger one. Without thinking, or planning he slammed his fist into the wall directly below the other. Then he began to cry, and the pain now pulsing through his hand had nothing to do with his tears.

* * *

Kimura was turning on the charm, and Marianne was falling for him easily. She giggled and laughed, and batted her lashes, and pushed her arms together to make her boobs seem bigger. All the classic signs of flirting, if he had had two hours with her Kimura was sure he would have had that girl head over heals for him. He didn't have that much time, for Ritsuka was feeling terribly depressed, and he saw Soubi coming out of the corner of his eye.

"My lady I must leave," he said picking up a rose from a near by vase and handing it to her. "I hope to see you again."

With that he nodded his head and turned away. Soubi turned up at the table just as Kimura disappeared from Marianne's view.

"Where have you been?" she snapped.

"About," he said.

"I thought you were getting us drinks!"

"They all had cinnamon in it, you wouldn't have liked it." Soubi knew Marianne was allergic to cinnamon.

"Oh, well, while you were gone me and my new friend picked out all the dishes for the wedding," she said. "I suppose we should go home for a bit. The concert is going to be in a few days. I must prepare my voice!"

"Yes Marianne," Soubi said softly as he followed her, and couldn't help but look back up at Ritsuka's window as they left. He felt terrible and found his mind wandering. _Really_, he thought. _How painful would death be? _

* * *

Kimura-sensei could sense Ritsuka's tortured feelings, and he wanted to see him. Though he wasn't sure if Ritsuka wanted to be alone or not. So he went to his room, and called in sick for his other classes. If Ritsuka wanted to see him he would come, so he sat on his bed…and waited patiently.

* * *

Yuiko had to finish job hunting, even if Ritsuka had left her. She had tried many places, and found herself thinking she was stupid for buying this necklace when she could have easily given the money to her mother for her tuition.

"Hey, you look sad," a voice behind her said.

"Ritsuka-kun!" she said spinning around, but felt disappointed when it wasn't him. "Oh, Hadaka-senpai!"

"Hi," he said smiling. "Why are you sad?"

"Me and Ritsuka-kun were job hunting, and…I don't know…he just…left."

"I'm sorry, but hey I have a job for you," he said.

"You do!" she looked ecstatic!

"Yea, my dad needs a waitress at the schools café. You can…you can work the cash register until your hands heal."

"Oh thank you!" she said blushing. He put his arm around her, and she noticed…Hadaka-senpai was taller than her. She felt herself blush.

She hadn't know their was a student café at the school, but she sure knew it now. All the students seem to come here for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and she was told that she could get a discount if she worked there after class everyday. It was all to perfect! Yuiko asked if she could start work that day. They gave her an adorible black and white uniform that wasn't to different from the French maid's outifts she used to see on television, and she had Hadaka-senpai for to thank for it.

* * *

Ritsuka had stayed in his room, seated upon the floor, his bloody had wrapped up in his shirt. Was something broken? Not that he cared. It sure hurt like it was broken, but he doubted it was. The pain would be in his hand if it was broken right? So why was this pain in his chest? He couldn't stand it no more.

Ritsuka got up, and went straight to Kimura-sensei's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard some shuffling inside and then the door opened. His sensei was wet, and looked like he had just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing pants and a shirt, but Ritsuka didn't care about that.

"Are you okay Ritsuka?" he asked. Ritsuka reached his (non-bloody) hand and wrapped it around Kimura's collar.

"Your nick name is Toh-san!" he said before pulling Kimura's head down level with his, and kissing him as passionately as he could. The same energy as before began to flow through them, and Kimura pulled softly away.

"Ritsuka, what is it you want?"

"I want to sleep with you," he demanded.

"What ever my Sacrifice wants," he said leading Ritsuka over to the bed he laid him down. _Yes_, he thought as he began to kiss and touch Ritsuka's body. _My plan worked out perfectly_!

* * *

**Aw…everyone got mad at Soubi. *tears***

**Sorry for the shortness, but this seemed like a really good spot to end the chapter! Look at it this way, you won't have to wait too long for an update.**

**Warrior Nun, that was a strange...review...huh.**

**Are you mad at Soubi?**


	12. One night with Toh san

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Ritsuka had stayed in his room, seated upon the floor, his bloody had wrapped up in his shirt. Was something broken? Not that he cared. It sure hurt like it was broken, but he doubted it was. The pain would be in his hand if it was broken right? So why was this pain in his chest? He couldn't stand it no more.

Ritsuka got up, and went straight to Kimura-sensei's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard some shuffling inside and then the door opened. His sensei was wet, and looked like he had just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing pants and a shirt, but Ritsuka didn't care about that.

"Are you okay Ritsuka?" he asked. Ritsuka reached his (non-bloody) hand and wrapped it around Kimura's collar.

"Your nick name is Toh-san!" he said before pulling Kimura's head down level with his, and kissing him as passionately as he could. The same energy as before began to flow through them, and Kimura pulled softly away.

"Ritsuka, what is it you want?"

"I want to sleep with you," he demanded.

"What ever my Sacrifice wants," he said leading Ritsuka over to the bed he laid him down. _Yes_, he thought as he began to kiss and touch Ritsuka's body. _My plan worked out perfectly_!

Truthfully, Ritsuka didn't want to have sex with Kimura-sensei. However, he had to get Soubi back! Hurt Soubi like he had hurt him! Having sex with another man was a perfect way to do that!

He laid back closing his eyes, allowing his sensei to do with him whatever he pleased. Though, the more it went on, the more he began to feel…guilty…

Ritsuka had never felt this feeling with Kimura before now, and he wondered why he felt it now. The passion was still there, just as strong as it had ever been. Something was different, and Ritsuka was sure his feelings for Soubi had screwed up his head. _Damn it Soubi_, he thought. _You even have to ruin this for me_!

Kimura kissed his neck seeding that energy through his neck down to his spine, and Ritsuka couldn't help but gasp. Was their passion? Yes. Did it feel good? Yes. Did it feel right? Not even close. He had to hurt Soubi though, that would be the only way he would feel right again…right?

Kimura started kissing him, his hand reaching down, and began undoing Ritsuka's belt.

"Never mind," Ritsuka said suddenly sitting up.

"Uh, Tsugi what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this after all," he said sighing slightly.

"Sure you can," Kimura-sensei said smiling. He placed his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders forcing him back on the bed. "Just lay back my Ritsuka, keep still. I'll do everything."

"No, I can't," he said sitting back up, and Kimura's mind snapped his fingers thinking, _damn_.

"Tsugi, what happened to your hand?" he asked when he spotted it bleeding.

"Oh…I hit a wall."

"You did what!" Suddenly sex was the last thing in Kimura-sensei's mind. He rushed to his closet pulling out the first aid kit, and began tending to Ritsuka's hand. "What's wrong with you why would you do that to yourself? I don't think anything is broken but damn that looks like it hurts."

"It's fine…I don't feel it anymore," Ritsuka said.

Kimura-sensei sanitized and bandaged Ritsuka's hand, and then put the kit away. "Ritsuka, no matter how mad Soubi makes you…you shouldn't…" he wasn't sure what words he was looking for here.

"Sensei, can I sleep in here tonight?" he asked.

"Only if you call me by my nick name," he said smiling.

"Toh-san."

"Okay, lay down and go to sleep," he said. "I have some papers to get from my office, so please don't wait up."

"Okay," Ritsuka said. Ritsuka laid down his sleeve coming right up by his nose, and he suddenly sat up saying "Phew!"

"What is it?"

"My shirt smells like Soubi's damn cigarettes!" he said taking off his shirt completely, and throwing it to the side. Then he laid back down finally prepared to sleep.

With that he left the room almost ready to kick himself. His plan had almost worked! Almost! Now Ritsuka was lying on his bed, shirtless mind, and he wasn't going to be able to touch him. If being Ritsuka's fighter caused this much stress, then it was no wonder Soubi smoked. As he walked back to his room to retrieve the imaginary papers from his office he had to wonder how long it took Soubi to get Ritsuka in bed.

* * *

Back at their hotel room Soubi went into their bedroom locking the door, and telling Marianne he was sick. Marianne was so afraid of getting sick that she ordered him not to leave the room until he was completely well.

Soubi spent the rest of his night with his photo album open looking at all the pictures of Ritsuka he could find. Though there was just one problem…Ritsuka was twelve in all the pictures he had of him. Ritsuka today was not twelve, and more mature than he had been back then. Soubi would take the Ritsuka today over the twelve year old Ritsuka any day.

Soubi picked up his new cell phone. Marianne had forced him to throwaway his old one. He looked down at it, he still remembered Ritsuka's number, and still paid Ritsuka's phone bill as he had promised him. It…it couldn't hurt just to call and hear Ritsuka's voice. He wouldn't say anything, he would just call and wait to hear Ritsuka on the other end.

Making up his mind Soubi dialed Ritsuka's number, and put the phone to his ear. He heard it ring a few times, and then a very drowsy voice answered, "Hello?"

Soubi smiled. Ritsuka's voice was amazing.

"Hello?"

There it was again. Ritsuka was amazing…

"Ritsuka put that away," said another voice he was sure he had heard before.

"Toh-san?"

"You need to relax."

He heard the phone close, and the dial tone came up. Soubi lowered the phone slowly from his ear. So…he was sleeping with someone else…the voice sounded far too close to have been from another bed.

"Good job Ritsuka," he whispered softly. Ritsuka had moved on…just like Soubi told him to.

* * *

Ritsuka stared at the phone Kimura-sensei had closed. He hadn't recognized the number. Ritsuka rolled over staring at the number at the top of his recent calls list, and Kimura-sensei's hands began running up and down his bare stomach. The same energy echoed through him, and he turned over blushing slightly, "Toh-san, I—"

"I want you to feel better Tsugi, how can I do that for you?"

His hand trailed down, this time taking off his belt completely. "Toh-san," he gasped. Clinging to his shirt his face suddenly blushing terribly, Kimura-sensei kissed his forehead softly. Ritsuka was so beautiful when he was turned on.

"Don't be embarrassed, you've done this before," he said sweetly.

Yes, he had. Though this was different, he had never done it with_ him_, and their connection made his touches feel almost unbearable, but so wonderful at the same time. He was worried about going to far with him, what would sex with this man be like if he could barely stand his teasing?

Kimura's hand entered his pants, and Ritsuka was trapped. He had now gone too far with him to even attempt building up the strength to say no.

"Toh— uh…nhh…" Kimura's tongue entered his mouth, and he was lost…

**

* * *

**

My darn spell checker must be a piece of ****! No matter how carefully I read or how much I use spell check I always have mistakes. *sighs* *hits head on keyboard*

**Hope you all liked the latest chapter! As always please review!**

**I don't know how long this story will be, or if I'll write another book for it or not. I'll just have to wait and see.**


	13. Ritsuka's been arrested!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"Don't be embarrassed, you've done this before," he said sweetly.

Yes, he had. Though this was different, he had never done it with_ him_, and their connection made his touches feel almost unbearable, but so wonderful at the same time. He was worried about going to far with him, what would sex with this man be like if he could barely stand his teasing?

Kimura's hand entered his pants, and Ritsuka was trapped. He had now gone too far with him to even attempt building up the strength to say no.

"Toh— uh…nhh…" Kimura's tongue entered his mouth, and he was lost…

* * *

Seeing as the first two days of school had gone by and he had only attended one class, he thought it best to go to his classes today. Though, he still skipped Sato-san's class. His next class of the day was photography, which Kimura-sensei taught.

He hadn't really thought of their relationship as being weird until he saw him standing in front of the class, telling them about how to use the dark room, and how you don't open the door when the light is on.

Ritsuka kept looking at him, and images of the night before kept slipping back into his mind. Images of the first time his sensei and he had had sex. It was also the first time he had given a blowjob to anyone before, and the only thing he could think about that whole time was Soubi. Had he really thought sleeping with sensei would make him feel better? Because it didn't…

Kimura-sensei looked quite different standing up teaching, rather than on top of him naked. Ritsuka kept feeling his face go red every time his sensei looked at him, and he would immediately look out the window.

At least Yuiko didn't seem mad at him for ditching her. He decided not to tell her that Marianne had pushed him off the bridge. She kept going on and on about how wonderful a fiancé Soubi had. Why should he ruin her ignorance? Someone else she spoke of constantly was Hadaka-senpai, and how he had gotten her a job at the school's café.

Later that class period Yuiko had a hard time working the camera's, and they had to use old, semi-broken camera's because Ritsuka fell off the bridge making Kimura-sensei drop his bag to save him. That was hardly his fault though.

Ritsuka was trying to show Yuiko the proper way to load film into the camera, when his phone went off in the middle of class.

"Aoyagi-san, would you like to be excused," Kimura-sensei asked.

Ritsuka nodded and walked out in the hall to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he said. It wasn't the same number from last night, but he hadn't recognized this number either. Though the voice that answered was unmistakable!

"Rit-chan!" Kio said happily. "You know I never thought I would call you, but hey…I did!"

"Oh…what do you want?"

"YOU HAD SEX!" he suddenly shouted.

Ritsuka was so shocked upon hearing it that he jumped and dropped the phone. Cursing aloud, he picked it back up.

"What!?"

"I can tell by your voice! Was it Soubi?"

"No," he snapped, a little more rudely than he had intended.

"Oh…I thought that…never mind."

"What—do—you—want?" he asked sternly.

"Well that's kind of rude isn't. No, 'Gosh Kio, it's so good to hear from you!' or 'It's been such a long time, how have you been Kio?' That's what happens I guess when people leave to go to school, and forget all about their friends back here."

"I didn't forget," Ritsuka said dully.

"Well, anyway. Yayoi has been coming over here asking about Yuiko a lot. Thought I'd call so I could get him to stop pestering me," Kio said.

"Yuiko is…she's fine."

"What's with the hesitation?"

"Well, she had to go to the hospital. Though she's okay now."

"Really? What happened?"

"I…I don't have time to explain right now. I'm supposed to be in class!" he said furiously. It wasn't as though he wasn't happy to hear from Kio, it was just he was still upset about the mini heart attack he had given him a few seconds ago.

"Oh…well. Could you at least tell me where Sou-chan is?" Kio asked almost pleading.

"So that's really why you're calling!"

"Well, Yayoi really has been pestering me. I didn't make that up, but I…I just figured Soubi wouldn't run off without at least telling _you_ where he was going. I mean you're his boyfriend right? Well…you were—"

"Look if you must know, Soubi and I have broken up, and he's here with his fiancé staying in a hotel by my school! I…" he suddenly heard the dial tone. Kio had hung up.

Meanwhile back at Kio's pad (a.k.a. Soubi's old apartment) Kio was rapidly packing, and calling for plane tickets. Planning a little trip of his own.

* * *

His next class was swimming, and the other students and he had to walk to another building to attend it. Yuiko (who had been told by a teacher that her specially made shirts had arrived) had run off with the teacher.

As he was walking up to the school someone grabbed him from behind holding him close, and whispered; "Now it's your turn." The sun caught his eyes for a second as he spun around to see Hadaka-senpai standing there smiling.

"I'm sorry but you deserved that!" Ritsuka said knowing he could only mean the little incident in which he had been tied to Ritsuka's bed.

"So…where have you been sleeping Ritsuka? It certainly hasn't been in our dorm room," he said devilishly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Not a chance!" Ritsuka snapped.

"So then where have you been sleeping? Surely it can't be with Yuiko, one night in her bed and her ears would be gone! You will be in our dorm room tonight."

"Like that's going to happen!" Ritsuka said.

"Well, then Yuiko won't have a job tomorrow," he said darkly.

Before Ritsuka knew what was happening he had punched Hadaka-senpai right in the nose. He was shorter, and most certainly weaker than senpai, but…he still fell like a ton of bricks, and Ritsuka stepped back...senpai wasn't moving.

"Senpai?" he asked slightly worried.

A teacher suddenly ran over and began to check senpai, over. After only a second or two, she pulled out her phone dialing the police. "Yes, we need an ambulance and police here. One of our students has assaulted another!"

"What!?" Ritsuka said furiously. So he had hit the guy, but he hadn't hit him hard enough for to get KO'd! No way! His hand was hurting terribly, he had used the same hand he had hit the wall with to hit Senpai's face.

Kimura-sensei was down stairs in a flash, and looked down at the student on the ground. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked the teacher.

"I don't know he won't wake up!" she said desperately.

Ritsuka was horror struck; no…this couldn't have happened. It didn't make sense. Kimura-sensei told the teacher he would keep Ritsuka inside until the police came, and then he very quickly steered Ritsuka away.

As soon as they were inside the building Kimura held out his palm to Ritsuka. "Hit my hand as hard as you possibly can," he said.

"Why?"

"I want to see how strong you are, use your good hand instead," he said.

"Alright," Ritsuka swung back hitting Kimura's hand as hard as he could.

"Just as I thought, you're weak!"

"Gee, thanks," he sighed.

"No what I mean is that kid is tall, and I'd bet anything he's stronger than you. The boy's probably faking to get you in trouble. Did you do anything to upset him?"

"I tied and gaged him to my bed and then left him there all night," Ritsuka said dully. Then with as small nervous laugh added, "Does that count?"

"Okay, they should find out once the ambulance gets here that he's not being serious," he said. "Then it should all just blow over."

"Yea sure," Ritsuka sighed looking out the window he saw a police car and ambulance coming up to the school.

"Well, you better go out to see them, we don't want them to think you're hiding," he said leading Ritsuka downstairs.

* * *

The officer was a furious looking woman with dark hair and large glasses. She wore an officer's uniform, and was tapping her foot while the ambulance people began rushing a stretcher to Hadaka-senpai.

"Is this the kid?" she asked Kimura-sensei.

"Uh…yes."

"Do you know what assault is boy!?" she asked.

"Uh, that's where you attack someone?"

"Yes it is! You attacked that poor kid, and now he has to go to the hospital!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Kimura-sensei interrupted, but the woman's gloved hands started to move. One balled itself up into a fist, and the other pulled out her Billy club holding it at Kimura-senpai's face.

"Are you this child's parent or guardian?" she asked stubbornly.

"No."

"Then I don't want to hear a word from you! Now kid, until we figure out how bad said student is, we're going to have to take you down town, and call your parents!"

"My parents are on the other side of Japan," Ritsuka answered dully.

"Well then, I suppose you can sit your ass in jail until they get here!" she snapped furiously. She spun him around throwing him up against the car and began searching his person for any weapons.

"I don't think that—" The woman spun around furiously silencing Kimura-sensei immediately. "Well, looks like your clean. In that case."

She pulled out her hand cuffs slapping them on Ritsuka's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in—"

"Is this really necessary, the kids got in a scuffle," Kimura said.

"Yes, well, what happens if that kid's injuries are enough to kill him!?" she asked a definite tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I doubt they—"

"Well, please contact the child's parents and tell them to meet me at the station as soon as they arrive! It should only take them a few hours," she said shoving Ritsuka in the back of the cop car and closing the door. With one final furious look at Kimura, she got in the front, and began to drive away.

Great, what was his father going to say when he turned up at the station to find Ritsuka had gotten in a fight with another kid. The most he had expected to get was a detention, not a bad police report on his permanent record. Ritsuka sighed, noticing oddly, that he could see his breath.

**

* * *

****Hi, Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Cagna: Ritsuka nick named Kimura-sensei Toh-san, because his first name is Tomeo. It only uses the To sound at the beginning. I included the "h" because I didn't want people to accidentally pronounce it Tu-san. Anyway, that's how he got it, hope it's cleared up now.**

**Warrior Nun: Beta…never heard of it.**


	14. The Best Man!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Great, what was his father going to say when he turned up at the station to find Ritsuka had gotten in a fight with another kid. The most he had expected to get was a detention, not a bad police report on his permanent record. Ritsuka sighed, noticing _oddly, that he could see his breath_.

* * *

Kio had worked non-stop getting his stuff packed and a flight together. He was going to see Sou-chan again. It took 4 hours after his call to Ritsuka to arrive in town. Now all he needed to do was find Soubi! Kio left the airport, and saw a police car go by with it's siren's blaring. He looked up and saw Ritsuka seated in the back seat. No…that couldn't be right…why would Ritsuka have gotten arrested. He shrugged it off and went in search of Soubi's hotel.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would, he showed Soubi's picture around town and asked them where he was. Finally and older woman said that she had seen Soubi come out of the hotel down the street a few days ago. So Kio went to the hotel and showed the picture to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me!" he said. "Is this one of your tenants?"

"I am not aloud to reveal that information Sir," she said.

"Well…but…you see this is Soubi, my brother. Our dear sweet six year old little sister has been quite ill lately, and taken a turn for the worst. I'm afraid she might not make it…and all her sweet six year old little heart asked for…was to see her big brother Soubi one last time before she…dies…"

"Agatsuma-san is an orphan and as far as everyone knows…only child," she said.

"How do you—"

She reached under her desk and pulled out a book with Soubi's name on the cover. Kio had never seen this book before, and inside were some of Soubi's best paintings, including the terrible ones of Ritsuka. The last page told a little bit about Soubi. He looked at the author's name. It was their old college teacher. Kio shook his head, and sighed.

"You like Soubi do you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said blushing slightly. "I wanted to get his autograph, but…I'm always too shy to ask."

"Tell me what room he's in, and I will get you that autograph!" Kio said desperately.

She took out a pen and paper and wrote his room number on it and said, "I'm not aloud to tell you."

"Thanks," Kio said and he took off towards the stairwell.

"Wait!" she called after him. "Take my book!"

"Oh yeah!" He ran back grabbed her book, and took off up the stairs. Upon arriving at Soubi's door he began knocking like a crazy person. "Soubi! Soubi! Open up! Soubi!"

The door opened and there he was…Soubi!

Kio was so happy that he jumped up hugging him throwing all his weight down upon him causing Soubi to fall to the ground.

"Kio!" he said dully. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! Ritsuka…he told me you were getting married…I…I couldn't let you get married without your best man!" Kio said.

"Who said you're my best man?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Well…I'm your best friend. So…naturally, I would be your best man!"

"If Marianne wants me to have a best man she'll pick one for me," he said.

"Oh now Soubi…why are you marrying this girl anyway?" he asked getting to his feet too and following Soubi into the living room.

"She is my new Seimei," he said softly. He knew Kio would know what that meant, but wouldn't understand what Sacrifice meant.

"No Soubi! What about you and Ritsuka huh?" he asked. "I thought you were a just a pervert, now you're trying to tell me you're straight! Make up your mind Soubi!"

"Stop it Kio alright, this is hard enough already without you making me feel worse about it," he said softly starring at the ground as he sat down on the sofa, and Kio took a seat across from him.

"Soubi, you obviously don't love this girl, she probably doesn't even love you, and I know…Ritsuka does," he said opening the book to one of the pictures of Ritsuka.

"Where did you get that," he said horror struck.

"You have your own book Soubi, didn't you know?" Kio asked closing it and handing it over to him.

Soubi flipped through it once, and then threw it down on the ground looking disgusted.

"Okay Soubi, enough of this crap! We are going to get back to our old lives now. You're going to ditch this girl, your going to rekindle your relationship with Ritsuka, before he falls too far in love with that other guy!"

"Other guy?"

"Yeah, he's having sex with someone other than you!"

"That's fine," he said with a small sigh.

"That's FINE! Soubi wake up! I can stand loosing you to Ritsuka, but I will not stand loosing you to a woman! Damn it Soubi gr—"

Soubi looked up at him with such a hurt and pained expression that Kio was taken aback. He had never seen Soubi look like this, not once in all the years he had known him.

"I can't Kio. I do not own myself, and I have hurt Ritsuka far too many times to possibly be forgiven. You're right. I do not love Marianne, but she owns me now. I cannot help that and I cannot see Ritsuka again. I can't…I can't stand to see that look on Ritsuka's face again. Kio, I would rather die than hurt him anymore than I already have. As soon as I marry Marianne, we will go back to America, and I will be out of Ritsuka's life permanently."

"Soubi, you're not property Soubi. Nobody can own you. If you love Ritsuka, then you should be with Ritsuka. I don't see the problem," he sighed.

"I didn't ask you to come here Kio, and you're just making me feel worse. Please, go back home."

"Soubi…can I at least come to your wedding?" he asked dejectedly.

"I suppose, it'll be up at Ritsuka's school this weekend," Soubi said.

"I see…well. I'll see you there then," Kio sighed. He picked up the book and left the hotel room. Closing the door softly behind him he leaned against it. Poor Soubi, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Taking out a pen he forged Soubi's signature for the woman downstairs, and then got himself a room two floors below Soubi's.

**

* * *

****No one caught it! I was so sure at least one of you would catch it! *snaps fingers* Darn. Reread the last chapter carefully, particularly **_**the last**_** line. Hhhhmmm…or wait and be surprised in the next chapter, that works too. :3**

**Oh well, I was glad I put Kio in. He is Soubi's best friend and has been there for him since Soubi knew Seimei. Kio's a great source of emotional support for Soubi, and well…they're just so darn cute together. ;-)**


	15. With People They Despise!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

"I see…well. I'll see you there then," Kio sighed. He picked up the book and left the hotel room. Closing the door softly behind him he leaned against it. Poor Soubi, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Taking out a pen he forged Soubi's signature for the woman downstairs, and then got himself a room two floors below Soubi's.

* * *

Soubi knew he had been quite rude to Kio. Though, what could he do. He did not own himself, not his body or mind. Ever since he was a child they had always belonged to someone else. First he had belonged to his parents (even though he was far tooRitsu, then Seimei, then Ritsuka, and now…Marianne. He was property, that's all he had ever been or would ever be to anyone.

He wondered how upset Marianne would be if he made her a widow before they got married. The very thought made him laugh, and it did seem somewhat alluring. If he was dead, he would belong only to hell after that. What bliss being dead must be, to not have to worry about anyone or anything? To not have to think about how much you have hurt the only person you have ever truly loved. Were he to kill himself, what would become of everyone?

Marianne would move on easily enough, and order herself another blank fighter from septimal moon. Kio would be devastated, but Soubi was sure he would get passed it eventually. Yuiko might cry, but they were never really that close for her to go into mourning or anything. As for Ritsuka, he had Toh-san now, so he would get over Soubi's death quick. Yes, very few people were in his life to miss him, and the few that were…probably wouldn't.

Were he to kill himself…how would he do it? Soubi got a glass of water and walked out onto the hotel balcony. He could jump from here. That would work. There were ropes in the bedroom for when Marianne and he played their bondage games, wouldn't take much at all to make a noose. Soubi downed his glass and went into the kitchen where the knife set sat on the counter.

Ah, there was an idea. Slow death by slit wrists. Or, a suffocating death by a slit throat, what a way to go. He walked back into the living room looking at the wires coming out of the TV set. Electrocution! That would be…shocking (bad pun intended)...

His eyes drifted over to the incense candle Marianne had lit before taking her afternoon nap. Fire, now that would be a great way to go. He would go out like Seimei, the first human he ever worshiped like a god.

Soubi ran about fifteen other scenarios through his head. Then, Marianne was up, and telling Soubi to make her food, and that gave Soubi his last idea on a way to die…poison. Though, now his fun was over, he had to go enjoy this meal with Marianne.

How sad it was to think he had more fun planning his own death, than eating lunch with her.

* * *

Ritsuka leaned back in his seat; it was so unbelievably cold here. The officer looked at him through the rear view mirror. "So, you're fourteen. Why don't you have ears?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!" he snapped sighing. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Aw, what's wrong Ritsuka? Dose it remind you of our old apartment?"

"Old…Tsumi?"

"It's been awhile Ritsuka," she said innocently. Tsumi, the fighter for Faceless…he felt kind of stupid for falling for this trap.

"Ah…damn it this was all a trick!" he said furiously. "You're probably the reason Hadaka-senpai got knocked out!"

"Got knocked out? Don't be silly, I just used a spell to shut down his brain," she said with a slight smile.

"What!? He could die!"

"Well, duh."

"Fix him!" Ritsuka demanded.

"What for, you don't like him right? I suppose that's why you were trying to hit him?"

"No I don't like him, but that doesn't mean you can kill him!"

"Fine, I'll save his life, but then you have to be my boyfriends little pet kitten for the rest of your life!" she said devilishly. "It's only fair after what Soubi did to him."

"So he put him in the mental hospital, so what!"

She slammed on the breaks at that point, causing Ritsuka to hit his head on the grate in front of him. "He burned his hands you ass! We use our hands to change forms, and that means he's been stuck in Soubi's body all this time!"

She turned on the siren and pressed her foot down on the gas, and they began speeding very fast, and she took corners like crazy.

"You better make up your mind quick kid!" she snapped. "He might night be alive too much longer!"

"Uh…" Ritsuka looked down at his shoes, and then looked up. "Deal!"

She snapped her fingers, and with a smile said, "He's all better now!"

"Wait, how do I know?"

"What do you mean? You'll just have to trust me! Oh!" she suddenly and acted very excited. "Oh, Kyofu is going to have the best birthday present ever! I must be the best girlfriend in the world!"

She rounded another corner very fast and Ritsuka was thrown to the other side of the car.

This wouldn't be so bad…now Soubi and he would get to spend the rest of their lives with people they despise.

**

* * *

****I didn't think anyone noticed because you guys will usually tell me what you think is going to happen yet, but no one seemed close. Usually somebody is at least close. LOL!**

**Deshera: I thought I would leave you in suspense another chapter for that angry glare you gave me. But then I thought better of it, because you would probably get a group of your friends and have me chased me off a cliff with pitchforks and spears. So here's the next chapter, please don't hurt me. *cowers in corner* LOL! Just joking. Anywho, Soubi's teacher switched the paintings for fake ones before Kio took them home. Not to mention the fake ones went to the police station as evidence, and some sadistic cop might have put a few pictures online, but it was mostly his teacher.**

**Warrior Nun: *hit's head on wall repeatedly* (Yes, I've decided to make Ritsuka Danny Phantom) Sixth sense? that's cute…though…not even remotely close as you can see now. LOL!**


	16. Happy Birthday!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

She rounded another corner very fast and Ritsuka was thrown to the other side of the car.

This wouldn't be so bad…now Soubi and he would get to spend the rest of their lives with people they despise.

* * *

Kimura-sensei was terribly worried. He had a bad feeling in his chest, and it just seamed to tear at him, telling him his sacrifice was in trouble. He couldn't stand it anymore, and he canceled all his classes for the rest of the day, and grabbed a few…necessary items, and then went to the parking lot where his motorcycle awaited him, and he tore out of the parking lot screeching his tires loudly in his haste. He had one stop to make before going to Ritsuka though…

* * *

The knock on Soubi's door came as a surprise to both Soubi and Marianne. Marianne got up to answer the door, and Soubi walked up behind her prepared to explain why Kio was knocking. Though it turned out not to be Kio at all. It was the man who had hit on Marianne the other day.

He held up his palm in front of Marianne's face, and whispered, "Sleep."

Instantly Marianne's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell back. Soubi caught her with one hand, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," he said. Turning around he lifted his hair, and written just below his hair line on the back of his neck was the name…Loveless…

"I see," Soubi said softly. "So you're Toh-san huh?

"Only Ritsuka is aloud to call me that, but…yes. Now listen to me! Ritsuka is in trouble, and I don't know the situation yet, but I may need your help!"

"If it's for Ritsuka, then of course I'll help. But…I thought you as Ritsuka's fighter would be able to save him on your own," he said smirking, as he laid Marianne on the couch.

"I learned to use my powers on my own, I never had training or any of that. I know that you are much stronger than me, and I may need your expertise in this matter," he said. "C'mon let's go, were taking my bike."

"Bike, hardly. We'll take a car," Soubi said.

"I don't have a car," Kimura said.

Soubi smiled.

* * *

"I didn't pack it on the plane with me! My car is back at home!" Kio snapped when Soubi and this strange man turned up outside his hotel room.

"Then rent a car," Soubi said. "Something fast!"

"No! Soubi damn it! You always get me into trouble when you run off and…no!"

"Kio, Ritsuka's in trouble," Soubi said.

"Who's he?" he asked glaring at Kio.

"This is…Ritsuka's boyfriend Toh-san."

"I told you only Ritsuka is aloud to call me that!" Kimura snapped.

"Then what may we call you then?" Soubi asked.

"Kimura," he said.

"So you're the guy he slept with! Now you listen here buddy! Ritsuka and Soubi belong together so you just stay out of—"

"Kio, the car!"

"Fine! I'll go down and rent it from the hotel, but you're paying Soubi."

"That's fine," he said smiling as Kio caved and went downstairs.

* * *

They had been driving for literally hours, and it upon looking around he realized he was in his old neighborhood. They weren't near his house, but they were definitely in a place he recognized.

She then began to drive down a dirt path, and he recognized this place as the same spot the cop had caught him and Soubi making out in Kio's car…which they later pushed off a cliff…

"Alright c'mon and get out," she said pulling him from the car.

She had rope in her hand, and not bothering to un-handcuff him she tied his arms to the tree. "I wonder if you should have a bow on," she said thinking out loud to herself. But then she quickly smiled.

"Nah," she said. "I'll be right back with Kyofu. Don't go anywhere Ritsuka!" she said hurrying back to the car.

Ritsuka looked up as the car drove away. Well, this wouldn't be too bad. He could live in misery. Soubi had been for the last few months, so why couldn't he?

He suddenly felt hot tears filling up in his eyes…now why was that happening? Ritsuka blinked and the tears fell cascading down his face. This wouldn't be all bad…no…he could try and pretend it was Soubi, after all, Kyofu will look like him. Though, his tears weren't stopping. Ritsuka thought it was because of all the shit that had happened in the last few days, and it was now finally catching up with him.

Why should he be so weak? Soubi didn't cry! Soubi was always property of someone else and he never cried! Ritsuka could do it too, though he did wish he had sold himself for a more worthwhile reason than Hadaka-senpai's life. Still, he didn't wish to be responsible for the death of anyone, even an asshole like him.

It was so cold out in the woods, and their was surely no promise of it getting warmer when Kyofu arrived.

* * *

Kio got them a car, but Kimura still insisted that he take his bike. So Soubi and Kio followed him as they sped off to find Ritsuka.

"Um…why are we doing this again?"

"He says Ritsuka is in danger," Soubi answered.

"Wait you told me you weren't going to see Ritsuka anymore," Kio snapped.

"Well, I can't ignore him being in trouble can I?" he said softly as he lit his cigarette.

"Well, no…but…isn't this a job for the police if the danger is that serious? Do we even know if he actually is in danger?" Kio asked.

"Kimura-san says he is."

"And you believe him! What if…what if he's trying to get you outa the way!"

"What are you talking about Kio?"

"You know, with you being Ritsuka's X and all."

"He would not lie about Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Yea okay, and you met this guy like what? Ten minutes ago? Fifteen tops?! This guys could be insane or something! Did you ever consider that?" Kio asked.

"He's not insane Kio."

"But—"

"Kio please, it's dangerous when you think and drive."

* * *

Ritsuka was sure how long he had been tied to the tree, but a car pulled up with it's lights off. Tsumi got out, calling to Kyofu in the dark.

"This way! It's right over here!" she pointed her flash light at Ritsuka, and Kyofu stared at him. A smile dawning upon his face…Soubi's face.

"Tsumi, you shouldn't have," he said softly.

"Happy Birthday! I…I knew how it would please you. Okay, untie him so we can head home. You can play with him there," she said rushing back to the car.

His hair (Soubi's long hair) flowed with the motion of the wind, and he walked over to him leaning in close whispering, "What a birthday present you turned out to be."

Kyofu leaned down and kissed him. The headlights truned on blinding Ritsuka for a second, before Tsumi beeped the horn. "C'mon honey! Let's go home," she said.

**

* * *

****Warrior Nun: Where do I go to get a beta?**


	17. Pull over!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

His hair (Soubi's long hair) flowed with the motion of the wind, and he walked over to him leaning in close whispering, "What a birthday present you turned out to be."

Kyofu leaned down and kissed him. The headlights turned on blinding Ritsuka for a second, before Tsumi beeped the horn. "C'mon honey! Let's go home," she said.

* * *

Kimura could feel Ritsuka as strongly as if he were standing beside him. He kept checking back to make sure Ritsuka's X was still on his trail. It was as though he wanted him around, he just didn't know if the help of an experienced fighter would be necessary on this trip, and he privately cursed himself for not having spent more time studying just what his fighter powers could do.

"How much longer are we doing to follow this guy? Were almost back home!" Kio snapped furiously.

Soubi was mapping out in his head the turns Kimura was making and instantly he knew where Ritsuka was. "Pull over!"

"What?" Kio said looking at him.

"Pull over!"

"We'll lose him then," Kio snapped.

After a stern look from Soubi, Kio did as he asked and they switched places. "Don't know what makes you think you're any better a driver than me but—"

The tires screeched, as he tore off after Loveless's fighter, and passed him on the highway. Kimura lifted up his visor, staring in disbelief!

"Why the hell? I'm the one who knows where he is! He's going to get his ass lost!" Kimura sighed, put his visor down and rode on. The car was already out of his vision. He would just have to do this himself he guessed. Damn Soubi!

* * *

The ride was an awkward one. Tsumi was driving; Kyofu was in the back seat with his new pet taking great pleasure in feeling Ritsuka up, while the two of them had a conversation as if Ritsuka wasn't even there.

"What do you want for dinner tomorrow hun?" she asked.

"I don't care," he answered his scarred hands roamed across Ritsuka's chest and neck.

"Then we'll have an American dish, hamburgers! And we're going to have to pay that cable bill before Tuesday, or you won't be able to watch your show."

He pulled Ritsuka to him with his left arm, and held Ritsuka's face, pulling it to the side with his right. "I have some money in my account, we can pay it with that!" he answered before leaning down and softly kissing Ritsuka's exposed neck.

It was so cold in that car, and every touch and kiss from Kyofu felt like ice. He had started shivering before they had even left the clearing, but Kyofu didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Soubi knew how to get to their apartment, and with any luck he would arrive before Ritsuka's new fighter. Kyo stared around. "You know," he said. "I swear I've been this way before, but I don't have a clue when I would ever have driven this way!"

**

* * *

****SORRY! SORRY! Sorry! I know this is REALLY short, but…to make up for it, I'll make my next chapter twice a long! Okay? Don't be mad. :(**

**Matsiko: I wrote this to someone else a while back, but it still fits as a good way to explain Kyofu's actions. One of the rules of Faceless, is that you cannot stay in a person's body too long because your emotions will match that of the person you took the form of. Though not your individual thoughts. Kyofu has been in Soubi's body for many months now, and has very deep and loving feelings for Ritsuka, but he only likes Ritsuka, because Soubi does. Kyofu whose never really been the kind of person to care about others (other than Tsumi), is seeing Ritsuka as more of a toy, "Children like their toys very much, but that doesn't stop them from breaking them." Also, if you'd like to be my beta person for this story you're more than welcome to. You'll have to tell me what to do, I've never had a beta person before. :P**

**Scarblade: It's nice to see a new face! Hi! In response to your post, I have a plan…don't you worry. :D**


	18. His Wicked Ways

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Soubi knew how to get to their apartment, and with any luck he would arrive before Ritsuka's new fighter. Kyo stared around. "You know," he said. "I swear I've been this way before, but I don't have a clue when I would ever have driven this way!"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence Kio," Soubi said softly.

"I haven't been this way right?!"

"Of course not," he answered.

"Soubi you're acting suspicious! Have I been this way or not?"

"You have not," he said.

"But…there is a really big apartment complex just a few miles this way. You know I had a dream that Ritsuka drove me…" he eyed Soubi darkly. "That wasn't a dream was it!? What's going on!?"

"Kio, calm down," Soubi sighed.

"You're hiding something from me! In fact, you often hide things from me! Were friends Soubi we should be able to talk about anything! Soubi! Just what's going on—"

They drove up to the apartment building and Kio gasped, it was the same building he remembered in his dream!

* * *

So as not to cause a scene they removed Ritsuka's hand cuffs before he left the car and brought him upstairs, and back to their freezing apartment. Ritsuka never thought he would ever end up back here.

"Oh, I have a nice present for our new little pet!" Tsumi said holding up a box. Kyofu opened it, and smiled.

"Well isn't that cute," he said pulling out a thick leather collar with a single jingling cat bell on it.

"I am not—" he stopped remembering that he had no choice whether he wore it or not.

Ignoring him she showed Kyofu how there was a little pull tab that would choke him if Ritsuka got out of hand. Kyofu walked up behind Ritsuka and told him to hold up his hair while he put the color on. Ritsuka lifted up his hair in the back, (as he was told), and Kyofu gasped. "I can't believe I didn't notice that before," he said.

"What?" Tsumi asked.

"Look, it's Ritsuka's name…Loveless."

"You found my name," he said unable to help himself. He had tried looking for his name many times before. He had never considered it would be on the back of his neck.

"Yea, Loveless," he said as he fixed the collar on him, and they actually used a key lock to keep it on. It was awfully tight, and made it harder to breath in the thick freezing air.

"Go ahead play with him," Tsumi said. "But what do you say I order us a pizza instead. I don't really feel like cooking."

"That's fine," Kyofu said. "Let me know when it gets here."

He picked Ritsuka up bridal style and led him to the bed room, "If you behave, I'll let you have a piece."

The bell around his neck kept chiming as he moved, and Kyofu sat him down on the bed. "First," he said softly. "I want to see my mark. Take off your shirt."

Most of his shirt was already undone, so he only had to undo a few buttons before his shirt was off and lying upon the bed behind him. He turned around so Kyofu could see his back.

"It's still so beautiful," Kyofu said running his fingers over the butterfly shaped scar upon his back. "I heard a lot of people have been admiring my work, those paintings are in Soubi's portfolio last I heard. They were so beautiful. I have painted more pictures of you, and I must say they look a thousand times better than the ones you've seen. They're in the closet, I'll show them to you later if you like."

Kyofu's hand was in his hair now, running through it softly with his scarred fingers. Then he stood up taking off his shirt. Damn, why did he have to have Soubi's perfect body? He undid his belt, "I know you've had a blow job before, but have you ever given one?"

_Oh hell no_, Ritsuka thought furiously. Kyofu could guess what Ritsuka was thinking. "Oh c'mon," he said softly. "Just pretend I'm really Soubi, and you'll do fine."

He sat down on the bed and grabbed the little latch on Ritsuka's collar pulling him close but choking him at the same time. "Your time here, my sweet little Ritsuka can be fun and exciting, or I can make it painful. I'd hate to have to hurt you, so which do you prefer?"

Ritsuka wondered how Soubi could stand belonging entirely to someone. He had only belonged to Kyofu and Tsumi a few hours now, and already he was sick of it! Ritsuka gagged trying to regain his breath as Kyofu pulled him to the ground where he sat on his knees in front of him, hardly believing this. One thing was certain, he was freezing, and sticking Kyofu's ice cold ** in his mouth was not about to warm him up any.

"No I'm not doing that!" he said.

"Really, what a pity," Kyofu said. Using the latch on Ritsuka's he pulled him back on to the bed and pulled four handcuffs out of a drawer, and he tied down Ritsuka's hands and feet. Ritsuka couldn't stop shaking, it felt the cold had entered his very bones.

"Cold are we? Let me give you something for that," he said removing a vial and needle from the drawer. Slowly he filled the needle with the liquid.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Making you more comfortable," Kyofu said and he plunged the needle into Ritsuka's arm. Instantly he began to feel warm, and slowly it overtook his whole body. Kyofu sat back smiling, he didn't know why until suddenly his senses began going haywire. He felt, turned on, as if he were right in the middle of making love. Only, he had just been lying here. This feeling was more intense than making out his fighter, and he just wanted it to end.

Kyofu watched him as he writhed on the bed, and he smiled. "This look is good too," he said softly. "Now, the next time I tell you to do something you'll do it…right?"

"Please…nhh," Ritsuka said unable to bear it any longer. "Please stop!"

"Stop? I'm not doing anything. If you want it to stop, we'll have to have sex. But…you don't want that, do you," he said teasingly.

"Please! Plea…anything!" he gasped. This had to stop, he couldn't stand it anymore! If sex with Kyofu was the only way to stop this…then he would do it.

"Okay then," Kyofu said smiling.

* * *

Soubi and Kio pulled up outside the apartment.

"Wait here," Soubi said to Kio who grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I'm coming!"

"You're not coming Kio, just give me a few minutes, and I'll be down stairs with Ritsuka in a minute."

"But! Soubi!"

Soubi ignored him and took off running into the building as Kimura's motorcycle came up the road.

**

* * *

****Yea! This chapter isn't really long, but it's not as short as I usually make them. It totaled 4 pages on my computer. LOL!**

**CrimsonWolfDemon: Because you wanted Kyofu to have his "wicked ways" (directly quoted) with Ritsuka, that happened. Oh wait… "j.k." That means just kidding right? Oh well, guess I need to learn to read faster. LOL!**

**Matsiko: Well, do you think I need a beta? Everyone has been writing saying I don't need on. What do you think?**

**Cagna: Ritsuka seeing his breath was just to reinforce the fact that he was cold. I was trying to get everyone to remember that Faceless was associated with coldness. It was supposed to be a kind of heads up that Tsumi was the cop.**


	19. Pizza's here!

****

I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Soubi ignored him and took off running into the building as Kimura's motorcycle came up the road.

* * *

Kyofu sure was cruel, even after Ritsuka's pleas he went so slow, taking his time savoring every kiss and touch. All the while Ritsuka was near to the point of going out of his mind, and it made Kyofu smile to see him like that.

They heard the doorbell ring, and Tsumi answer, "Wow that was fast. Kyofu! The pizza guys here! Don't worry I'll pay him!"

"Well, it looks like your going to have to wait for me until after I finish dinner," he said. Then he heard an earsplitting scream from the living room, before he could rush out the door to check on Tsumi, the door had burst open and force blew Kyofu back against the opposite wall. In his agony Ritsuka looked up seeing Soubi standing his palm outstretched before Kyofu. This was the real Soubi, for his hair was short.

He looked down at Ritsuka held his palm out to him, the handcuffs binding him turned to sand, and Ritsuka was free of them.

Soubi turned his attention back to Kyofu as he closed the door, "I should have taken your hands off completely."

Soubi began reciting a word spell to himself and then held his hand out firmly. A hundred cuts appeared all along Kyofu's body (in a way Soubi's body), and he gasped falling forward onto the ground, and Kyofu laid there unconscious.

"uhh…So…"

Soubi turned to Ritsuka upon hearing him, and immediately knew something was wrong. His pupils were dilated, and upon leaning over him he noticed he felt unusually warm for the place they were at. Ritsuka's heart was going about a mile a minute and appeared to be having a hard time breathing.

"Ritsuka?" he whispered leaning close to him.

Suddenly Ritsuka's arms flew out wrapping themselves around his X fighter. "Soubi please!" he begged. "Uhh…nhh…Sou…Soubi!"

"Ritsuka?" he answered and glanced sideways at the vile on the night stand. Immediately he knew what Kyofu must have done. _Kyofu, that bastard_! He thought laying Ritsuka back on the bed.

"I'll end this Ritsuka," he whispered.

* * *

Kio had tried to stop Kimura from going upstairs, saying that Soubi could handle it. After a swift punch in the nose Kimura got around him and hurried upstairs. He knew where he was going. All he had to do was follow the thread!

It lead him almost to the top and into an apartment where the front door was opened. A woman laid unconscious on the floor, but he took no notice of her, and followed the string to a room with the door closed.

He was just about to open it when he heard…

"Nhh, Soubi!"

He froze. No way! They were not doing what he thought they were doing! Damn it! His plan really had not worked at all. He thought for sure Soubi would be like all blank fighters, and be hell bent on being with the Sacrifice assigned to them. Apparently Soubi didn't get the memo on that one…

Kimura felt like kicking down the door, but then decided that perhaps he shouldn't. He did not want to create an awkward moment for Ritsuka, he cared about him to much.

So, he furiously took a seat on the sofa, impatiently waiting for them to finish.

* * *

Soubi came out of the room with Ritsuka about ten minutes later holding him in his arms. Ritsuka was unconscious.

Soubi turned to look down at Kyofu who sat there fuming. "Hope you two had fun!" he snapped, anger in every syllable.

"We did thank you," Soubi responded calmly.

There was a knock at the door, a very confused pizza man stood there. He stared at the people in the room to the unconscious woman on the floor. "Uh, Pizza Delivery!"

**

* * *

**

This story still has a ways to go before it's done, so stay with me, and keep reviewing.

**I based this scene off a scene from Okane Ga Nai, and even though a lot was changed I just thought it should be mentioned.**


	20. Kill Her Would You!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Soubi came out of the room with Ritsuka about ten minutes later holding him in his arms. Ritsuka was unconscious.

Soubi turned to look down at Kyofu who sat there fuming. "Hope you two had fun!" he snapped, anger in every syllable.

"We did thank you," Soubi responded calmly.

There was a knock at the door, a very confused pizza man stood there. He stared at the people in the room to the unconscious woman on the floor. "Uh, Pizza Delivery!"

* * *

Soubi smiled at the man. "Don't suppose you could get this one," Soubi said. "My hands are sort of full."

"Whatever," he said walking up to the pizza guy he extended his palm and the man fell unconscious to the floor.

He picked up the pizza box and opened it up… "Damn…mushrooms." Then he threw it aside onto the counter.

"Shall we leave now?" Soubi asked him.

"I guess," Kimura snapped.

"I'm sorry, would you like to carry him?"

"What?!"

"You just seem pissed that I'm holding him."

"No! I'm pissed that Ritsuka went through this horrible situation and you sleep with him! He didn't need that! He—"

They were getting into the elevator now, and Ritsuka could hear his fighter, and X fighter…well…fighting. Slowly he opened his eyes as the elevator across the hall opened. He watched it, and saw…

Seimei…no Seimei couldn't be… There was a man standing beside him, but Ritsuka didn't care about him. Seimei raised one hand in greeting before the elevator door to Ritsuka's elevator closed.

He was too tired to call out his name, and instead snuggled deeper into Soubi's strong, warm arms. Ritsuka sighed, knowing he had to have been mistaken.

* * *

But he was not mistaken. Seimei walked out of the opposite elevator staring at the closed elevator door across he hall.

"My Ritsuka," he whispered.

Nisei looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I just saw Ritsuka."

"Well duh, I thought that was why we were in this god forsaken building."

"No…I saw him…his ears were gone…"

"Damn, he beat his older brother at losing his ears! Whoa!"

"You don't understand, Ritsuka's ears were mine! And mine, were Ritsuka's."

Without another word Seimei went into the apartment where the door was left open. He looked down at the unconscious delivery man on the ground. It was freezing in the apartment.

"Oooh, Pizza!" Nisei said. He went over to the counter opening it up and staring down at it. "Cool! It's my favorite!"

Seimei looked around. A woman police officer was waking up, she looked up. "Who…who are you!" she snapped furiously getting to her feet.

"I am Aoyagi Seimei," he said softly making Nisei turn toward the scene his mouth filled with pizza. "Why was Ritsuka here?"

"Ritsuka…wait…did Soubi take him?"

Seimei raised one eyebrow, which seemed to have taken as a yes. "Damn it!" she shouted. Then gasped. "Kyofu!"

She got to her feet and ran into the other room. Seimei followed silently to see Soubi lying on the ground with many cuts upon him. He leaned in the doorway.

"Kyofu! Are you alright?" she asked desperately shaking him. He opened his eyes.

"Tsumi," he said softly.

"Hi," she smiled. "Ritsuka got away but don't worry I'll get him back. I'll just have to kill that Hadaka kid first."

"Why are you talking about my brother?" Seimei asked.

They looked up at him. "Who is this?" Kyofu asked. "He looks like Ritsuka."

"This is Ritsuka's brother, Aoyagi Seimei."

"Really," he said getting to his feet.

"Why do you look like Soubi?" he asked.

"We are Faceless, we can change our appearance, just by touching another," Tsumi said.

"Okay, now what do you want with my brother."

"He gave himself to us to save his classmate," Tsumi said. "We own him now, but apparently Soubi didn't get the memo."

"Really," Seimei said softly. "His ears…I don't suppose either of you two took them."

Nisei appeared behind him swallowing the last bit of pizza in his mouth.

Kyofu stood up proudly. "Well, I raped him a while ago. Though that doesn't matter now, you're brother belongs to—"

BANG!

Kyofu gasped as the bullet entered his chest, and fell to his knees. Tsumi let out a blood curdling scream and fell to his side. "Kyofu, baby are you okay? Kyofu?!"

He gasped as some blood fell from his mouth. There was a small blast of light, and a tall green eyed man, with brown hair sat there coughing up blood. "Kyofu…so that's what you looked like. I had almost forgotten," she said lifting up his face to hers.

Seimei lowered his gun. He was glad he had bought it after all, Nisei had tried to talk him out of it.

"Tsu…mi," he gasped.

"Stay with me Kyofu please," she begged staring into the green eyes she hadn't seen in so many years. Her tears fell upon his hand.

"You know," Nisei said looking at Soubi. "They are so much in love, they might want to go together."

"I agree. I only have one bullet left. Kill her would you."

"Yes Seimei," Nisei smiled raising his hand to the girl who instantly felt a soft pain in her chest, and she gasped.

It was Kyofu's turn to look frightened as her hair suddenly fell long, and shown a bright red. Her blue eyes were just as beautiful as he had always remembered them.

"Tsumi," he said desperately as her eyes seemed to drift out of focus. They both fell upon the ground holding hands. They knew they were dying, and for the first time in many year…they felt warm.

"I love you," Tsumi whispered in English to her love.

"I love you Tsumi," he whispered back also in English.

"Well, isn't that romantic," Seimei sighed. "Let's go Nisei."

"I'm comin'."

**

* * *

****Matsiko: Yea, loved that scene.**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: Uh, yeah. Soubi put Ritsuka's cloths back on him before he carried him out. Did I forget to mention that? Oopsie.**

**Cagna: Uh…let's call it Viagra times 1000. LOL!**


	21. Soubi's Wedding Day Is Here!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

"I love you," Tsumi whispered in English to her love.

"I love you Tsumi," he whispered back also in English.

"Well, isn't that romantic," Seimei sighed. "Let's go Nisei."

"I'm comin'."

* * *

Seimei walked out of the room and headed for the door.

"Yo man you ok?" Nisei asked. He could tell that Seimei was furious even though he hid his emotions well.

"Soubi has failed me," he said softly.

"What?"

"Soubi has failed me. My brother…his ears are gone. We were supposed to lose are ears together and now..."

"Uh…you want to sleep with your brother?"

"What choice do I have? We are the only two humans on this earth, and I do not go outside my species."

"Seimei, are you drunk?"

"No…I'm logical. It's time I give Soubi a little wake up call, and remind him just who his owner is!"

"So…who exactly are you pissed at? Soubi or Kyofu?"

"Kyofu took my Ritsuka's ears, but I entrusted Soubi with Ritsuka's innocence. He should have protected him, and kept him safe. He has betrayed me. It is time I show Soubi that I am alive!"

"You're going back to Soubi!? What are you talking about?! You're my Sacrifice."

"Don't be stupid, I am not your anything! You are my fighter, and you are just as disposable as Soubi is. Don't worry; I've no intention of leaving you just yet. I just have a butterfly I need to pin down."

* * *

Soubi felt quite happy upon leaving the building. Ritsuka was in _his_ arm's (not Kimura's), and he was now safe. Kimura was at his side looking absolutely pissed, and Kio ran up to him looking surprised.

"Is he okay?" he asked looking down at Ritsuka's unconscious form.

"He's fine," Soubi said. "Well, he will be after he rests a bit."

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Kimura snapped viciously.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Soubi asked.

"Ritsuka goes through this horrible experience, and you thought sleeping with him would make him—"

"Kimura, you don't know the whole story. Shut up before you prove your idiocy even more," he said serenely.

"My…why you bastard! How dare you speak that way—"

"Okay, we're all uptight here!" Kio said trying desperately to keep the peace. "The important thing isn't who slept with who, it's the fact that Ritsuka is safe. Right?! Let's go I have to get the car back—"

"No Kio," Soubi interrupted.

"What?"

"Kimura will be taking the car," Soubi said.

"I'll what?" Kimura looked over at him a bit shocked.

"You have to take Ritsuka back to school," Soubi said. "You can't very well do that on a motorcycle with him only partly conscious."

"Kio and I will take your motorcycle, and we'll switch vehicles back at my wife's concert."

"Sounds good to me," Kimura said. He had won now, he was going to get to leave with Ritsuka.

"Uh, Soubi…are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, the car's in your name. What if he wrecks it?"

"Oh now you're having a go at me?!"

"Uh…no," Kio said backing up away from Kimura.

"Stop arguing and take him," Soubi said, and the Loveless fighter took Ritsuka into his arms.

"He feels really warm, is he okay?"

Kio walked over placing his hand on Ritsuka's forehead and his other hand on his own. "Nope, he's got a pretty bad fever."

"It would be best if you take Ritsuka back to school. The schools nurse will be able to look after him there. C'mon Kio, let's go," Soubi said walking over to the motorcycle and handed Kio the helmet. There was only one, and (heaven forbid) if they were to get into a wreck he wanted Kio to have the helmet.

"Uh thanks," Kio said taking the helmet from him.

They heard Ritsuka stir, and looked back.

"Ritsuka, are you okay?" Kimura asked soothingly.

"Uh…I guess," he answered.

Soubi went over to Ritsuka and looked down at him smiling.

"Soubi!" he said. "You're here!"

Did he not just remember being upstairs in the room a few minutes ago? Apparently not.

"I have to go back," Ritsuka said.

"Go back? You mean to school?" Kimura inquired.

"No, up there," he said.

"What!? Why?" Kimura asked.

"Tsumi was a cop that came to arrest me. She…she hurt Hadaka-senpai and I have to stay with them or she'll kill him!"

"What!? So let him die! I mean, damn it! You're a hell of a lot more important than he is. I mean, it's not like he's—"

Soubi noticed the brims of Ritsuka's eyes had filled with tears as Kimura said those words, so Soubi thought it was a good time to interrupt.

"You are an incredibly kind and caring person," he said softly to Ritsuka. "And you didn't want to see someone get hurt if you could prevent it. You're so sweet Ritsuka. But don't worry, I don't think you have to worry about them anymore."

"How do you know?"

"They're not alive," Soubi stated simply.

"You…you killed them!" Ritsuka said looking horrified.

"When do you manage that? I was there almost the whole—"

"I don't if someone killed them, or if they killed themselves, but I don't sense the Faceless presence anymore. If you were a skilled fighter you would know that," Soubi said smirking.

"Why you!"

Ritsuka leaned his head back against Kimura's chest. He was so tired for some reason. Every part of him was hot, at least he preferred being hot to being cold. Kimura looked down as Ritsuka fell asleep in his arms.

"C'mon Kio," Soubi said jumping on the motorcycle. Kio nodded and jumped back there with him. He was kind of excited to be riding behind Soubi. He had an excuse to wrap his arms around him for a very long bike ride.

"Take care of Ritsuka," Soubi said to Kimura before turning the motorcycle around and speeding off down the street.

Kimura stood there a second, and then placed Ritsuka in the front seat of the car. "Rest up kid," he said shutting the door and heading over to the driver's side.

Ritsuka was only barely aware of what was happening around him. He was sure he had seen his brother, but couldn't be sure. He knew he had heard Soubi leave, and felt a sense of loss without him. He knew he was in a car, and street lights kept rushing by his closed eyelids which seemed to hurt him, and he also knew that it was far too hot in that car. Ritsuka wished Kimura would turn the heater down, but was too out of it to realize the heater wasn't on.

* * *

Marianne was excited come the next morning. It was the day of her and Soubi and her wedding. Classes were canceled for the next two days for the students up at the school. The day after her and Soubi's wedding, she would give the concert of a lifetime the following day!

She had made sure to kick Soubi out that morning. He looked tired, but…how dare he be tired on her wedding day! How dare he! Marianne was getting ready in a back room, and Soubi was with his best man getting ready in another part of the room. She didn't know his best man's name, it was something like…Ki…something, she didn't care. All she cared about, was the fact that she was getting married!

Kio could not stop laughing when Soubi came around the corner in his very expensive tuxedo. "You like an idiot!" Kio said.

"Thank you Kio," he answered.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and pulled out a bag. "Alright," he said picking I up and shaking it. "I've got noise makers, and fire extinguishers to make a diversion for a quick escape should it get to the "I do," part."

"Please don't sabotage my wedding," Soubi said looking at himself in the mirror. He sure hated his short hair.

"What!? Me!? Never! I'm Soubi's best friend and I wouldn't dream of it!" he said. "And that's just what I'll tell the police should they be called."

"I'm serious Kio, don't sabotage my wedding."

"But…Sou-chan!"

"Kio, I am going to marry Mariane today, and we are going back to America the day after her concert. Alright?"

"Look, if you loved this girl, I wouldn't be thinking about it! But you're not into her, you're not even into girls! You love Ritsuka, and I think you should be with him!" Kio said furiously.

"I think so too, but I don't have a choice."

The music began, and Soubi smiled. "Show time," he said.

"Let's get out there, and promise me Kio. Don't mess this up."

"Fine I promise."

* * *

Ritsuka was in the nurses office, unable to attend the wedding. He was glad though, his high fever and sick stomach gave him an excuse not to. Yuiko had come to visit him. She wanted to know what happened with the cop, and he told her they had dropped all charges. She showed off her new top, and then said she was going to sneak in to see the wedding. Video tape it too, if she could manage it.

Just what he needed was video proof of Soubi's legal vow binding them apart forever. Yes, that would be wonderful to watch later, which Yuiko was sure to make him do. She left to attend the wedding, and Ritsuka laid there feeling far worse pain than just his illness.

* * *

Soubi stood upfront next to the preacher and the doors opened. The bridal party came down first, they were all people he had never met. After all, Marianne had planned most of this party by herself.

Yuiko was seated way in the back hiding herself in a fake decorated tree for the occasion. Students weren't technically supposed to attend. Due to this being an actresses wedding, but she was here for Soubi, so she thought it was ok. She had her video out and recording the whole thing.

The line came down so quick, and Soubi wished this wedding would slow down. But things you dread tend to happen quicker than things your excited for. And after the piano music, and after Marianne had done her little walk down the aisle, she was standing in front of Soubi. With dread in his heart he looked at her through her veil, and lifted it up over her head.

The preacher began his little recital, and reached the part where it said, "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Soubi instantly thought of Kio, and kept telling himself, "_Kio you better not say a word_." Though Kio was true to his word, and he remained silent.

Though, someone in the crowd did rise to their feet, and everyone turned to stare.

**

* * *

**

**The wedding has been interrupted! Oh no! or…oh yes! Whichever way you want to see it.**

**LawlietxRinoa****: I was so happy to see all your posts! For this story and "It's Over!" Thank you! And please keep reviewing. But boy, if you cryed at the end of "It's Over!" you're really going to turn on the water works for the ending for this story. I have a very sad ending plan...which may or may not get happy...I haven't decided...**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: I'm not sure what part of Sailor Moon you're talking about? I've seen all but the season not translated into English. Were they early on or late in the season?**


	22. Soubi's Cure

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Soubi stood upfront next to the preacher and the doors opened. The bridal party came down first, they were all people he had never met. After all, Marianne had planned most of this party by herself.

Yuiko was seated way in the back hiding herself in a fake decorated tree for the occasion. Students weren't technically supposed to attend. Due to this being an actresses wedding, but she was here for Soubi, so she thought it was ok. She had her video out and recording the whole thing.

The line came down so quick, and Soubi wished this wedding would slow down. But things you dread tend to happen quicker than things your excited for. And after the piano music, and after Marianne had done her little walk down the aisle, she was standing in front of Soubi. With dread in his heart he looked at her through her veil, and lifted it up over her head.

The preacher began his little recital, and reached the part where it said, "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Soubi instantly thought of Kio, and kept telling himself, "_Kio you better not say a word_." Though Kio was true to his word, and he remained silent.

Though, someone in the crowd did rise to their feet, and everyone turned to stare.

"…Seimei…" Soubi whispered. This was not happening, Seimei was dead! Wasn't he? What about the charred body they found! He then remembered. They found a body, no one could confirm it was Seimei's…they had just assumed.

Seimei stared up at the couple a moment before smiling. He turned and walked down the aisle towards the exit. Seimei put his hands on the door knob and froze, turning slowly back to Soubi. "I believe you have your orders."

With that he turned the knob and disappeared into the bright sunlight of the day. The door closed, and the room was still silent. Soubi had not breathed or moved since he saw Seimei stand. His heart was going about a thousand miles a minute. Seimei was alive…Seimei had been here…he had his orders…his orders from Seimei…

…his orders from Seimei, to love Ritsuka…

"Hello!" Marianne snapped to get Soubi's attention.

Soubi turned back to her. "I'm sorry," he said softly so only she could hear. Despite his hate for her…he did not wish to humiliate her, or make a scene on her wedding day.

"What are you saying! Soubi! Let's get married!"

"I can't…goodbye Marianne," he said. Then immediately he took off down the aisle and was out the front doors in a second and Marianne…she had been jilted.

* * *

Kimura was standing on an upper balcony watching the whole affair take place below. So that was Seimei. Ritsuka's brother who was supposed to have been dead. Now Seimei had ruined what was supposed to be the best day of his life! Soubi, would go back to Ritsuka now…and where did that leave him? Sacrificeless…he had to end this. Nip this problem in the ass before it got too far out of hand. Kill Soubi? No…he couldn't do that. Not only was he not match for Soubi physically, and mentally, but if he ever by some miracle managed it…Ritsuka would hate him. What on earth could he do then…

He noticed Yuiko run out after Soubi holding a video camera. If he played his cards right, he just might have a way to end there relationship forever. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do yet, but he had to think of something.

* * *

Soubi wanted one thing, and one thing only. To find Ritsuka, to apologize to Ritsuka! To beg him for his forgiveness! He knew right where Ritsuka's dorm was and he was heading there until Yuiko caught up with him.

"Soubi!" she called.

He stopped running and turned back to her. "Yuiko?!"

"Ritsuka's in the medical wing of the school. That's who you're looking for right!?"

"Yes. Where is that?"

"I'll take you! Follow me!" Yuiko said.

* * *

Natsuo and Youji had been in to see him. They had decided they would find him a date for the concert tomorrow, despite Ritsuka's refusal.

Ritsuka felt so feverish, it felt almost like his entire body had a sunburn. When he touched his skin, he knew he was warm. But he actually felt cold. It was one of those medical mysteries that Ritsuka had never quite figured out. How could he feel hot when you touch his skin, but feel so cold on the inside? His skin ached, though not as bad as his heart did. He had tried not to think about the fact that it was about the right time that Soubi should be married. He'll probably be cutting the cake soon…and then tomorrow will be Marianne's concert. Then Soubi and she will go back to America. He will truly never see Soubi again.

The door to his room opened, and speak of the devil, Soubi stood there fully decked out in his tuxedo. He looked almost too beautiful for words. If only he still had his long hair…

…Forget about that though, he wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to be at a wedding. Ritsuka looked over at him, and Soubi stared down at Ritsuka lying there.

"Soubi?" he asked questionable after he didn't move for a minute or two.

That triggered his senses, and Soubi walked over. He looked at the bed…yeah, it looked sturdy enough to hold them both. So he climbed on top of Ritsuka.

"Soubi!? What are you doing!?" Ritsuka said suddenly throwing his own pillow up and over his head to cover his face, and then in a muffled voice added. "I'm sick."

Soubi grabbed the pillow and threw it to the other side of the room. "Ritsuka, I love you!"

Ritsuka felt his heart beat suddenly speed up…what an asshole! How could he do this to him again! Talk so sweet, make him remember all his feelings for Soubi…he was just going to leave again, and he would leave with Ritsuka feeling worse than he had before.

"Liar! You don't either!" Ritsuka said with a muffled voice. He was now using his hands to cover his mouth. He didn't want to give Soubi any of his germs.

Damn…Even ailing Ritsuka was still hot, and he wasn't exaggerating either. Heat radiated from Ritsuka like rays from the sun. He must have a really bad fever…

Soubi leaned down kissing his torrid forehead softly before saying, "I would never lie about my love for Ritsuka."

It almost felt painful hearing that. He couldn't let himself be tricked by Soubi's words. He was a master over them, and it was only going to hurt worse when he left if Ritsuka let himself get tricked now…

"I am yours Ritsuka," Soubi said and softly grabbed hold of Ritsuka's wrists and pulled his hands away from his mouth. "Forever and always!"

While still holding his arms against the bed he began kissing every part of Ritsuka's lips and neck that he could manage to reach.

"Damn it Soubi!" Ritsuka said furiously. He felt so cold. "I don't need this now."

"It's over Ritsuka, Marianne and I are over! I am all yours," he said before resuming his kissing.

Had he heard right?! Those two words he had dreaded hearing, suddenly sounded so beautiful to him! What had happened to make Soubi finally decide to end it? He certainly wasn't going to find out tonight. Soubi was doing a very good job at distracting him from his thoughts. They had started kissing passionately, Ritsuka's arms still pinned to the bed by Soubi's strong hands.

Soubi leaned back for a breathing break, and stared down at his amazing Sacrifice…only…Ritsuka was Kimura's sacrifice now…

"Ritsuka," he said softly. "I…want to be your fighter again."

Those words seemed to hurt him, almost as badly as his "I love you," had earlier.

"Damn it Soubi! I don't want a fighter! I don't want an obedient slave! I don't want someone to cater to my every whim! I don't want someone repeating "I love you," all the damn time! I—"

"I don't understand," Soubi interrupted. He was (well, had been) Ritsuka's fighter, and he was obedient (for the most part), he would certainly do anything in this world for Ritsuka, and he said "I love you," all the time because he meant it. He was all of those things…if he didn't want them…then…does that mean he didn't want him.

Not that he didn't deserve a rejection…especially after how he treated Ritsuka the last few days *try last few months*. Still though, he stared down at Ritsuka who was looking back up at him, wearing a pitiful expression.

"I want a boyfriend who has his own mind and feeling, who doesn't do everything I say. One who will argue with me when we disagree, and one who will think for himself. A boyfriend who doesn't ask "Is that an order," because I don't ever want to give you orders again!" Ritsuka said looking up at him.

"I can be whatever you want Ritsuka," Soubi said softly before he resumed kissing Ritsuka's neck.

"You missed the point entirely!" Ritsuka tried to explain furiously.

"I did not," Soubi said sitting back up a little but still keeping a firm grip on Ritsuka's wrists, which the heat from it, fell just shy of the point of burning him. "You want me to think for myself, and be my own person. If that is what you want, then you got it. I will think for myself, and do what I wish despite what you say. Then we will have little arguments, and I will never ask "Is that an order," again. But, I will say "I love you," because that is what I want."

Once his little spiel was over he went right back to making out with him again.

"Soubi stop it! Were in a the medical wing at the school. What if one of the doctors, or…teachers walk in here and see us like this!?"

"Yuiko's guarding the door," Soubi explained.

"That's even…more of a reason to stop! I…I don't want her to see us doing this!"

"But Ritsuka," he said innocently. "I don't have to worry about what you want anymore."

Soubi started unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt, which meant one of his hands was free. He tried pulling Soubi's other hand off his own, but it didn't work. Ritsuka wondered if it was such a good idea telling Soubi to do what he wanted, instead of obeying Ritsuka. He felt kind of dizzy…he just didn't need this when he was sick and feverish!

As soon as Ritsuka's bare chest was open to him he began kissing that, and had securely caught both Ritsuka's arms again. He seemed to alternate, from kissing Ritsuka's lips, to kissing Ritsuka's body. After a few minutes of this, Ritsuka had broken out into a sweat.

Soubi suddenly got a very satisfied expression on his face and climbed off of Ritsuka, who laid there panting. "Mission accomplished," Soubi said.

"What?" Ritsuka said looking over at him.

Soubi placed his hand on Ritsuka's forehead. "Your fever broke."

**

* * *

****It was Seimei, most of you guessed right! *claps* I'm so excited for this story. Though, don't be surprised if the updates for my stories come later and later. College is starting up again for me, and school *sadly* always comes first!**

**LawlietxRinoa****: Do you not like sad endings?**

**XOiHeartMiloOX****: I should probably watch the series again. It's been so many years, I don't really remember who you're talking about. Oh well…I'll check them out when I get time.**


	23. I Will Never Leave You!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Soubi started unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt, which meant one of his hands was free. He tried pulling Soubi's other hand off his own, but it didn't work. Ritsuka wondered if it was such a good idea telling Soubi to do what he wanted, instead of obeying Ritsuka. He felt kind of dizzy…he just didn't need this when he was sick and feverish!

As soon as Ritsuka's bare chest was open to him he began kissing that, and had securely caught both Ritsuka's arms again. He seemed to alternate, from kissing Ritsuka's lips, to kissing Ritsuka's body. After a few minutes of this, Ritsuka had broken out into a sweat.

Soubi suddenly got a very satisfied expression on his face and climbed off of Ritsuka, who laid there panting. "Mission accomplished," Soubi said.

"What?" Ritsuka said looking over at him.

Soubi placed his hand on Ritsuka's forehead. "Your fever broke."

* * *

"Baka Soubi!" Ritsuka said sitting up furiously. He was still kind of mad at him for what Soubi had put him through. He was selfish, and annoying. Though, what mattered was that Soubi had not gone through with the wedding. He had gone back to Ritsuka, because Soubi loved him. Ritsuka smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Soubi asked slightly amused.

"Nothing," he answered.

Soubi leaned over, kissing Ritsuka softly again. Then, Ritsuka began to feel very guilty.

"Soubi."

"Uh-huh."

"I…I slept with Kimura-sensei. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. It was stupid! I—"

Soubi leaned back down kissing him again, though this time to get him to shut up. He pulled away softly. "I slept with Marianne. Many times! If anyone is at fault here it's me. As for what you did with him, I don't care. What's important now is that neither of us strays from each other again."

Yuiko suddenly peeked into the room.

"Hi Ritsuka-kun, are you feeling better?"

Soubi stood up smiling at Ritsuka, who felt much better considering…

"Peachy," he answered.

"Ritsuka-kun, you'll never guess—"

"Yuiko there is something in your hair," Soubi interrupted.

"Is it a spider! OH no! Get it out! Get it—"

Soubi grabbed her arm and led out outside shutting the door quickly behind him. Yuiko continued to whine about her hair, and Soubi turned to her.

"There is nothing in your hair Yuiko. Calm down and listen to me."

Instantly she did.

"I…I don't think anyone should tell Ritsuka about his brother being at the wedding."

"Why!? He'll be happy to know he's alive!"

"I just...it's not a good idea. It'll upset Ritsuka, and he doesn't need that right now. So, let's just keep it between us okay."

"Um…okay. I can do that!"

"Good," Soubi said opening the door and they went back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Ritsuka asked as they entered. He wasn't stupid, he knew there hadn't been anything in Yuiko's hair, but Soubi still played on with that story.

"Oh it was just a little spider. She's fine now."

* * *

Youji, and Natsuo were leaving the wedding with the other guests. No one knew the two of them had snuck into the wedding, but what a surprise it had been when Seimei had turned up.

"How strange is that?! Seimei's alive! I bet he didn't go too far, if we hurry we could probably still catch—"

Kimura moved to block their path, and Youji looked sideways, finishing his sentence. "…him."

"Neither of you are going anywhere until you tell me what just happened."

"Oh…you mean the part with Marianne getting jilted, or the part where Seimei showed up to crash the wedding?" Natsuo asked.

"The part with Seimei obviously. I don't give a damn about that woman."

"Geez, sorry!" Youji said. "Seimei was just Soubi's fighter before he was Ritsuka's. He has to listen to Seimei."

"I think the three of us need to talk. C'mon, I'll buy you two some icecream if you want."

"I thought we were going to go after Seimei?" Natsuo said as Youji's face lit up and he hurried off after Kimura.

"Oh yeah."

"He's probably gone by now anyway," Kimura told them.

"Yeah, if he showed his face once, he'll show it again," Youji said.

So shrugging Natsuo followed Youji and Kimura as they went off to get icecream.

* * *

Ritsuka casually mentioned he was hungry, and thus Soubi was suddenly going on a food run, and taking down a list of what Yuiko and he wanted.

He wrote down Ritsuka's order, and was about to start on Yuiko's when the door burst open. A very tall fat man entered, who kind of reminded Ritsuka of the museum owner who had gotten killed.

"Hello, Aoyagi Ritsuka. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm Sato-san's husband, and the principal of this school. I need to talk to you about your attendance."

"Oh…"

"You do realize that the first week of school is over, and you have only attended two classes."

"Uh…well. Yes, I did. But I—"

"That's not an acceptable attendance record," he said. "I'm afraid you're going to receive a detention, and I'm going to have to call your father."

"What!?"

"Well, yes. I have to call him anyway about the fight that hospitalized Hadaka-san. I'm surprised the police didn't!"

_Probably because that wasn't an officer_, Ritsuka thought silently before hearing the man continue.

"Well, then, you may serve your detention the after tomorrow during Agatsuma-san's concert. That is of course if you're feeling better—"

He suddenly did a sideways glance at Soubi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were supposed to be getting married."

"It didn't work out."

"So I guess she's not called Agatsuma-san then. What are you doing in here?"

"I cam to see how Rituska was doing."

"Well you have to go, this is for students only, I can't have adults who are not on the school board prancing about the school."

"Fine."

"Fine then. Aoyagi-san, I'm going to call your father now, and I'll see how you're feeling tomorrow. Get better soon. I want you out of here in five minutes," he said the last part while sternly glaring at Soubi.

Then he left closing the door behind him.

"What an asshole," Soubi muttered softly. "Why haven't you been going to class?"

"That's…that's none of your business Soubi."

"Well, um…I'll see you later Ritsuka-kun," Yuiko said grabbing her video camera. "Forget about my order Soubi, I have to go to work at the café anyway."

With that she ran downstairs, fiddling slightly with the bandages on her hands.

Ritsuka laid back down on the bed feeling miserable. Now his father would find out he skipped classes, and that he had hit Hadaka. Though that was Tsumi's fault anyway!

Soubi walked over to him. "You still want me to—"

"No," Ritsuka said predicting what he was going to say. "I'm not hungry."

"I'm going to go for now then. You rest," Soubi said. He leaned down kissing Ritsuka quickly before leaving the room.

Ritsuka did feel kind of tired.

* * *

"So that's it!" Kimura said. "He told Soubi to love Ritsuka. Does he actually love him though?"

Natsuo and Youji sat in the café licking their ice-creams. "I guess he does. If he doesn't then he's one hell of an actor," Youji said.

"Kimura-sensei!"

He looked up and saw Yuiko running towards him. "Did you hear about Soubi's wedding."

His eyes glanced down at the video-camera. "Why no. What happened?"

Youji and Natsuo glanced at each other. They knew he was lying, but the question was why.

"He left Marianne at the alter, and just walked out! I feel bad for her, she's so nice. But Soubi doesn't belong with her anyways."

"Did…did you tape it?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!" she said handing him the video camera. "I need it back though, okay!"

"Alright."

"Yikes! Look at the time! I have to get to work!" she said running off to the back of the café.

"Uh, why did you—" Natsuo began, but Kimura stood up interrupting her.

"If you will excuse me. I have to see Ritsuka."

* * *

It seemed to have taken him forever to relax enough to fall asleep, and he was just starting to slip into unconsciousness when the door opened.

Kimura slipped inside.

"How are you feeling Tsugi?"

"Okay," he said. "I'm glad you're here. We have to talk."

"Oh, about what?" he asked setting Yuiko's camera on the table.

"About…the two of us."

"Oh."

"Soubi and I…were…we made up and…I…we can't be together. You're Loveless's fighter, and know you've been waiting for me to come along, and—"

Kimura wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and held him close. "Poor Ritsuka. I feel terrible for you."

"Terrible…what?"

"To have fallen for someone who doesn't love you back," Kimura said. "You poor thing."

"Soubi loves me!" Ritsuka said defiantly pulling away from him. "That's why he broke up with Marianne."

"He broke up with Marianne because your brother told him to."

"My brother is dead Toh-san."

He reached over grabbing the camera and opened up the screen. It only took him a few seconds to rewind the tape.

Ritsuka looked. The camera was taping the scene at an odd angle. The preacher said, "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A shadowed figure stood up, and everyone stared at him. Ritsuka could tell who it was from this angle. Soubi said something that the camera didn't catch.

A few moments of silence, and the figure walked out into the aile turning around. He was now facing the camera. It was Seime! His brother Seimei!

Seimei walked pass the camera, glancing down at it for a split second and smiling. He reached the door, and Yuiko's camera followed his every move. With his hand on the door knob he turned back to Soubi. "I believe you have your orders."

With that he turned the knob and left the room. Kimura closed the camera after that. He looked up at Ritsuka. "I'm sorry," he said. "Soubi only loves you because he was ordered to, by your brother."

Ritsuka sat there trying to sort this all out. His brother Seimei, was alive! How could that be possible!? His first thought was faceless. Tsumi must have taken Seimei's form to trick Soubi.

But that couldn't be it! Seimei wasn't alive, they would have to dig up his corpse because they only change through touch! Though, would they even have that power with a corpse? No, that didn't make sense. Seimei had to be alive, but how!? And if he was, why hadn't he come home?

Ritsuka stared down at his hands as his mind drifted over to Soubi. He had always known that Soubi loved him because Seimei ordered him to. Though, he had thought after all their time together he would look past his orders and love Ritsuka because he was Ritsuka.

Though that tape showed it all. Soubi broke it off with Marianne, because Seimei told him to go back to his original order. Had it not been for Seimei, Soubi would be that witch's husband right now!

Ritsuka felt tears in his eyes, which he tried to fight back. He wanted so much to believe that Soubi loved him, and not because his brother order him to.

"I know this must be hard for you. Though, you don't want to fall in love with a man who will up and leave you the second Seimei orders him to. You should break it off before this goes too far. Besides, I'm right here Tsugi, and I will never leave you."

Ritsuka couldn't stop his tears from falling then, and Kimura leaned over and kissed Ritsuka softly upon the lips. He instantly pulled away. Too many thoughts were going through his head right now to be drawn into making out by their connection, which that feeling of lust had already started echoing through his body even after such short contact.

Kimura frowned. "Ritsuka, I'm sorry Soubi wasn't who you thought he was. Though it doesn't matter. We are loveless," he said. "We belong together."

He quickly swooped down for another kiss before Ritsuka could protest, and he was caught…

**

* * *

****evilchild20****: At this point in the story, they only know Seimei is now alive, and no one truly realizes he's evil. Though you are right, someone should have gone after Seimei. Still, they were in the middle of a wedding, and the shock factor was high due to seeing someone they thought was dead. Don't worry, Seimei will show his share of evilness before the story is done.**

**cagna****: Yes college sucks, but I have to go so I can do more than type on my computer all day. LOL!**

**LawlietxRinoa****: I'm glad you liked it.**

**GoldEyedWonder****: Don't feel bad. Everyone guess wrong at least once in awhile.**


	24. Loveless

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

"I know this must be hard for you. Though, you don't want to fall in love with a man who will up and leave you the second Seimei orders him to. You should break it off before this goes too far. Besides, I'm right here Tsugi, and I will never leave you."

Ritsuka couldn't stop his tears from falling then, and Kimura leaned over and kissed Ritsuka softly upon the lips. He instantly pulled away. Too many thoughts were going through his head right now to be drawn into making out by their connection, which that feeling of lust had already started echoing through his body even after such short contact.

Kimura frowned. "Ritsuka, I'm sorry Soubi wasn't who you thought he was. Though it doesn't matter. We are loveless," he said. "We belong together."

He quickly swooped down for another kiss before Ritsuka could protest, and he was caught…

* * *

Who knows how far they would have gone had the door not opened right then, and Youji and Natsuo walked in. They froze at the sight of Kimura and Ritsuka breaking their passionate kiss.

"Are we interrupting?" Inquired Natsuo with a wide smirk.

"Can we join!?" Youji asked excitedly. "We'll have a threesome!"

"Actually, with Kimura-sensei, it would be more like a foursome!" Natsuo explained.

"We could have Soubi join us! Make it a fivesome!" Youji said happily.

For a brief blissful second Ritsuka imagined himself having a threesome with Kimura and Soubi. Though quickly shook the thought from his head as Natsuo spoke up.

"I don't think there is any such thing as a fivesome, I think it would become and orgy after that," he said.

"What do you two want!?" Ritsuka asked furiously, even though he had been happy they had interrupted their make out session

"We came to see the sick and ailing," Youji explained. "But fine, if you don't want us here then—"

"No you can stay!" Ritsuka said. Not wanting to be left alone with Kimura again. Kimura smiled.

"I'll leave you three to chat. See you later Ritsuka."

With that Kimura left, and Youji climbed up onto his bed sitting at the end. Natsuo plopped down in a chair beside him.

"So, you're brother is alive! What a shock," Youji said grinning.

"You didn't know that did you?"

"Who me!?" Youji said overemphasizing he "me."

"Did your brother come to see you?" Natsuo asked tentatively, knowing that his brother would probably be a touchy subject.

"No…I don't understand why he let everyone think he was dead!" Ritsuka said, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"Perhaps, he was trying to get away from your Mom!" Youji smiled.

"Could you two leave," Ritsuka snapped.

"You didn't want us to leave before."

"Yeah, well…now I do! I have some things to think about."

"Fine," Natsuo said getting up and heading to the door. "C'mon Youji, he wants to be alone."

Youji stomped off after Natsuo closing the door a little more forcefully than he should have. Ritsuka laid back in his covers. Seimei was alive, and didn't love him enough to come home! Soubi didn't come back to him because he loved him. He came back because Seimei told him to! Kimura-sensei…probably didn't love him either despite what he had said.

He really was Loveless…

* * *

The next day was the day of Marianne's concert. Even though she was in no mood to sing, she still had to go through with it. She put on a drop dead gorgeous dress, and she did her hair up just right. She had every intention of wining Soubi back that afternoon.

* * *

Ritsuka got out of the medical wing the next day. He was carrying Yuiko's camera, and was glad he found her so quickly. But when he found her, she was sitting by on a bench bawling her eyes out.

"Yuiko?" he said softly, and she looked up at him.

"Oh, hi Ritsuka-kun!" she said.

"What's wrong?"

"…uh…Marianne's concert is tonight and…I don't have a date."

"So you're crying?"

"Yes, all the other girls in our class already have dates. What am I…what am I supposed to do!?" she asked whipping her eyes with her bandaged hands.

"I'll be your date," Ritsuka said.

"…you…really!?" she said excitedly.

"Sure," he answered.

"Oh Ritsuka-kun thankyou!" she said throwing her arms around his sholders. "I'm going to go put on my dress, I'll…I'll meet you here and hour before the concert okay!"

"Okay," he answered and she took off, smiling blissfully. Then he realized. He had forgotten to giver her back her camera.

"That was nice of you," said a voice from behind him.

"Soubi!?" Ritsuka said turning around. He had not gotten the chance to see him since yesterday.

"Hello Ritsuka," he said smiling. It was the first time in a long time that Soubi had a reason to smile. Only, Ritsuka wasn't smiling.

"Soubi…why did you leave Marianne?" he asked looking down at the ground.

"To be with you," Soubi answered.

"…but…why!?" Ritsuka said.

"I don't understand what you're asking," Soubi said.

"Was Seimei really there?!"

"…who told you that?" he asked.

"…Kimura."

"He's lying. Seimei was not there."

Ritsuka felt a stab in his chest as he heard those words. That was a lie! A flat out lie!

Ritsuka pulled Yuiko's camera out from inside his coat, and Soubi closed his eyes, realizing he had been caught.

"Well!?"

"I didn't want to upset you by telling you about him. I was just—"

"Just not going to tell me! My brother is alive! And you weren't going to tell me!"

"Ritsuka I—"

"How long have you known!?" he snapped.

"The day of the wedding was when I learned he was alive."

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you could have been speaking to him behind my back all this time! Three years I've known you Soubi! And Seimei's been alive all this time…you couldn't find one time to tell me he was still alive!?"

"Rits—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anymore lies from you!" he yelled.

People were beginning to stare now, but Ritsuka didn't care.

"Ritsuka, I swear—"

Shaking his head Ritsuka turned, and began walking away. Leaving Soubi in mid-sentence.

* * *

He didn't feel like going to the concert, but there was no reason to ruin Yuiko's night. He got dressed up and went to the bench where Yuiko said she would meet him. Yuiko had a large red flower in her hair that sat beside her furry pink ear. She was wearing an all black dress, with a short A-line skirt, and spaghetti straps. Which he thought was kind of risky considering the sheer weight of her breasts must threaten to snap them.

She stood up when she saw him coming. "Hello Ritsuka-kun!" she said happily.

"Hi, I got your camera."

"Oh, thank you," she said taking it from him. "Let's go then."

They walked arm in arm into the concert hall. The music had already started, and Marianne was dressed to kill. She was singing one of her songs, but Ritsuka wasn't paying attention to her.

"Isn't she a good singer?" Yuiko asked.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly the music stopped, and Marianne did look pretty stupid when the i-hat stopped keeping tune with her words.

That made Ritsuka smile. He noticed someone walking up on stage, and gasped when his face came to light. Seimei…

He walked straight over to the microphone stand, and picked it up. Amazingly, it suddenly began working again.

"Hello Ritsuka," he said. "Let's play a little game shall we? How about…Hide and Seek?"

Suddenly all the lights went out…

**

* * *

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially the new reviewers! Please keep the reviews coming!**


	25. Earless

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

He didn't feel like going to the concert, but there was no reason to ruin Yuiko's night. He got dressed up and went to the bench where Yuiko said she would meet him. Yuiko had a large red flower in her hair that sat beside her furry pink ear. She was wearing an all black dress, with a short A-line skirt, and spaghetti straps. Which he thought was kind of risky considering the sheer weight of her breasts must threaten to snap them.

She stood up when she saw him coming. "Hello Ritsuka-kun!" she said happily.

"Hi, I got your camera."

"Oh, thank you," she said taking it from him. "Let's go then."

They walked arm in arm into the concert hall. The music had already started, and Marianne was dressed to kill. She was singing one of her songs, but Ritsuka wasn't paying attention to her.

"Isn't she a good singer?" Yuiko asked.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly the music stopped, and Marianne did look pretty stupid when the i-hat stopped keeping tune with her words.

That made Ritsuka smile. He noticed someone walking up on stage, and gasped when his face came to light. Seimei…

He walked straight over to the microphone stand, and picked it up. Amazingly, it suddenly began working again.

"Hello Ritsuka," he said. "Let's play a little game shall we? How about…Hide and Seek?"

Suddenly all the lights went out…

* * *

People panicked at this. He didn't know why, but people tended to get this way when they loose one of their senses. In this case, the sense of sight.

He was being pushed and shoved every which way as he tried to get to the stage. He had to talk to his brother. Ritsuka wanted answers and his brother was the only one who had them! He felt a hand clamp around his wrist with a vice like grip, and it began pulling him through the crowd.

"Stop I have to go the other way!" Ritsuka said having a hunch who it was, but he couldn't be sure.

"Trust me you don't want to talk to him," Soubi said. Ritsuka sighed impatiently. He knew it!

"No Soubi I—"

"We're going up stairs, watch your step," Soubi said. Ritsuka toe ran into the edge of the step and he reached out for the railing. There was no point in pulling away, Soubi was much stronger than he. Ritsuka scanned the dark room. Only tiny bits of light came through the windows but still you couldn't not see anyone's face. So, finding his brother was going to be damn near impossible.

"Ay!" Ritsuka gasped his toe collided with a step and he fell hitting his knee on the steps edge.

The was suddenly pulled violently forward, and the next thing he knew he was in Soubi's arms being carried up stairs bridal style.

"Damn it Soubi! Put me down!" he snapped. His arms clung to Soubi's neck. Looking down he could see nothing, and it gave him a strange sense that he was much further from the ground than he was.

Soubi just walked on until they reached the top landing, and the came to the end of a hall where there was a large window letting in some moonlight. Soubi sat him down in front of the window, and furiously Ritsuka turned to head back down. Then, Soubi's hand reached out for Ritsuka's shoulder, holding him still. "Don't go."

"Don't go!" Ritsuka repeated. "My brother faked his death! He hasn't come home all this time, I have to find out why!"

"Trust me Ritsuka, you don't want to know," Soubi said. The commotion downstairs had begun to die down, and Soubi took Ritsuka's hand. "C'mon we'll head further upstairs. Perhaps I can find a place to hide you up there."

"I don't want to hide, I want—" he stopped. There was no point. Soubi was not going to listen to him.

Suddenly they heard a very loud crash. It sounded like the chandelier had just crashed to the floor. Ritsuka hoped no one was under it. Then he remembered…Yuiko!

"Yuiko's still downstairs! We have to get her!" Ritsuka said.

"She'll be fine," Soubi said heading further up stairs.

On the next landing they heard footsteps behind him, and Soubi wasted no time pushing Ritsuka into a nearby broom closet. "Shhh!" Soubi said placing his finger to his lips, thought Ritsuka couldn't see that.

There was a soft click, and the door knob turned…

* * *

"Well this is odd," Natsuo said as the lights went out.

"Why would Seimei come back here? Does he actually want to talk to Ritsuka, I thought he was hiding from him."

"I guess he isn't nor more," Natsuo answered. The people rushed around them fearfully and excitedly.

"Oh well, c'mon Youji," Natsuo said taking his hand. "Let's go find Risuka. He's probably gotten kidnapped again."

"Pity that boy can't take care of himself. We have to do everything around here!" Youji said as Natsuo lead him to the nearest stairway.

* * *

There was a soft click, and the door knob turned…

"What are you two doing?" A flash light clicked on light up the small room. Ritsuka covered his eyes. It was way too bright.

Seeming to realize that Kimura-sensei pulled his flashlight away, and Soubi and he stepped out.

"So it was just you," Soubi said. "Oh well, c'mon Ritsuka." Soubi grabbed his hand and began leading him further down the hall. Kimura reached out grabbing Ritsuka's other hand.

"Who says he's going with you!" he snapped.

"I'm trying to protect him, he's going this way," Soubi said. Trying to pull Ritsuka along.

"I can do a much better job of it, he's coming this way," Kimura said tugging him the opposite direction.

Then they heard more footsteps. Kimura and Soubi pushed Ritsuka back into the closet, and both his…lovers were standing awfully close to him in that cramped space. "Soubi, Toh-san?"

They both covered his mouth at the same time waiting.

* * *

The last thing Marianne had seen before the lights went out was Soubi heading in Ritsuka's direction.

"Oh no you don't," she said into the darkness as she clumsily made her way off the stage and through the sea of dark figures scurrying around. Pushing her way past one fat guy in particular she tripped grabbing hold of the string which held up the chandelier. CRASH! It came falling to the ground, and she looked back but couldn't see if anyone had been in it's way. Oh well…

She got to her feet making her way up the stairs.

* * *

The closet door opened again and Kimura turned on his flash light nearly blinding Natsuo and Youji as they fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh it's you two," he said.

"Yes it's us two!" Natsuo snapped.

"We came here to find," he looked up at Ritsuka. "You!"

Soubi whom had grown very impatient in this time. Grabbing Ritsuka's wrist yet again he started leading him off in the other direction. Kimura grabbed Ritsuka's other arm also, and began bulling him back.

"It's Ritsuka tug-o-war! I'll help Kimura-sensei!" Youji said.

"I'll help Soubi!" Natsuo said, and they each grabbed their respectful arms and began to help pull.

"All of you stop it!" Ritsuka shouted pulling free and turning around furiously. "Just stop—"

They heard more footsteps, and everyone froze.

"I know!" Youji said. "In here hurry!"

Once again Ritsuka was shoved back into the closet, only now it was extremely cramped. They all stood as still as they could, and he suddenly felt a hand cupping him.

He gasped, looking around. There was no light but he could tell who it was. "Youji you dummy!" Ritsuka snapped hitting him upside his head.

"Ow! It's cramped in here I couldn't help it!" Youji complained.

"Shut up!" Natsuo yelled. "Do you want them to find us?"

The door knob turned and opened, Kimura turned on his flash light again to see Marianne standing there staring at them. "What are you all doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kimura answered. With difficulty they all staggered out of the closet.

"Now just what is going on! That was the same man who interrupted my wedding! Explain!" she said looking at Soubi.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Soubi said. "Ritsuka we're going upstairs now!"

"It will be safer if we go downstairs, and get to the exits!" Kimura said.

"How do you figure that?" Soubi asked crossing his arms.

"Because if you keep heading up, and Seimei follows us upwards, we'll eventually get trapped. If we head down, we can get to the exits, and then we'll have all the outdoors to hide in."

Soubi didn't seem able to argue with that. "Alright then," Kimura said aiming his flashlight in the direction that Soubi and he had just came. "We'll go this way!"

* * *

When they got back downstairs, the people were gone, and upon moving the flash light towards the stage they noticed Seimei was gone too. Kimura turned his flash light to the chandelier on the ground, illuminating every broken crystal.

"Damn who did that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Marianne said innocently.

Suddenly they all heard sobbing. It was a girl that was for sure. They all turned to Marianne to see if it was her. "Please, you think I'm that much of a baby?!" Her face now illuminated by the flashlight made her look kind of scary.

"I think it's coming from this way!" Kimura said heading in the direction of the school's kitchen.

Slowly they all walked, being lead by Kimura's flash light. They headed into the kitchen and the light fell upon pans, the fridge, and then the stove. Sitting right in the middle of the four foot gap between the stove and the wall was Yuiko.

Blood was falling from her lip, and she was using her hands to hold up the straps of her dress. The red flower which had been in her hair was torn and the pedals were scattered at her feet. Her hair was completely messed up, and as she looked up at them Ritsuka noticed a look of sadness her in eyes which he had not seen any woman wear. There was something else he noticed too.

…her ears were gone…

**

* * *

Next chapter done! Yea! Please review!**

**AlchemyGaara WROTE:**

Is Ritsuka's butterfly 'tattoo' still there?

~Noah

**ANSWER: Yes!**


	26. Yui

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

Slowly they all walked, being lead by Kimura's flash light. They headed into the kitchen and the light fell upon pans, the fridge, and then the stove. Sitting right in the middle of the four foot gap between the stove and the wall was Yuiko.

Blood was falling from her lip, and she was using her hands to hold up the straps of her dress. The red flower which had been in her hair was torn and the pedals were scattered at her feet. Her hair was completely messed up, and as she looked up at them Ritsuka noticed a look of sadness her in eyes which he had not seen any woman wear. There was something else he noticed too.

…her ears were gone…

* * *

"Oh my God! Yuiko!" Ritsuka said staring down at Yuiko, and made to go comfort her. But Toh-san held out his hand to stop him.

He handed Ritsuka the flash light, and then slowly he removed his jacket putting it around Yuiko's shoulders and lifting her up bridal style into his arms holding her close. They all stood there silently for a moment. No one knowing what they could possibly do to comfort her, and it wasn't until Toh-san turned to the rest of them and said, "Shall we keep moving?"

"C'mon," Ritsuka said turning and leading the way. Yuiko's crying had stopped, and all they could hear was her sniffling once in awhile. Toh-san kept whispering sweet words to her to try and keep her calm.

When they reached the front door Ritsuka found it to be locked. "Soubi, open the door for me," Ritsuka said.

"Yes," Soubi answered holding his hand out whispering a spell. Though nothing happened.

"You screwed up again didn't you Soubi!?" Youji snapped.

"Think you could do better?" he asked.

"Of course!" he said turning to Natsuo. "Natsuo are you ready!?"

"Yes!"

"On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" the two of them ran quickly at the door slamming their shoulders into it before sinking to the ground in pain.

"Well that was a waste of time," Soubi said turning to Ritsuka. "I think we should head to the roof like we were planning before, I could lower us down from there."

"What if Seimei's waiting for us on the roof, won't that be a bad thing!?" Youji asked standing up.

"Yeah, what about Seimei!" Natsuo said.

"Ritsuka what do we do!?" Youji asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because it's your brother, and well, you have the flash light so that makes you leader!"

"I don't want to be the leader!" he handed the flashlight to Soubi.

"Well then, I guess we're going up," Soubi said leading the way.

"You could have given me the flash light," Youji said crossing his arms furiously.

Yuiko couldn't stop whimpering.

"Yuiko, shhh, it's okay," Kimura said softly. "I'm here."

But still she didn't stop. He looked up. "Guys, I'm going to set Yuiko down and stay with her so she can get some rest. When you guys get outside see if you can turn the power on."

"But, what about Seimei!?" Natsuo said. "What if he finds you!"

"For one thing, he's after Ritsuka, he's not going to care about me and Yuiko. I'll keep her safe if for some reason he does, and I know Soubi will keep Ritsuka safe too. She really doesn't need to be moving around now, okay?"

"Fine with me," Soubi said. He was worried for Yuiko as well, but still couldn't help thinking that his competition was now leaving.

"Wait!" Ritsuka said stepping closer. "Yuiko, I'll come see you soon okay. Kimura-sensei's going to take care of you."

He couldn't tell if Yuiko had heard him or not, because she just continued to cry. "Take care of her Toh-san."

"I will," he said smiling down at Ritsuka, running his fingers through a few strands of Ritsuka's hair. Soubi pulled the flash light off of them plunging them in darkness as he aimed the flashlight up the stairs.

"I think it's time we moved on," Soubi said. A touch of annoyance in his voice.

Kimura heard Ritsuka walk away and he led Yuiko (with some difficulty due to the darkness), to a side room and laid her down on a sofa. Quickly he found some candles and lit them, so they had at least a little bit of light.

"Yuiko," he whispered kneeling down beside her. "Yuiko please talk to me."

She was hiding her face in his coat trying to stifle her tears. Slowly he pulled the jacket down. "Yuiko, you have to calm down."

No such luck, her crying was starting to get worse, and somewhat more hysterical. There was no choice, he leaned down kissing her gently upon her forehead.

She stopped crying at once out of surprise.

"There now, it's okay," he said running his fingers through Yuiko's hair. "You're fine now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Kimura-sensei," she said softly.

"Do you wanna tell me who did this?" he asked.

Immediately her tears sprung up again, "Okay," he said quickly. "Okay you don't have to tell me. I'll just sit here with you Yuiko."

"Uh…call me Yui."

"Okay Yui."

They sat there holding hands by candlelight, Kimura running his fingers through her earless head as he spoke sweet words to her.

**

* * *

****Yea! Done with this one! Please review!**


	27. Up, up and up?

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

"Do you wanna tell me who did this?" he asked.

Immediately her tears sprung up again, "Okay," he said quickly. "Okay you don't have to tell me. I'll just sit here with you Yuiko."

"Uh…call me Yui."

"Okay Yui."

They sat there holding hands by candlelight, Kimura running his fingers through her earless head as he spoke sweet words to her.

* * *

"I can't…I can't…"

"Sure you can Yui. I promise I won't let him hurt you again, but I can't do that if I don't know who it was!"

"I can't tell you…because…because I don't who it was…"

"You don't know. So, you've never met him before…that's weird…uh…why don't you describe him to me. Tell me what he looked like."

She started crying again, and was shaking slightly. Kimura put his hand on her head trying to comfort her. After a few moments she took a deep breath and looked up at him. Tears were still in her eyes.

"He was tall," she managed to spit out. "…like…Soubi tall. He…he had long black hair, and he was…scary looking."

"I don't know anyone like that, Yuiko. Damn..."

She started crying again, and she sat up putting her face in her hands. Kimura sat beside her putting an arm around her. "Yuiko, listen to me. Everything will be fine now. I'll take care of you, no one will ever hurt you again."

She turned to him, tears pouring down her face. "You're wonderful," she said. She leaned forward kissing him full on the lips.

* * *

Ritsuka was a bit worried. Some friend he was leaving Yuiko in the state she was in. Though, they had to get out of the building some how, and their only plan was go to the roof and confront Seimei. Even thought they weren't certain he would be there.

They were heading up, Ritsuka leading the way. He wanted to see his brother, and find out why he faked his death, and why he was avoiding their family. So, he was the only one hoping that Seimei would be on the roof.

Soubi followed close behind him. Marianne clinging to his sleeve for dear life, she would jump at the slightest sounds. Soubi was doing his best to ignore the cliny woman.

"How tall is this building! This is our eighth flight of stairs!" Youji snapped.

Ritsuka stopped. "That's not right," he said.

"What's not right?" Natsuo asked.

"This building isn't eight stories tall," Ritsuka said aiming the flashlight back at them. They wore expressions of shock.

"Maybe the brat miscounted," Marianne said.

"I didn't miscount!" he shouted.

"Stop arguing!" Ritsuka shouted putting his head in his hand. He had a horrible head ache.

"Ritsuka, are you—" Soubi began stepping forward.

But Ritsuka held up his hand. "I'm fine," he snapped more rudely than he had actually intended. It was probably the throbbing.

"Do you want me to lead the way?" Soubi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go up another flight," Ritsuka said taking his tie off. He tied it to the railing, and they headed up.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kimura asked looking down at her.

She pulled back blushing like crazy, tears still in her eyes. "I…I'm sorry," she said. "Sorry."

"It's okay, uh…don't worry about it. You're not thinking clearly, that was a very traumatic experience, and—"

"Sensei, I have to tell you something!" she said interrupting him.

"What is it Yui?" he asked.

She looked down, as her mind seemed to be contemplating saying what she was about to say.

* * *

They kept going down hallways and up stairwells, and they arrived at yet another one, and Ritsuka saw it…his tie, which had been tied to the railing. Though, they had been heading up all this time, they shouldn't have seen that again.

"Oh this is scary!" Marianne said holding Soubi tighter. He shook her off.

"Is this a spell?" Ritsuka asked.

"Could be, but I haven't seen anything like it."

"That's because you're old! Natsuo and I know all the latest word spells and this one must be some kind of an illusion!" Youji said.

"Illusion?!" Marianne looked down at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm so smart!"

"You're an idiot," Soubi said.

"Why!?" Youji asked.

"Illusions only effect one person, you can't have an illusion effecting a group of people. We all wouldn't be experiencing this if we were."

"How do you know we are? Besides, illusions can effect crowds of people. You need to go back to school and update your knowledge!" Youji said.

"No," Natsuo said. "Soubi is right, illusion spells only effect one person at a time, and you can't cast another while you already have one person under it!"

Just then they heard footsteps, Ritsuka and the others turned prepared for whoever was coming. Ritsuka shined the flash light in the direction, and then he saw him…Toh-san!

"Toh-san!" he gasped, as the man ran full tilt, at him. His face impassive. "Toh-san, what are you—"

The others parted to let Kimura run by, but Ritsuka stood his ground watching Kimura run straight at him, closer, and closer. He was going to run right into him! Ritsuka closed his eyes waiting for the blow to the ground but gasped when he felt nothing. Ritsuka spun around after Kimura ran straight through him!

"Toh-san!" Ritsuka shouted watching him run right up the stairs without so much as looking back. Ritsuka took off after him.

"Ritsuka wait!" Soubi shouted.

* * *

He looked down at Yuiko's earless head. The candle illuminating her facial features, and making her tears glisten even more.

"I…I like you," she said. "I mean…I've always sort of had a crush on Ritsuka ever since he first came to school and sat beside me. Though, I still love Ritsuka, but it's changed. I love him as a friend, and I think of him like my brother. I've been…I have someone else I love, and I…it's you Sensei. I…I know it's weird, and I have no clue why I thought I should tell you this now of all times, but…that's it! That's how I feel!" she gasped half sobbing between her words.

"Yui," he said looking at her. "Yui I…as I said before. You're not thinking clearly. You don't understand what you're saying. Perhaps you should try and sleep," he said getting up and going over bringing one of the candles closer.

"But, I…"

"Lay down Yui, you should rest," he said softly.

Kimura hated to do that to her now, (being shot down after confessing your love for someone is hard, even in a normal state of mind), but what choice did he have. He had to admit, she was beautiful, tall, sexy, even now in her disheveled state her beauty could still be seen. Kimura had her lay down, and he took off her shoes setting the heels on the ground beside her. He let her keep his coat and she used it as a blanket. He stayed with her, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

Then he stood up, not wanting to leave her, but he felt his sacrifice was in danger, and he needed to help him…now.

Kimura left the room placing his hand on the door behind him. He put every kind of protective word spell he could think of upon the door, and then he touched the wood softly. "Stay safe Yui, I'll be back very soon!"

Then he took off up the stairs to find Ritsuka, taking some of them two at a time. Finally, he reached the door leading to the roof, and it was unlocked. He pushed it open. What he expected to see, he didn't see. In fact, he didn't see anyone! No one was here!

* * *

**First off, YEA! I've finished another chapter! Kinda short still, but oh well. Also, I'd like to open my poll to anyone who wants to take it. It's for another story, and only take it if you know the show DBZ. You can choose up to 3 answers in one vote. You don't have to be reading the other story to vote, but please only vote if you've seen the show, or at least know of the show. That way your votes will be well educated ones.**

**_I have written to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, so scan down for your name and read my comments to you._**

**As always, thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**

* * *

**Special thanks to ****Dawn's Twilight**** for being my 200****th**** review! I hope you keep reviewing!**

**Andraiyel****: It's really a matter of opinion. As for dramatics, I love them, until it happens in real life, then they suck. I've never seen the movie "Prom Night," so I can't comment on that.**

**I prefer stories to have shorter length chapters but with more chapters. I end chapters where I think they should be ended rather than after I've written a ton. Not to mention, (especially lately) my eyesight is not the best and reading sections that go on and on hurts my eyes a lot (referring to stories with extremely long chapters). They make me wish the end was there sooner, and I usually stop reading before I've finished it. Those are the reasons why I don't like to write extremely long chapters though I do sometimes. (Like in my Manga Loveless story).**

**I don't take what you've said to be cruel at all, I've had to leave my share of constructive criticism on stories, and I always try to be as polite as possible while doing it.** **So don't worry on that point, and I do hope you continue to give me constructive criticism as I go along.**

**Black Fire Neko****: Thanks!**

**Afallenheart****: Here you are. Updated!**

**NekaMo****: Thanks for all your reviews, some of them were really funny!**

**Zanaralia****: Thanks so much for your review! Hope you didn't lose too much sleep. **

**MizoreFan****: The next chapter will be two words, just for you. LOL! Just kidding. Hope this wasn't too short for you...well...it is longer than my previous chapter. XD**

**ORANGE Jumpsuit****: You raided my Profile! *checks* Good, nothing is out of place. **

**ChibiNekoBandit****: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much.**

**NekoDoodle****: You'll make them pay won't you!? LOL XD**

**Violet god of death****: For that, I'll let you decide how Yuiko's rapist dies. Just write it in your next review. If I don't hear from you before I get to that point, I'll just make it up. XD**

**Chancake****: Don't go insane on me, you won't be able to review!**

**XOiHeartMiloOX****: He is gorgeous! Super gorgeous. He's second only to Soubi and Ritsuka's cuteness!**

**Suicide in a bottle****: Thankies!**

**Lappanangel****: Thanks for noticing, it's important! But Shhhhh, don't tell anyone… O.O**

**Warrior Nun****: Many kinds! *he he***

**RavensRedShadow****: You don't have to wait anymore.**

**SavvyLovesYaoi****: Aw, don't cry. Here…tissue. *hands over a tissue***

**JollyRandom****: Yeah, you should check out DBZ, it's a good story.**

* * *

**I bet you all know who it was now huh? XP**


	28. The Meeting!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

Kimura left the room placing his hand on the door behind him. He put every kind of protective word spell he could think of upon the door, and then he touched the wood softly. "Stay safe Yui, I'll be back very soon!"

Then he took off up the stairs to find Ritsuka, taking some of them two at a time. Finally, he reached the door leading to the roof, and it was unlocked. He pushed it open. What he expected to see, he didn't see. In fact, he didn't see anyone! No one was here!

* * *

Soubi ran after Ritsuka, but only ended up going full circle and running back down the hall coming to stop exactly where the others were. This was starting to piss him off.

* * *

"Toh-san!" Ritsuka called, and he burst through the door leading to the roof.

Kimura-sensei turned. "Tsugi!"

"Uh…what was that about you ran right through me!?"

"I didn't see anyone on my way up here!" Kimura said.

"I did," said a voice.

They looked up. There was Seimei standing just above them on a part of the roof that was higher then the part they were standing on.

"Seimei!" Ritsuka said.

"Stay close to me Tsugi," Kimura said taking a step forward.

Seimei jumped down sending a blast of wind towards Kimura and he fell back a few feet. "Toh-san!" Ritsuka gasped and made to go after him.

"Stop!" came a voice not too far away.

Ritsuka suddenly found chains had appeared out of nowhere clamping on to each of his wrists and pinning him to that spot.

"Thank you Nisei," Seimei said.

"No prob," said the man behind Seimei whom Ritsuka had not noticed before.

"Ritsuka, it's been so long. I've missed you," Seimei said walking over to him. "My poor Ritsuka...your ears."

He put his hand upon Ritsuka's head, in the spot where his right ear had once been. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"Seimei, tell me what's going on! Please! I'm so confused," Ritsuka said staring at his older brother.

"Shhh, Ritsuka," Seimei said. "I have to go soon, but I just wanted to see you.

"Go! Go where!?" Ritsuka demanded.

"Soon, we'll be together, just you and I. Everything will be like it was before all of this. I promise," Seimei said leaning down he kissed Ritsuka's forehead. He turned around. "Nisei, we're leaving!"

Nisei nodded and turned too. He stopped, and looked back at Ritsuka smiling. "Hey, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looked up at him, trying to pull against the chains holding him there.

"Tell your pink haired friend thanks for the nice fuck!"

With that there was a burst of light that seem to blind them. When it disappeared, Ritsuka's chains were gone, as well as Seimei and Nisei.

* * *

"I understand now."

"You understand what?" Natsuo asked.

"It's like a broken record, when it keeps replaying the first couple of seconds of a song. This is an illusion but it's replaying scenary."

"Then how is it effecting all of us?"

"Technically it's not," Soubi said. "There should be an item that this is all focusing around. If we break that the illusion will be broken as well."

"Yeah! Trash mode!" Youji said happily.

There was a big burst of light, and Soubi and the other stood there. Suddenly the lights came on.

"Something tells me the illusion is broken," Natuso said.

"I don't get it we didn't break anything," Youji sighed disappointedly.

"That means then the one who cause the illusion must have turned it off," Natsuo explained.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi gasped running up the stairs.

He burst open the door and found Ritsuka on his knees, Kimura-sensei beside him. Ritsuka looked shocked, and furious.

"Ritsuka," Soubi knelt down on Ritsuka's other side. "Ritsuka what—"

"Seimei" Ritsuka whispered.

"You saw Seimei?" Soubi asked.

"I need to see Yuiko," Ritsuka said getting to his feet, he took off back down stairs just as the others emerged onto the roof. Ritsuka nearly pushed them out of the way to get back downstairs.

* * *

The events of that night were never fully known to the Principal, and Yuiko decided not to call the police about the rape. The Principal was furious with Ritsuka for skipping his detention to go to the concert, and his father would be arriving that afternoon to talk to him. Ritsuka, had been trying to avoid everyone except for Yuiko, which was the only person he seemed willing to speak to.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko smiled as Ritsuka walked over to her with their ice creams. "Arigato!"

Ritsuka and Yuiko started eating, but it was a short-lived moment. A car was pulling up to the school, and…his father got out. "Aw damn it," Ritsuka said. "I'll catch you later Yuiko."

"Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka headed up to the building. His father turned to him. "Seems you have been causing some trouble."

"I guess," Ritsuka shrugged.

"Let's get this over with," his father said leading Ritsuka inside.

Yuiko went on a texting frenzy to tell everyone that the meeting had begun with Rituska's father and the Principal.

It took less then five minutes for everyone to gather outside the school. Youji, Natsuo, Kimura-sensei, Soubi and Yuiko all had on serious faces waiting outside.

"You don't think he'll be sent to jail!" Yuiko gasped.

"Sent to jail for skipping classes are you kidding?"

She looked up at him teary eyed, and he sighed. "I mean…sorry. Yui are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course!" she said loudly reaching up and scratching her head where her ears had once been. "I'm just fine."

The school doors opened about ten minutes later and Ritsuka walked outside with his father. They exchanged some words before he got in the car and drove off. Ritsuka headed over to them, his hands in his pockets.

"Well?" Yuiko asked starring down at him.

"Dad's sending me home. I'm going to be home schooled from now on," Ritsuka said.

"WHAT!" Yuiko gasped thinking of all the trouble she went through to go to the same school as him.

"He has a business meeting to go to so I get to stay her for a little while longer until he comes to get me," Ritsuka said.

"But! I…" Yuiko began.

"It's okay Yuiko, I really don't care," Ritsuka said.

"I do! I only came here because you were going Ritsuka-kun," Yuiko said.

"I'm sorry," he said looking up at her.

"Rituska, listen—"

"Don't start Soubi," Ritsuka demanded. He turned and began walking away. "I need time to think. Just leave me alone for a while."

"If that's what you want Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Ritsuka-kun, let's do something to take your mind off this!" Yuiko said running after him.

"Like what?" Ritsuka asked.

"Let's go see a show," she said. "C'mon!"

"Sure," Ritsuka said. He didn't feel like seeing a movie, but he wanted to do whatever he could to keep Yuiko's spirits high after last night.

* * *

"Now what!?" Natsuo asked.

"We should do something," Youji said.

"How about you two go track down Seimie, and let me know when you find them," Soubi said.

"Like a spy mission! Okay!" Youji smiled turning to Natsuo. "We'll find him for you!"

With that the two of them took off.

"You really think those two can find Seimei?" Kimura-sensei asked.

"Not a chance, but it gives them something to do," Soubi said. He turned to look at him. "Why don't you tell me what happened between Ritsuka and Seimei upon that roof?"

**

* * *

**

**It has been awhile hasn't it. Bet some of you were wondering if I would ever update again. But of course I will! I will finish all my stories. Eventually…**

**This took me so long because a family member of mine has been diagnosed with cancer, and that as well as school, as well as other stories, has been taking up much of my time. So be patient. This story will be finished!**

**As well as my Vampire Loveless story which I haven't updated on in forever. *sighs***

**T****his chapter is kind of boring, but I had to get some things out of the way so I could get to the next main part, and I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. So anywho, I'm going to answer some of your reviews:**

**AmoraPyra: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Animaegan: We're still a little ways from the ending, but not too far! You'll have to wait just a little bit.**

**UrBestKeptSecret-WorstMistake: Don't freak too much, and if you do wait until I've safely hidden behind my couch. *hides* Okay! Go ahead and freak now! XD**

**Foxmore: Yes it will. Everything you saw will come true. So keep and eye out for them. They'll come up sooner than you think.**

**xxxXXXSMILEXXXxxx: Te he…next chapters up. And the chapter after this should be up later today, or tomorrow. Haven't decided.**

**Faerieshimmer: Hope you don't read too much of this at work. I'd hate for you to get fired. -.-**

**09: Thanks! I'm really surprised that so many people like this story.**

**love-lost-in-the-grave: Will Ritsuka end up with Soubi?...I was kinda thinking of having Ritsuka end up with Toh-san…but I don't know…we'll have to wait and see.**

**gaarasgirl34: I made you cry!? I'm sorry. I already have the last chapter of this story written…and it made me cry. So don't read the last chapter. Though *hint* This one isn't the last chapter.**

**NekoMo: Oh my GAWD! I MENTIONED YOU AGAIN! XD**

**ChibiNekoBandit: Yes Toh-san did run past Ritsuka. XD**

**Zanaralia: I didn't have much fun with this chapter. There were just a few things I had to get out of the way before I could move on to the next part. Which will be posted very soon. The next chapter will be much funner. (Is that a word…funner?...Oh well).**

**RavensRedShadow: Next chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Andraivel: There is just no pleasing you is there? I do it because I want to! XD**

**sonata hirano: Updated! :D**

**lappanangel: Don't get confused! All questions will be answered! I promise!**

**Suicide in a bottle: Thanks, my eyes hurt all the time, but oh well, I'm dealing with it!**

**SavvyLovesYaoi: I didn't know that! I was insightful without meaning to be. I just knew this girl from Fushighi Yuggi (may have spelled that wrong) was called Yui, and it did sound more grown up to me so I thought Yuiko should have Kimura call her that. After all they're…never mind. *grins* You were right about Yuiko's rapist! Congrats! XD**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: At least Yuiko and Kimura will always have that night. XD**

**Warrior Nun: A little confused are we? Oh well, it will get better I promise.**

**cagna: I updated so now you don't have to wonder anymore.**


	29. Yuiko's Request!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29

"Now what!?" Natsuo asked.

"We should do something," Youji said.

"How about you two go track down Seimei, and let me know when you find them," Soubi said.

"Like a spy mission! Okay!" Youji smiled turning to Natsuo. "We'll find him for you!"

With that the two of them took off.

"You really think those two can find Seimei?" Kimura-sensei asked.

"Not a chance, but it gives them something to do," Soubi said. He turned to look at him. "Why don't you tell me what happened between Ritsuka and Seimei upon that roof?"

"To be honest Soubi, I can think of about a thousand things I would rather be doing with my time," Kimura said before turning away.

* * *

Ritsuka wasn't bothering to go to his classes; after all, he was going to be sent home soon anyway. Soubi was staying away, like Ritsuka told him too. Though Ritsuka wasn't entirely sure if he was happy or sad about this. Kimura-sensei, was even giving Ritsuka some space.

Hadaka-senpai came home the night before last, and Ritsuka had been avoiding his dorm since then.

He was going for a walk at the moment. He looked up, and saw Yuiko running over to him, wearing her school uniform. "Hi Rituska-kun!" she said smling.

"Hello Yuiko," Ritsuka said.

"Can…can we talk?" Yuiko asked.

"Uh…sure."

She led him over to the dock, where they both sat down. He looked at her. She was wearing their school uniform, tears in her eyes, a forced smile, and…earless head. The reflection off the water from the sunlight hit his eyes, and he turned away.

"What's wrong Yuiko?" he asked.

"I have a problem, and you may be…the only person who can help me," she said tearfully.

"Yuiko?" Ritsuka said looking at her.

"I'm pregnant!" she gasped out at last.

Ritsuka stared at her.

"I can't bare to tell my parents that…that I was raped! I just can't!"

"Yuiko…"

"Could…would it be alright if…if I told my parents that…that you were the father?"

"Uh…me!?"

"I can't tell them I was raped I just can't! Please…Ritsuka-kun," Yuiko said tearfully.

Ritsuka thought back, to Yuiko's hands, and what she had done for him when they first arrived. He looked down at her hands. Though mostly healed she kept them bandaged.

"Sure."

She looked up.

"You can tell them that I'm the father if you want to," Ritsuka said.

She suddenly smiled. "Oh thank you! Thank you Ritsuka-kun!" She threw her arms around him, and then got to her feet. "I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah," Ritsuka answered getting to his feet.

He headed up towards the school, figuring he would get something to eat while he added this other event to his list of things he had to sort out. He had a whole plate full of worries, his brother for one. That Nisei guy, who Ritsuka wanted to get revenge on as soon as possible! Though, what he most worried for, was his relationship between Toh-san, and Soubi.

Soubi…he had always been there for him, from the beginning. It had been the two of them. Though, he had never known, and still didn't know if Soubi loved him for him. Or…if Soubi loved him because Seimei ordered him to.

Then there was Kimura-sensei. His Toh-san, who was his true fighter, the one who shared his name, but even though their passion was beyond Soubi's…he couldn't tell if Toh-san loved him for him, or if he just loved him because they shared the same name…

Suddenly, everything went dark as a cloth bag was thrown over his head, and hands grabbed him. He thought it was Natsuo and Youji, perhaps playing another one of their tricks. Though that was ruled out when he was thrown onto a cold cement floor and the bag was ripped off his head.

"You again!?" Ritsuka snapped.

Hadaka-senpai grinned. "Hello Ritsuka!"

"Ugh," Ritsuka got to his feet. There were two boys on either side of him too. "Damn it, just knock it off alright! This is getting old!"

"Tsk, you are funny. You make a fool out of me, and you think that will just be the end of it! I don't know what you did, but that punch was just a fluke and I'm going to prove it today!"

"Is that what your body guards are for?" Ritsuka snapped.

"Shut up! Now, why don't you show me just how good a fighter you are! Go ahead and punch me."

"I'm not going to hit you," Ritsuka said.

"C'mon, I don't see how I could be landed in the hospital from a scrawny kid like you! Now punch me!"

"NO!"

"See guys, I told you! It was a fluke!" Hadaka-senpai said. He turned back to Ritsuka. "Take off your shirt!"

"What!? No way!"

"Boys," Hadaka turned to his body guards, who grinning grabbed Ritsuka and pinned him to the ground. They started tearing of his shirt and jacket and stopped once the butterfly scar could be seen.

They gasped. "Look at that!"

"It's beautiful isn't it!?"

"That must be Agatsuma-san's work, I saw it in art class," Hadaka explained.

Ritsuka took the time they were distracted to push them away. He pulled his shirt back up over his shoulders looking furiously at them.

"So, I saw we take turns," Hadaka said. "Let's tie him up first." Hadaka removed his tie, and the others did as well. Being three against one, there wasn't much Ritsuka could do. The next thing he knew his wrists were tied behind his back, his feet were tied at the ankles, and one of the boys was handing a roll of duck tape to Hadaka.

"You wait out side, we'll rotate," he said.

"Why do you get to be first?"

"Because he made a fool out of me that's why, besides I'm his roommate. You two wait out there, and guard the door, this shouldn't take long," Hadaka said.

The two boys left closing the door behind them. Ritsuka looked at Hadaka. "Stop this already damn it! Don't you think you've caused enough trouble!"

"Ritsuka, this tape here is to keep you quite. It's just a formality really, because no one will be able to hear you from this room anyway, so just do me a favor and don't talk, I just want to hear your moans anyway," he said leaning closer to him. Furiously, Ritsuka jolted his head forward hitting Hadaka's forehead hard causing him to jump back.

"Ow!" Hadaka said. "That was my last try at being nice to you Ritsuka." Hadaka reached inside his pocket pulling out a wad of cloth which he pushed into Ritsuka's mouth, and he put a piece of duct tape over top. "There!"

Ritsuka felt like he was going to choke, he could not close his mouth and all he could taste was the cloth pressed against his tongue. Hadaka-senpai pushed him onto the ground and sat on top of him. He pushed aside either side of Ritsuka's shirt to expose his chest.

"I'm not as good as Agatsuma-san," he said taking out a knife. "But I'm thinking you might like something on your chest to go with that butterfly on your back."

**

* * *

**

**Well, a lot sure happened in this chapter! I told you I would update quickly! How quick was that! XD**

**Expect another chapter soon. As for how soon…I'm not sure…**


	30. The Deal!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 30

Ritsuka felt like he was going to choke, he could not close his mouth and all he could taste was the cloth pressed against his tongue. Hadaka-senpai pushed him onto the ground and sat on top of him. He pushed aside either side of Ritsuka's shirt to expose his chest.

"I'm not as good as Agatsuma-san," he said taking out a knife. "But I'm thinking you might like something on your chest to go with that butterfly on your back."

Ritsuka shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted. It was bad enough having that butterfly scar on his back; he didn't think he could bare something on his chest to. It didn't matter what it was a picture of.

"Then I will make you a deal," Hadaka-senpai said. "If you promise to be good, and not fight back, I won't leave any lasting scars. If you do, then I think I'll have to put a rose right there." He set the tip of the blade by Ritsuka's heart.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Ritsuka didn't want to continue, and this seemed to show itself on his face. Kyofu sighed, "You really don't want to have sex with me that bad! I realize it hurt the first time, but it was kind of nice after that! Oh well, fine, we'll just have to try out something else. You're going to be here for at least two days after all, we can wait on sex for a while…I know."

He picked Ritsuka up and laid him down on the bed stomach down. The he told Ritsuka not to get up as he went to go find something. When Kyofu returned he held four lengths of rope and tied Ritsuka's arms and legs down.

"I'm going to give you a tattoo, well, okay. It's not really a tattoo if you're using a knife. Though the scars will remain forever the way I do them. I'll make it a picture of some kind, something to mark you as mine for the rest of your life."

Ritsuka heard those words, _mark you as mine_. Kyofu had already done that when he so cruelly took his ears. He hated how that sounded, and again, it made him think of Soubi, who had been marked so violently by his brother, so he could claim Soubi for his own as well. Ritsuka didn't know how Soubi could stand this.

"Hello!" Tsumi said barging in and spinning around. She was now a dark haired woman. "Well Kyofu, how do you like me?"

"Tsumi, I'm kind of busy," he said to her.

"Oh can I help?" she asked.

"You could go get me a knife, sharp," he answered her as she made to leave the room stumbled on her shoe and cursed out loud.

It was then they heard a clatter from the kitchen Tsumi's voice could be heard down the hall, "Will you stop making noise!" she ordered

Then she was too far away to hear, and Kyofu sat beside Ritsuka smiling. "You know when we take a body for our own we get all the skills of that body. Like with my being in Soubi's body, I find I'm able to paint, and I'm probably not half bad a fighter as well."

"Your nothing compared to Soubi," Ritsuka said before he could stop himself.

"Really?" he said as Tsumi returned from the kitchen a very short sharp knife. Kyofu grabbed it. "I got Ritsuka; you go play with our other captive awhile."

"Oh phooey! I knocked him out, oh well, I'll just have to try and wake him up." Tsumi left the room smiling, and Kyofu climbed on top of Rituska.

"I think...Soubi would enjoy a nice butterfly upon your back. Would you like that as well?"

Ritsuka didn't answer.

"I said would you like that as well?"

"Why bother asking me, you're going to do what you want anyway."

"True," Kyofu said, and he began to cut and scar Ritsuka's back.

Ritsuka wanted to cry, but he was not about to let that man see him. It wasn't as though the pain was unbearable, because that was not true. It hurt no doubt about it, but it didn't hurt bad enough to make him cry, no…he wanted to cry for an entirely different reason.

His concern for Soubi was almost overwhelming him. Not only was he upset by all the times he had ordered Soubi around or been mean (even if Soubi didn't see it that way), but he also upset because he had only just realized that Tsumi had gone to see Soubi, and now she had returned and taken Kio hostage. What did that mean exactly? Had she fought or hurt Soubi? Had she killed him? What did it mean?

"This is going to turn out beautifully Ritsuka," Kyofu said, though Soubi's voice met his ears.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

The horrors of that night flooded Ritsuka's mind, and he tried to push them back.

"Do we have a deal?" Hadaka-senpai asked.

Ritsuka nodded.

He smiled and ripped off the tape, and pulled the cloth out of Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka gasped being able to properly breath again.

"Just remember our deal," he said. Then Hadaka-senpai leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Soubi sat with Kio in silence. He had finished telling Kio about all the problems between him and Ritsuka, and his thoughts on the matter. Kio sat quietly listening until the end, and then stood up as soon as Soubi had finished.

"C'mon Sou-chan! This is a text book romance!" he said. "Now that Marianne is out of the picture you and Ritsuka can be together! Kimura is like the other woman!"

"Kimura is a man."

"I know that!" Kio spat. "What I'm saying is he's _like_ the other woman. You and Ritsuka have history."

"History!?"

"Yup, and history always triumphs over the quick fly by romance that's only based on passion and not intimacy. I'm telling you this is the perfect time! Go talk to Ritsuka and remind him just how hot a lover you really are!" Kio said.

"He asked that I leave him alone."

"They always say that! They never mean it! Believe me! Ritsuka needs someone now more than ever, and I don't think you're going to want it to be the arms of Kimura-sensei, now do you?"

"No," Soubi said.

"Then go see him! I bet you ten bucks he won't ask you to leave if you go to him right now."

"Fine," Soubi said.

"That's the spirit!" Kio said. "Wait! Before you go. Let me…let me fix your hair."

* * *

Kimura-sensei sat in his room pouring his 6th cup of sake. He had drank more in the last few days than he had in his whole life. This was horrible. Kimura didn't know what was going on. He had waited his whole life to find the one person who shared his name, and now that he had, Ritsuka was in love with someone else.

One thing was certain, this wasn't going to get settled sitting here drinking. He pushed everything letting it crash loudly on the floor. He had to find Ritsuka.

* * *

Ritsuka laid there exhausted, he had cuts on him from the last of the three to have his way with Ritsuka. He had been more violent than the other two. Hadaka-senpai untied his feet and hands. Ritsuka pulled himself up onto his knees, and then weakly to his feet.

"There, I'm through with you," Hadaka-senpai said.

Ritsuka started to walk away wiping blood from his lip as he went. He was just about to the door when Hadaka snapped at the other two, "Grab him!"

They hurried forward grabbing Ritsuka's wrists and holding them behind his back. "What now?!" Ritsuka snapped, hoping Senpai didn't want to have another go, Ritsuka really didn't think he could take that!

He held up his knife. "I have a picture to draw remember?"

"What! No! Senpai, we had a deal!" Ritsuka said.

"I told you, you're going to pay for the embarrassment you caused me!" he snapped. "Tie his wrists to those poles there!"

Hadaka-senpai's two helpers tied Ritsuka to two poles coming up out of the ground and going into the ceiling.

Smiling he walked over and made the first cut of the drawing he had in mind. "Does it hurt?" Senpai asked.

Ritsuka stared up at him furiously. "Nothing you do can hurt me," he snapped.

"Then you won't mind my picture then," he said. He slowly continued to cut.

He couldn't pull free; there was no way of stopping it. It was going to happen. So he grabbed hold of the rope binding him and he clenched his teeth to stop him making any noise, and…he endured…

* * *

When Ritsuka was finally released it was almost dark. He was surprised at how detached he was upon leaving. Most people would be feeling something after being gang raped, and scared as he was. Though…he felt nothing. Not anger, not hatred, not sadness, not fear. Why?

Ritsuka wasn't one to show no emotion, that was usually Soubi's area of expertise. Ritsuka looked up from his walk and noticed Kimura stumbling towards him. "Toh-san?" he said looking at him. Something was wrong with him.

"Tsugi, you need to pick," he said placing his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders and staring into his eyes. "Me or Soubi."

"I…Toh-san, are you drunk?" Ritsuka asked.

"No," Kimura said. Though Ritsuka could smell it on his breath.

"Go to bed Toh-san," Ritsuka said.

Kimura did not notice Ritsuka's torn cloths, the countless cuts, or his rope burned wrists. He didn't notice much when he was drunk.

"Bed…right…I'll go," Kimura said and then he stumbled away. Ritsuka shook his head. He had never seen Kimura drunk before.

Ritsuka wrapped his shirt around him. He couldn't button it, all the buttons had been ripped off.

Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep only…he shared a room with Hadaka-senpai, and he sure didn't want to run into him again. Looks like he would have to find another place to sleep tonight.

Perhaps with Yuiko? No, if the school caught him in her room they would think the worst. He could sleep in an empty class room, but if he slept too long, and the class came in…he didn't want to even chance it. Where could he go…

"Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka looked up to see Soubi leaning against a nearby tree. "Soubi," Ritsuka said.

Soubi walked over to him. "My God, Ritsuka…what happened?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Soubi asked. He stared down at Ritsuka.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask that!" Soubi said. "C'mon!"

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand. "Wh…where are we going?" Ritsuka asked. Tough he didn't actually care…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed it! So far one of you caught the thing about Yuiko.**

**Anywho, I'll update again really soon. Until later then…**


	31. Just Don't Feel Nothing!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 31

"Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka looked up to see Soubi leaning against a nearby tree. "Soubi," Ritsuka said.

Soubi walked over to him. "My God, Ritsuka…what happened?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Soubi asked. He stared down at Ritsuka.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask that!" Soubi said. "C'mon!"

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand. "Wh…where are we going?" Ritsuka asked. Tough he didn't actually care…

* * *

Soubi half pulled, half dragged him out to the front of the school where he got a taxi, and forced Ritsuka inside. If he hadn't of know Soubi so well he would have thought he was being kidnapped. The look on Soubi's face was so strict!

"Soubi, are you okay?" Ritsuka asked.

"Quiet," Soubi said heatedly.

Ritsuka looked out the window at the cars going by. He sat there counting the colors of the vehicles. They passed 3 red ones, 6 blue ones, 2 black ones, and 8 green ones before they reached their destination. The taxi came to a stop and Soubi paid the man, and roughly grabbed Ritsuka's rope burned wrist and dragged him out of the taxi.

"Ow! Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped trying to pull his arm free, but it wouldn't budge, Soubi was far too strong for him. He was nearly dragged up to an apartment and when the door opened he saw Kio sitting on a sofa. Kio looked up, his expression lighting up.

"RIT-CHAN!" he said running forward and hugging Ritsuka. "Oh I haven't seen you in—"

He stopped, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "Ritsuka what happened?"

Not this again!? Ritsuka thought. "I'm fine."

"Kio, here is two hundred dollars, find something to do until morning," Soubi said handing Kio some money.

"Uh…what?" Kio said. "Oh surely you're not thinking about…Soubi look at him…something's happened to him."

"I'm tending to that, I just need you gone for tonight, okay Kio."

"Uh…okay," Kio said. He left the apartment without another word. Soubi shut the door. There was a key lock on the inside. Soubi removed a key from his pocked and locked the door.

"Soubi what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"You're going to tell me what happened, or you're not leaving here."

"Soubi, I'm fine. Some of the kids at school were just playing a prank on me. I'm alright."

"There was more than one?"

"Three."

"And raping you is a prank?"

"I never said that," Ritsuka said rather quickly.

"You didn't need to."

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said yet again.

"You've said that," Soubi said. "So you don't care huh? You don't care that three people raped you."

"It's fine," Ritsuka said his eyes disappearing behind his bangs.

"It's not fine Ritsuka!" Soubi snapped.

"It's fine, I don't care!"

"You don't care," Soubi said glaring at him. "Alright then!" Soubi walked toward a back room, and came back hold a long length of rope.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said taking a step back. "Soubi what?"

Soubi crossed the room in three strides and grabbed Ritsuka roughly spinning him around. He tied Ritsuka's hands behind his back.

"Soubi what are you doing!?"

"You don't care right? Well, if you don't care, then neither do I!" he snapped pushing Ritsuka backwards onto the floor. He knelt down and grabbed a fist full of Ritsuka's hair throwing his head back, and Soubi began kissing Ritsuka's neck.

"Soubi! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Ritsuka said. This was so similar to the first time Kyofu raped him it was scary. He had almost thought Kyofu had come back, but it couldn't be…Soubi's hands were warm!

In his haste Soubi's fingers came to rest upon Ritsuka's newest scar, and Ritsuka gasped from the pain of it. Almost immediately Soubi stopped and he ripped open the sides of Ritsuka's shirt, and there was the bloody rose upon his chest. The kid had even been so arrogant as to sign "Hadaka," beneath it.

Soubi ran his fingers over it lightly making Ritsuka shiver. "So, it was Hadaka?"

"What!? How did you!?"

"He signed his name," Soubi said. Ritsuka looked up shakily at the ceiling.

"I don't—"

Though to drown out his last words Soubi rushed down and kissed him. Ritsuka couldn't figure it out! Why was Soubi doing this to him!? Especially of all days, why today after he had just had to go through…that!

Ritsuka suddenly felt a knot in his chest, and Soubi sat up again starring down at Ritsuka, tears clung to the corner of his eyes, and Ritsuka stared up at Soubi with the look Kyofu had captured in his paintings.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly, and as Ritsuka looked up towards him, he noticed a few tears in Soubi's eyes as well!. "Feel hatred, feel shame, feel anger, feel sadness, I don't care…just…don't feel nothing."

"Soubi," Ritsuka gasped. The tears started to fall from his eyes now. "That's it Ritsuka," Soubi said reaching up he wiped them away, only to have more come and replace it immediately. Ritsuka was shaking slightly.

"Soubi untie me I want to go!" Ritsuka snapped, trying to hold back his tears.

"You're not going anywhere tonight Ritsuka, so just let them go," Soubi said softly.

What that really what all this was about? Soubi wanted Ritsuka to cry?

"I'm not going to, you can forget it!" Ritsuka said.

"You've already started," Soubi explained. "It's only a matter of time."

"Look if you want to do this therapy shit on someone why don't you just go get Yuiko. She had it worse than me!"

"How do you figure that?" Soubi asked.

"Yuiko is a girl, rape is always worse for girls."

"You're wrong Ritsuka, rape is something horrible, it doesn't matter if the victim is a boy or girl. It's just as horrifying, just as demeaning…just as painful."

"Stop!"

"Stop what Ritsuka?"

"Stop…talking like this! Like I matter, like this is important!"

"You do matter Ritsuka," Soubi said pushing aside some of Ritsuka's hair.

The tears came even faster, and Ritsuka shook his head. "Sex is supposed to be something wonderful between you and someone you care about! It wasn't supposed to be like this…I'm mean…dear God, who hasn't fucked me!?"

Soubi's eyes widened at those words.

"Ritsuka," Soubi whispered and the boys tears came faster than anyone could have predicted. Soubi sat Ritsuka up and untied his hands letting the rope fall, as soon as his hands were free Ritsuka clung to Soubi crying hysterically.

Soubi sat there on the floor with him running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair (as was classic of him to do). Ritsuka didn't know how much time had gone by, but it seemed to him like he had cried forever.

After a moment, Soubi pushed him back slightly. "All out?" he asked. No more tears were coming, so he assumed so.

"Yes," Ritsuka answered.

Soubi suddenly pulled Ritsuka up close again hugging him tightly. "Why is it that all the terrible things seem to happen to my poor Ritsuka.

"That's not true," Ritsuka said. "Terrible things happen to you too…look at Marianne, you almost married her!"

"If that was your attempt at a joke…it was a good one," Soubi said smiling.

Ritsuka suddenly smiled, something Soubi was happy to see.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said. "Today, I give you back your ears."

"What?" Ritsuka said turning to him.

"I give you back your ears," Soubi repeated. "The next time you have sex, it will be wonderful and magical, and everything you ever dreamed. Most of all, it will be with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

Soubi stood, picking Ritsuka up he started heading towards the bed room. "Oh, Soubi you pervert! You can't say something like that and then expect to get any! That's a cheap trick, and it's not going to work on me!"

Soubi placed Ritsuka upon his bed and softly kissed his forehead. "No, the next time with Ritsuka is to be special, and it's definitely not tonight. You get some rest."

Ritsuka ran his hands through Soubi's long blonde hiar.

...

Long blonde hair!?

...

Soubi stared at him.

"Soubi!" he gasped.

"What?" Soubi asked staring down at Ritsuka.

"Your hair…I…I…didn't notice before…its…its long again!" Ritsuka said.

"Kio…he put extensions in my hair," Soubi said.

"I like it," Ritsuka said looking at him. "I can't wait until it grows out again."

He could see how sleepy Ritsuka was in his eyes. Soubi stood up, "Goodnight Ritsuka."

Ritsuka closed his eyes, far too tired to say goodnight back.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter complete! **

**Thanks to everyone, who wished only the best for my relative. We need as many wishes and prayers as we can get, it was caught late.**

**Anyway, on a lighter note, how did you all like the chapter!? Tell me in your reviews.**


	32. Return To Normalcy

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 32

Soubi placed Ritsuka upon his bed and softly kissed his forehead. "No, the next time with Ritsuka is to be special, and it's definitely not tonight. You get some rest."

Ritsuka ran his hands through Soubi's long blonde hiar.

…

Long blonde hair!?

…

Soubi stared at him.

"Soubi!" he gasped.

"What?" Soubi asked staring down at Ritsuka.

"Your hair…I…I…didn't notice before…its…its long again!" Ritsuka said.

"Kio…he put extensions in my hair," Soubi said.

"I like it," Ritsuka said looking at him. "I can't wait until it grows out again."

He could see how sleepy Ritsuka was in his eyes. Soubi stood up, "Goodnight Ritsuka."

Ritsuka closed his eyes, far too tired to say goodnight back.

* * *

When Ritsuka woke up that morning every inch of him hurt, and he winced as he sat up. "Ow," he said. He climbed out of bed, and walked into the other room. Soubi was asleep on the couch.

Ritsuka walked over to him. Soubi…he deserved whatever he wanted in this life, and if Soubi wanted him, then Ritsuka was going to let Soubi have him. He had decided. He and Kimura would just have to have a talk…

Soubi opened his eyes to see Ritsuka staring down at him, his arms crossed. He sat up, "Ritsuka?"

"I have to get back to school, my father might come today."

"Understood, I'll get us a taxi," Soubi said.

"No, I just need the money for one, I'll go myself," Ritsuka said.

"Alone, Ritsuka—" Soubi began, but when Ritsuka turned to look at him, his expression told him not to argue. Soubi handed over the money without further protest.

Ritsuka took it, and smiled up at Soubi. "It's okay, everything is going to be just fine," Ritsuka said, with that he left the room.

"I hope you're right Ritsuka," Soubi said after the door had closed.

* * *

Ritsuka made it back to the school a short time later, he texted Kimura-sensei to meet him behind the school, and then he went into the woods there and waited. He hadn't bothered to change since the night before, so he still looked pretty beat up.

He heard someone coming, and he looked up. It wasn't Kimura-sensei though. It was a someone else. "Are you Aoyagi Ritsuka?"

"Yes," Ritsuka said. He brought his hand up, a gun pointed straight at him. Ritsuka didn't think twice, he took off running for his life, as a very tall, very muscular man chased him. A gun in hand. One shot missed, but the second hit a tree inches from his face he turned around. The sun shown brightly upon the barrel blinding him for a moment.

"I should kill you!" he said.

Ritsuka put his back to the tree.

"DADDY NO!"

Both of them turned to look towards the shout. Yuiko was running towards them, and she ran up to the man. "Daddy don't hurt Ritsuka-kun please!"

"He better be planning to marry you!" the man snapped, and suddenly Ritsuka realized what all this was about. Yuiko had told her father that Ritsuka was the father of her baby.

"Hey!"

They turned again, Kimura-sensei was running towards them, and he came to a halt between the man and Ritsuka. "What is going on here!?" Kimura-sensei snapped.

"This boy slept with my daughter, and I'm here to see to it that he does what's right!" Yuiko's father snapped.

"Daddy please calm down!" Yuiko snapped.

"That's not right! Ritsuka isn't the father of Yui's baby!"

Yuiko looked like she was about to faint. They hadn't gotten the chance to tell Kimura-sensei about the plan, and now Yuiko's father would find out she was raped!

"Toh-san! Stop! She's right, I—"

"No," Kimura-sensei said. He walked over putting his arm around Yuiko, and pulling her close. "I am the father of Yui's baby!"

"WHAT!? You're a teacher!"

"A teacher who loves your daughter with all his heart and soul!" Kimura snapped.

Nobody was more surprised by his actions than Yuiko, whose face went a bright red that was almost glowing.

"Yui," Kimura said turning to her. "I don't have a ring but…Yui will you marry me?"

* * *

Soubi couldn't wait, he wanted to stay with Ritsuka, at least until his father came to take him home. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

"Well, will you Yui?" he asked seriously.

"Uh…yes," she answered.

The father stared furiously at each other for a second, and then his face lit up. "My baby girl is getting married! Oh what a wonderful day!"

His attitude seemed to change as quickly as Yuiko's!

"I don't suppose the pregnancy test you took said whether it was a boy or girl huh?" Kimura-sensei asked, making a bad attempt at making a joke.

"I didn't take a pregnancy test," Yuiko said, all three men turned to her.

"Then how do you know you're pregnant?" Kimura asked.

"Well," Yuiko said. "You know, on all those cartoons how the girl always says she wants pickles and ice-cream? Well, I was watching one of those cartoons the other day, and I thought…boy pickles and ice-cream sounds good right now! I've never liked that before but it sounded so good that day!"

"Uh, Yui…you can't assume you're pregnant just by that," Kimura said.

"I can't?" Yuiko asked looking up.

"Oh my poor baby girl!" The man said walking over to her. "C'mon, we're going to have you checked out by a doctor."

"Uh, but Dad!" Yuiko said.

"No buts, now come with me!" he ordered. "I'll be checking on you later." He added the last bit while looking at Kimura. They left.

"Wow, he messed you up a little huh?" Kimura asked turning to Ritsuka after Yuiko's father had left. He assumed the torn cloths, and cuts were from him.

Ritsuka used his right hand to close his shirt so he wouldn't see the rose on his chest.

"Listen Ritsuka, you and Soubi…you two belong together," Kimura-sensei said.

"What uh…?"

"Your friend Kio came to see me yesterday."

"Kio did?"

"We had a long talk, and well, I was drunk through most of our discussion, but it…it touched me. He said…that he loved Soubi with all his heart, and that he knew being with you was the best thing for Soubi. So he let Soubi go. He said I should do the same with you. So I'm going to. Ritsuka, you and Soubi belong together, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that anymore," he said, a touch of sadness to his voice.

"Toh-san," Ritsuka sighed looking up at him.

"Goodbye Ritsuka, until we meet again," Kimura said before turning and heading back up to the school. Ritsuka watched him go until he couldn't be seen anymore, and then, slowly he followed.

* * *

As Ritsuka approached the school entrance he saw his father's car waiting out front. Ritsuka lowered his head and walked up to him.

His father looked over at him. "Get your stuff and let's go!" he snapped. He sure did seem angry.

Ritsuka went immediately to his dorm room. He hadn't been there in quite some time, and remembered why as soon as he opened the door and saw Hadaka sitting on his own bed. Ritsuka chose to ignore him, and he started to get his stuff together.

"No Hello?" he asked getting up. "After the wonderful night we spent together? I missed you when you didn't come up to our room."

"Shut up!" Ritsuka snapped. "You won't have to worry about any of that anymore. I'm going home permanently."

"What? Really? Gosh, what a shame. We should have a quickie before you go then," he said grinning.

"Not a chance!" Ritsuka said.

Suddenly Hadaka-senpai swung him around and shoved him onto his bed. Senpai's right hand pinned Ritsuka's wrist above his head, and his left went under Ritsuka's chin forcing him to look at him. It didn't seem to take much effort on Hadaka's part to hold Ritsuka down, but it sure did cost a lot of effort on Ritsuka's part to try and fight back.

"You didn't fight back this much before Ritsuka why the sudden change?" Hadaka teased, before he back handed him across the face. Ritsuka tasted blood in his mouth, and glared back at him furiously.

"Ugh! I'm not doing this again!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Who says you have a choice in the matter?"

"I say!"

Ritsuka looked up, Soubi looked like an angel standing in the door way, though his expression…it was kinda scary.

Hadaka turned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ritsuka's boyfriend."

"You are gay I knew it!" Hadaka said turning back to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, can I?" Soubi asked.

"Don't bother," Ritsuka said. "He's not worth it."

Hadaka looked a tad confused.

Soubi walked into the room and threw Hadaka back onto his own bed. "Continue getting ready Ritsuka, I'll watch him for you."

"You got yourself a body guard," Hadaka said grinning slightly.

Ritsuka ignored him, and quickly got his cloths together, and Soubi grabbed a few of his other things. Ritsuka put on a clean shirt, and Soubi's eyes narrowed slightly at the look Hadaka had on his face when his rose scar could be seen.

They went into the hall, and Soubi walked him to the door, before handing the rest of the stuff over to Ritsuka. "Stay here, I don't think my Dad should see you."

"I understand," Soubi answered.

"Uh…thank you Soubi."

"Don't thank me," Soubi said. He leaned down giving Ritsuka a quick kiss, before Ritsuka headed out to his father's car.

Life was going to go back to normal at last…or was it?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter complete! **

**Well, I've been in a writing mood lately, and I'll keep writing until the mood dies down. So check frequently for updates. Any suggestions on what you want to see happen? Any thoughts on what you don't want to happen? Let me know, I love hearing from you guys. XD**


	33. Ritsuka Fears His Father!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 33

If Ritsuka had known being back home would be like this he would have much rather stayed at the school. Ritsuka hated being back up in his old room. There were memories there that he didn't want to relive. Especially that bed…

He found himself glancing at it while doing his homework, and at nights Ritsuka slept on the floor. He jumped whenever he thought he heard the sliding glass door open which led to his balcony. Soubi had not come to visit him yet, and it had been nearly two weeks. Though it wasn't lack for Soubi trying. Ritsuka kept texting him not to come.

Soubi asked Ritsuka in one text what he was so afraid of and he texted back, my father. It was strange, his mother would beat him, hit him, curse him, and make him feel like he was the worst thing to ever crawl the planet, and he was not scared of her in the least. His father, who had never laid a hand on him, and in fact, before his mother was hospitalized he barely said two words to Ritsuka any time he came to visit, and Ritsuka was terrified of him. He couldn't explain it, but his father was like a stranger too him, and commanded the same authority in Ritsuka that Seimei once had. Only difference in that was he didn't fear Seimei either.

TEXTING:

SOUBI: Why not?

RITSUKA: Just stay away a little longer, please.

SOUBI: I'll be really quiet.

RITSUKA: It doesn't matter don't come here!

SOUBI: Is that an order?

RITSUKA: Yes.

Ritsuka closed his phone, leaving Soubi totally confused. He had moved back into his old apartment with Kio, and had been going nuts not being able to see Ritsuka that whole time. The land lines answering machine was filled with messages from Marianne, but Soubi was ignoring them.

"You know," Kio said thinking. "Perhaps what Ritsuka is scared of, is his father meeting you. Perhaps he has something against gay people you know?"

"Perhaps," Soubi said.

"You want to see him don't you?" Kio asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I have a plan. All I'll need is a piece of paper, a typewriter, and you in my car heading to Ritsuka's house! Though this all has to happen tomorrow, and I need to make some phone calls!" Kio said, getting a surprisingly evil look upon his face. Soubi wondered what he had in mind.

* * *

The next day Ritsuka was downstairs his father had just finished making breakfast. It was terrible; the man could not cook at all. At least with his father he wasn't expected to guess which meals the old Ritsuka used to eat.

"Don't give me that look!" his father snapped at him when Ritsuka saw breakfast that morning.

"I wasn't giving you any look," Ritsuka answered innocently taking a seat.

"I'm not good at this you know, this isn't my thing! I should be at the office not here! I hope your mother gets out soon so I can go back home. She'll be glad you're staying here and getting home schooled."

When Ritsuka heard that his father was trying to push his mother to get out of the psychiatric hospital, he was really happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. Despite what Soubi and his friends thought about his mother, he loved her.

His father started going through a stack of unopened mail at the end of the table, and he tore one letter open and starred at the writing. "WHAT!" he suddenly yelling, making Ritsuka jump.

"Damn it! Stay here! Don't leave the house!" his father demanded. The man jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat, and business suitcase. He was out the door shortly after that.

Ritsuka sat there stunned, and he reached across the table to read the letter. It was from the Japanese police? It said something about them coming to search through his father's company files. He wondered what the man was trying to hide…

He had no desire to eat the meal in front of him so he began taking care of it, and cleaning off the dishes. When Ritsuka wasn't doing homework, he was cleaning. He wanted the house to look spotless when his mother came home.

"Ritsuka?"

He spun around dropping a plate as he did so. It shattered upon the ground. Soubi stood there staring at him.

"Oh, it's you," Ritsuka said calming down immeditatly. He made to walk towards him, but Soubi held up his hand.

"Stay there Ritsuka, you're not wearing shoes," Soubi said walking over to him and picking him up. He carried Ritsuka over the broken glass and sat him down again safely in the living room.

"What are you doing here Soubi? I told you—"

Soubi leaned down and kissed him, when they pulled apart, Ritsuka added, "My father will—"

Smiling Soubi kissed him again before stating, "You're father will not be home for some time," he said. "Meanwhile I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Go get dressed, and be ready to leave in five minutes," Soubi demanded.

Ritsuka did, he was willing to risk getting caught if it meant he could get out of the house for the first time in two weeks. Ritsuka changed his cloths, and even tried to comb his hair, but that didn't work out too well. He pictured a night of him and Soubi together as a couple. Like the night with the mall, and the display bed…he stopped, not sure if he was ready for that yet. He had been raped by those three guys at school, wasn't he supposed to get tested for something that he might possibly give to Soubi should they be together?

"Ritsuka are you ready?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka decided that he would just have to tell Soubi that their date would be purely a date and that they're not going to sleep together at all! Though, that didn't mean they couldn't fool around…

Ritsuka came back downstairs wearing a pair of jeans, and his green shirt. Soubi smiled when he saw him. "You look wonderful Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"You too Soubi," Ritsuka answered blushing slightly. Ritsuka went to grab his coat the one with the fake fur at the ends, he glanced into the kitchen. All the dishes had been washed and dried, and put away by Soubi. Ritsuka smiled at him.

"What?" Soubi asked.

"Thank you for that," Ritsuka said.

Soubi smiled. "C'mon, were going to be late."

"Late for what?" Ritsuka asked.

"Just c'mon."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter complete! **

**How will Rituska's date with Soubi go? We'll have to wait and see. This date is for you XOiHeartMiloOX!**

**RITSUKA: "Thank you XOiHeartMiloOX! I haven't had a date with just me and Soubi in so long!"**

**SOUBI: "Oh…uh…oops."**

**KIO: *laughs manically in the background***


	34. 1,388,999 yen!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 34

"What?" Soubi asked.

"Thank you for that," Ritsuka said.

Soubi smiled. "C'mon, were going to be late."

"Late for what?" Ritsuka asked.

"Just c'mon."

* * *

The next thing he knew Soubi and he were in a car heading to…the mall? That made sense, that was where their first date had been. Ritsuka smiled today was going to be wonderful.

Soubi parked the car and the two of them got out, heading into the mall. Though when they got there…

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko shouted waving her arms wildly at the sight of him. Then there was…Toh-san standing on her left, and Yayoi, who stood at her right looking absolutely heartbroken as he stared up at Yuiko and her earless head. Just a short distance to the left of all of them was Kio wearing a pair of dark sun glasses, and sucking on a sucker, looking just about as smug as he ever had.

"Surprize," Soubi whispered to him and they came closer.

"Ritsuka-kun! It's been so long!" Yuiko said joyfully.

"Yeah," Ritsuka answered. He was glad to see them, but…a small part of him…very small…was a little disappointed that they were there.

Yayoi walked over to Ritsuka whispering in an undertone, "She is getting married Ritsuka…married!"

"It's nice to see you, Yayoi," Ritsuka said eyeing him.

"Hey Tsugi," Kimura said.

Ritsuka looked up at him. "Hi Toh-san," Ritsuka said.

It kind of annoyed Soubi that Ritsuka and Kimura had pet names for each other when he and Ritsuka had nothing like that. Though he wasn't about to bring that fact up today. This day was for Ritsuka.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Yuiko asked. "The entire mall is our play area!"

"Uh…I don't."

"Let's go to the candy store!" Yuiko said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Ritsuka's left and nearly dragged him there. Yayoi followed at a slow dreary pace.

"Well, I'll go supervise the children," Kio said. "You guys probably need a chat."

With that Kio was gone walking after Ritsuka and the others.

"Kio told me what he did," Soubi said.

"Oh?" Kimura answered.

"I can't say that I'm not grateful for you stepping down so easily, but…why was it so easy? I mean…you two have a connection to each other don't you? I thought that was supposed to be stronger than anything."

"Shut up," Kimura snapped. "It's stronger than a blank fighter like you could ever possibly imagine. I love Ritsuka, I am the only one who can love him. That's what our curse is. I haven't figured out if you love Ritsuka because of Seimei, or if you just desire him. Though, I guarantee you do not love him like I do! Though…you're what he wants, and I love Ritsuka enough to rather see him happy, than…than me."

"Are you really going to marry Yuiko?"

"Yui and I have a special relationship. I will never love her like I do Ritsuka, but…I do love her."

Soubi sighed turning to leave, "Well, I'm going."

"Soubi!" Kimura snapped, and Soubi turned back around to face him. "If you ever hurt Ritsuka again I swear I'll kill you!"

Soubi tried to pass his laugh off for a cough. Kimura got a very furious look on his face. "Damn it Soubi I'm serious!"

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Soubi said smiling, he started heading after Ritsuka and the others.

"I am!"

Soubi waved to show he had heard, but he didn't turn around.

* * *

Ritsuka sat in the candy shop. Yuiko had gotten a large cotton candy, as well as he, and Yayoi, he got a milk shake. Kio paid for everything for them, and they started heading to the next shop. Ritsuka put his tongue on his cotton candy making that area turn to crystals.

"Everything your tongue touches turns hard doesn't it," said a voice in his ear. Again Ritsuka jumped spinning around.

"Damn it Soubi quit scaring me!" Ritsuka snapped.

He stood tall again smiling. "Sorry," he said.

"OH MY!" Yuiko shrieked, they were going by a jewelry store with rings and rubies. Kimura walked up behind her. "See anything you like?" he asked.

"Oh they all look so pretty!" Yuiko said starring into the glass case, her eyes caught one rather large one. "Wow!"

"Can I help you!?" snapped the lady behind the desk.

"Uh," Yuiko looked up at her. "No," Yuiko snapped hiding behind Kimura's form. The woman did look kinda scary.

"How much is this?" Kimura asked looking down at the ring.

"1,388,999 yen!" she snapped.

"Good, I'll take it!"

Yuiko's face suddenly went a bright red. "Oh no! That's much too much!"

Kimura took out his check book and handed it to the woman, who gave Kimura the ring. "Let's do this properly," Kimura said getting down on one knee.

"Hawatari Yui, will you marry me?" he asked.

She gasped, her face glowing. "Uh-huh," she said, and he slipped the ring on her finger.

Yayoi looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

* * *

"Movie time!" Kio said after another half hour of browsing. "I got everyone a ticket!"

Kio looked down at Yayoi. "Cheer up kid seriously! You're brining me down!"

"I'll try," Yayoi said.

"Great so everyone! Let's go!" Kio said grinning widely.

"He seems freakishly happy today," Ritsuka said.

"Aren't you?" Soubi asked.

"Well, yeah, but…that's just a scary happy!"

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand, and led the way to the movie. The show they went and seen was a chick flick. Ritsuka thought since he would technically be referred to as…gay…that he should enjoy such movies, but it was just so hard staying awake through all the girls tears, and saying "Woe is me! All these guys are in love with me but I can't pick!"

Ritsuka wasn't sure which point in the movie made him fall asleep, but when he woke up his head was on Soubi's shoulder, and Soubi's fingers were running through his hair. Ritsuka looked up, Soubi was starring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Soubi answered.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" Ritsuka snapped.

"No," he lied.

"Ugh, you have too! You're supposed to watch the movie!" Ritsuka said sitting up straight and pouting.

Yuiko turned around, "Shh!" she snapped. "This is the best part!" She turned back around starring.

"Are you mad at me?" Soubi whispered.

"No," Ritsuka lied.

"Sorry," Soubi said leaning down he tipped Ritsuka's head up and kissed him. Two weeks without a kiss from Soubi really was too long.

* * *

The day was almost done, and after they stopped at the arcade, and Kimura had won Yuiko a stuffed bear from one of those claw machines, they decided it might be time to go home.

"So," Kio said as they entered the parking lot. "Wasn't that one amazing day!?" he asked. "I won't be forgetting it any time soon!"

"I'll take Ritsuka home," Soubi said.

"See you later Sou-chan!" Kio said grinning. Yayoi sighed looking at Yuiko.

"It's okay Yayoi, you'll find someone else," Ritsuka said.

"No one like Yuiko," he answered.

"Bye guys!" Yuiko said. "I'll call you later! We have to have a baby shower!"

"So she is pregnant then?" Ritsuka said.

If Yayoi's expression fell any lower, his face would be dragging on the pavement. A car pulled up. "That's my mother," he said. "I have to go."

"See ya!" Ritsuka said.

"C'mon Ritsuka," Soubi said grabbing his hand he walked him back to the car opening the door for him, and Ritsuka climbed in.

* * *

On the roof of the mall watching the scene below was Seimei. He grinned. "Looks like you're going to be a Daddy Nisei," he said.

"Hell I am," he answered. "I was just thinking of taking care of that."

Nisei was on the other side of the roof watching Yuiko and Kimura's car drive away.

"Well then, let's go end that little problem then. Soubi and Ritsuka can wait," Seimei said.

"Right," Nisei answered.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter complete! I had to add just a pinch of drama. Not too much though. XD**

**Ending this with just two books seems funny to me. I'd like to make it a trilogy! Though, I don't know for sure what I'm going to do next.**

**Does anyone have a good title that I can put on all 2 or 3 (if I make a third one) books so that way it's the same title with PARTS 1, 2, & 3 after it?**

**Let me know if you do, I would really appreciate it. XD**


	35. Well Your Kind Sucks!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 35

On the roof of the mall watching the scene below was Seimei. He grinned. "Looks like you're going to be a Daddy Nisei," he said.

"Hell I am," he answered. "I was just thinking of taking care of that."

Nisei was on the other side of the roof watching Yuiko and Kimura's car drive away.

"Well then, let's go end that little problem then. Soubi and Ritsuka can wait," Seimei said.

"Right," Nisei answered.

* * *

Kimura was heading back to Yuiko's house she was still living at home until he could get his new apartment set. The apartment that was closer to Yuiko's family and…to Ritsuka…

"Kimura, thank you," Yuiko said softly in the seat next to him.

"For what?"

"For what you're doing for me. You…you don't have to stay with me forever. Just…just at least until the baby is born, then you can go ahead and do what you really want. Someday I hope you can marry a girl who you really love and care about."

Kimura slammed on the brakes, but Yuiko was wearing her seatbelt so it was okay. "Ow, what!?"

Kimura was starring at her. "Yui," he said. "I do love you Yui, that wasn't a lie."

She stared at him. He leaned over and kissed Yuiko softly making her blush. "Yui you're—"

He stopped and suddenly looked straight ahead. "Is that…" he began.

"What?" Yuiko asked.

"I don't know…" he lied. He could have sworn he just sensed Seimei's fighter unit's presence…but…it couldn't be…could it?

"What's? Kimura-san!" she gasped. She was looking in the rear-view-mirror.

Kimura spun around in his seat, behind them stood Nisei…grinning.

"Damn!"

"It's him," Yuiko said tearfully.

Nisei held his hand out towards the car. "Yuiko hold on!" Kimura said. With the force of what felt like a truck hitting them their car jolted forward and flipped twice before landing upright, the windshield smashed, and Yuiko laid unconscious in the front seat of the car.

"Yui!" Kimura gasped. He looked up, their car was no facing Nisei, only Seimei was now suddenly beside him as well.

* * *

"Ah!" Ritsuka gasped holding his head. "What?"

Soubi pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Ritsuka?" he gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Toh-san!" he said softly.

"What?"

"Kimura-sensei is in trouble! Turn the car around we have to go!" Ritsuka demanded.

Soubi threw the car in reverse.

* * *

Kimura checked Yuiko. She still had a pulse, and he didn't think she was hurt too bad. He climbed out of the damaged car and walked until they were only a few feet apart. "What are you two doing here?"

"I've come to see my baby," Nisei snapped. "Why else?"

"Well I'm going to be raising your baby," Kimura snapped. "Don't worry; I'll raise it to be everything you're not."

"How rude! Let's teach him a lesson!" Seimei said.

* * *

"Turn here!" Ritsuka said. He didn't know what was going on, but something told him that Kimura was in trouble, and something was also telling him how to get there.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka's expression, which seemed fearful, and somewhat vacant. "Soubi STOP!"

Soubi looked ahead, he was about to hit the car ahead of him! He swerved and put on his breaks. "There he is!" Ritsuka said.

He jumped out of the car, and Soubi did the same. He spotted Yuiko in the car they almost hit, and went over to her. Ritsuka on the other hand ran straight for Kimura.

"Toh-san!" he shouted.

"Perfect!" Seimei said starring at his brother.

"I declare this to be a battle by word spell! Dose Loveless accept?!" Seimei asked.

Kimura looked at Ritsuka who stared at his brother for a second before nodding. "We accept!" Kimura said.

Soubi walked up to the battle after making sure Yuiko was still breathing. He felt a little left out…but he was not Loveless's fighter…he wasn't anyone's fighter.

"Night Shroud!" Nisei shouted and everything became dark, it was like it had suddenly become night time.

"I do not fear darkness! Recede!" Kimura shouted.

Though nothing happened.

"Toh-san?"

"Oh Ritsuka," Nisei whispered, though he sounded as though he were standing right behind him. "Don't bother with this fight, you're not going to win it. Your own brother is fighting against you, and you little Ritsuka…you cannot win."

Soubi watched Ritsuka his eyes going slightly out of focus. Kimura had already begun casting another spell. "Damn it Kimura keep your thoughts clear, he's getting inside Ritsuka's head!"

Kimura turned to Ritsuka who was holding his ears, his eyes…vacant. "Tsugi!?"

A rope of darkness shot from Nisei's hand and it flew toward Ritsuka encircling him, before rushing up and covering his neck. The next second the darkness disappeared and a chain replaced it. Ritsuka gasped slightly. He hadn't been in a battle for so long that he had forgotten just how…painful they were.

"Get your head in this fight damn it!" Soubi snapped.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Soubi. Would you like to come out here and try this!?" he snapped.

"Well I would certainly do a better job than you!"

"Um…hello!?" Nisei snapped. "I hate being ignored!"

"Your powers have no hold here! We are light, and you can not exist where there is light!" Kimura said furiously.

"Can't I?" Nisei asked smiling. "You don't believe that! Our darkness is grater than your tiny flicker of light! We consume you!"

A large gust of wind seemed to surround the Loveless pair. Ritsuka screamed, and a chain appeared at each of his wrists. The chains seemed to be draining the strength in Ritsuka's body…

"Shatter!" Nisei said softly, "You shall be crushed and torn apart! Now CRUMBLE!"

"AHH!" Ritsuka fell to his knees.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi hurried forward, but was blown back by a large gust of wind.

"Uh-uh?" Nisei said. "Wait your turn Soubi, we'll fight you soon enough!"

Nisei turned back to the Loveless pair. Ritsuka pulled himself to his knees, looking up at Nisei and his brother. He couldn't believe that he might actually die here!

"Stop!" Seimei said, and everything disappeared, the darkness, (though it was now night outside anyway, so some remained), the chains, though the pain remain in Ritsuka's body.

Seimei walked over to Ritsuka, and knelt down in front of him. "I want you now Ritsuka," he said. At those words more wind seemed to erupt from nowhere forcing Soubi and Kimura to close their eyes. When they opened them again, Ritsuka, Seimei and Nisei were gone.

"Damn it!" Kimura spat.

"What the hell kind of fighting was that!?" Soubi asked furiously.

"My kind," Kimura snapped back.

"Well your kind sucks!"

"Don't look at me like that I did what I…" Kimura had turned so he could properly see his car…Yuiko was no longer in the front seat!

**

* * *

**

**No one thought of a good title yet? Oh well…I've put a poll up on my profile. If you want a third book please take the poll and tell me so. Otherwise you won't get one. This book is going to end within the next three…maybe four chapters…not sure…but it's going to end soon.**

**So let me know what you want okay! XD All your opinions mean bunches to me!**


	36. Next Life!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 36

Seimei walked over to Ritsuka, and knelt down in front of him. "I want you now Ritsuka," he said. At those words more wind seemed to erupt from nowhere forcing Soubi and Kimura to close their eyes. When they opened them again, Ritsuka, Seimei and Nisei were gone.

"Damn it!" Kimura spat.

"What the hell kind of fighting was that!?" Soubi asked furiously.

"My kind," Kimura snapped back.

"Well your kind sucks!"

"Don't look at me like that I did what I…" Kimura had turned so he could properly see his car…Yuiko was no longer in the front seat!

* * *

"Yui!" he gasped.

Soubi turned. "Damn it!"

"C'mon, I can sense Ritsuka," Kimura said touching his head. "I'll drive!"

"It's my car!" Soubi snapped. "I'm driving!"

He climbed in the front seat of the car and started the engine. "What are you talking about!? It's Kio's car!?" Kimura snapped.

"So where are we going?" Natsuo asked, making both of them jump. The Zero pair was sitting in the back seat watching them.

"Uh, what are you two doing here?" Soubi asked.

"We were tracking Seimei remember? We tracked him here!" Youji said.

"Whatever, just hold on!" Soubi snapped and he took off squealing the tires as he went.

* * *

When Ritsuka woke up he found himself tied to a bed, and he had spent the better part of the last half and hour trying to pull his hands free, but only managed to cut his arm, he felt his blood fall slowly down his arm. He wondered where Soubi and Kimura were, the last thing he remembered was Kimura and he fight his brother and Nisei. He heard the door open.

* * *

Yuiko woke up on the cold hardwood floor of what appeared to be a living room. She pulled herself up onto her knees. "Owie!" she sighed, and then grabbed her stomach immediately. She hoped the baby wasn't hurt, even though it was probably not very big.

"You're awake," Nisei said. "How's my baby doing?"

She turned seeing the man who had haunted her nightmares before her. She gasped and scooted far away from him until she hit a wall and could go no further.

"Don't be scared, I just wanna talk. I wanted to tell you, that I really don't feel like being a father. I'm too young for that sort of thing, and frankly, you are too."

She felt tears filling her eyes, as she looked up at the father of her unborn baby.

"You've been unconscious so long Yuiko, but at last you've awakened. I could have gotten rid of the child while you slept, but I thought we should see it off together."

* * *

Seimei walked into the room smiling. "You're awake Ritsuka," he said. "I'm glad. Sorry about the ropes, but…I didn't want you to run away."

"Seimei, what is going on!?"

"Ritsuka, I've done some terrible things…" Seimei said. "But, I know you can understand. You love me don't you?"

Ritsuka stared at him. "You're my brother Seimei, of course I do."

"If you love me, then you belong to me," Seimei said grinning. "You belong to me Ritsuka," he said as his brother's hands enter his pants. "Every part of you."

Ritsuka gasped, he had not been expecting that! "Seimei what are you doing!?"

Seimei walked over to the window in the room and looked out, he turned back to Ritsuka. "If you love me, that means you must submit to me, every part of you. Your mind, your body, and your soul, it will all be mine! That's what it means to love Ritsuka. If you love me, then let me do with Ritsuka as I please!"

"No Seimei!" Ritsuka said. "That's not what love is, and I am no possession of anyone's!"

"So you don't love me then?"

"Seimei…I…Soubi he…"

"What about Soubi?" Seimei asked cocking his head slightly. "That traitor. Is he the problem. You love him, so you can't love me?"

"That's not it!"

"Well, then," Seimei said. "I'll just go and get rid of Soubi once and for all! Then you'll be free to love me Ritsuka."

"Seimei stop! Don't hurt him!"

He walked over to a desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a gun.

"Hurt him?" Seimei said. He walked over to the door, and after cracking it open slightly he added, "I'm not going to hurt him dear Ritsuka. I'm going to kill him!"

With that Seimei left the room closing the door, and locking it behind him. Leaving Ritsuka lying there…

* * *

"Here it is!" Kimura said pointing to a small cabin like house off in the distance. "I'm goin' in for Yui! You get Ritsuka!"

"Something we agree on!" Soubi snapped.

"Who are we going in for?" Youji asked.

"Uh, Youji, you're going in to get Natsuo. Natsuo, you're going in to get Youji!" Kimura said.

They looked at each other. "Okay!!!" they said together.

Soubi parked the car, and climbed out starring up at the building. "I'm going in the front, Kimura go around back!"

"Why do I have to go around back!?" Kimura snapped.

"Oh God, will you two stop fighting please! There are two people in there who could possibly be dead by now, and you're out here bickering like a pair of school girls!" Natsuo snapped. It was weird to hear him sound so serious, but he sure was serious today.

"Uh…back it is then," Kimura said nodding and he bolted towards the back of the house. Soubi started heading towards the front only to find the door open, and Seimei stepped out.

"Hello Soubi," Seimei said softly.

"Where is Ritsuka?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"…"

Seimei smiled. He held the gun up towards Soubi's face. "Well, I'm sorry, but Ritsuka is going to stay with me now, and you…I'll see you, in your _next life_!"

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**Gerigirl: The Other Side Of Heaven? Hhmm…I don't know…I'll think about it. If other people could give me some ideas I could put them in a poll, and see which ones get the most votes! XD**

**If you haven't taken my poll, please do so! It will help me decided for sure just how to end this story. XD**


	37. My Kind Is Just As Good!

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 37

"Uh…back it is then," Kimura said nodding and he bolted towards the back of the house. Soubi started heading towards the front only to find the door open, and Seimei stepped out.

"Hello Soubi," Seimei said softly.

"Where is Ritsuka?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"…"

Seimei smiled. He held the gun up towards Soubi's face. "Well, I'm sorry, but Ritsuka is going to stay with me now, and you…I'll see you, in your _next life_!"

* * *

About two minutes before, Rituska had heard the sound of breaking glass, and wasn't sure what to make of it. He was certain Soubi was close, because he could sense Kimura was. It was then he heard the gun shot! Oh dear God! He was dead! He had to be! Soubi. Ritsuka felt tears coming to his eyes. Seimei had really done it! Soubi…Soubi was gone!

* * *

Yuiko began to cry as Nisei came over to her, smiling as only the devil could! They heard a CRASH! Kimura had broken a sliding glass door to get in. He stared at Nisei furiously. "Get away from Yui!" he demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you!"

"You just try it, and—"

"Yui dear, shut your eyes, and keep them closed," Kimura said.

She did as she was told.

"Surrounded by light Darkness dies! I engulf you in that of which you hate! Light come forth, use your flame to destroy the darkness before me!" Kimura demanded.

All at once a very bright fire seemed to engulf Nisei, and no matter how he tried to stop the flames from creeping up him, they continued, until the flames went into his mouth, burning him from the inside out.

Yuiko could smell burning flesh but she didn't dare open her eyes.

At last, Nisei fell to the floor, dead…

Kimura walked over to Yuiko helping her to her feet. "Keep your eyes closed, but are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," she said softly, and she felt Kimura's lips on hers. Then he quickly picked her up and carried her bridal style to the door he had shattered. He turned back looking once at Nisei's charred remains. "Tsk," he spat. "My kind is just as good!"

"What?" Yuiko asked, not having properly heard what he had said.

"Nothing," Kimura added before carrying her from the house of horrors.

* * *

Ritsuka laid there in mental anguish, what was he going to do without him? Ritsuka thought tearfully. Soubi had been so much to him! What…

"You know," Soubi said from the doorway, and Ritsuka turned his head so quick he nearly cracked his neck. "If you have this much of a fetish for getting kidnapped, you could save me the trouble, and we could just play bondage games in your room."

"Soubi you're alive!" he said, not even caring about yelling at him for his perverted comment.

Soubi walked over to Ritsuka and untied him quickly. Ritsuka sat up starring at him. "You're arm is bleeding," Soubi said soflty.

"Who cares you're alive! How? I…I heard the gun!"

"Shh, Ritsuka calm down. Seimei left, he fled. I don't think he'll ever come back! It's over!" Soubi said softly before kissing him.

The last time Soubi had told him it's over, his heart nearly shattered, but this time, Ritsuka felt strangely lifted and light.

"C'mon, let's go," Soubi said grabbing Ritsuka's hand he led him out of the room.

"What's that smell?" Ritsuka asked suddenly covering his nose.

"Who cares," Soubi answered.

They walked out to the car, where Yuiko and Kimura were waiting.

Natsuo and Youji came walking out of the woods, Natsuo suddenly gasped. "YOUJI! I FOUND YOU! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!"

"NATSUO, YOU'RE HERE! I'M SO HAPPY I SAVED YOU!"

"What are they doing?" Kimura asked.

Soubi smiled. "You told them to save each other."

"I found him!" Natsuo said running over smiling.

"I found him too!" Youji said grinning.

"And we completed our mission Soubi!" Natsuo said.

"What mission?" asked Ritsuka.

"Never mind," Soubi said. "We better get you home, you're Dad's probably figured out something is amiss by now."

They piled into the car, (it was a tight fit now) and drove to Ritsuka's house.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Uh…back it is then," Kimura said nodding and he bolted towards the back of the house. Soubi started heading towards the front only to find the door open, and Seimei stepped out.

"Hello Soubi," Seimei said softly.

"Where is Ritsuka?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"…"

Seimei smiled. He held the gun up towards Soubi's face. "Well, I'm sorry, but Ritsuka is going to stay with me now, and you…I'll see you, in your _next life_!"

Seimei pulled the trigger.

"I control time, I control speed, I control direction, change this! Reverse this! Impale yourself with your own blade!" Soubi said.

In mid air, the bullet turned around and went straight back towards Seimei entering his chest directly where his heart was. Seimei gasped and fell onto the grass. Soubi walked over to him…Seimei was dead!

"Natsuo, Youji!" Soubi shouted.

"Yup?" they asked in unison running over to him.

"I have a mission for you. I need you to hide Seimei's body, somewhere where no one will see it, and don't mention to Ritsuka that he's dead."

"Why?" Youji asked.

"The last time Ritsuka heard Seimei was dead, his entire personality changed, and he forgot who he used to be. Who knows what he would go through if he had to hear it again."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

They pulled up to Ritsuka's house with the lights off because Ritsuka saw his father's car there.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Soubi asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Ritsuka said climbing out of the car. He looked back casting a smile to Soubi before he ran inside.

Ritsuka opened the door to his apartment, all the lights were off inside. Ritsuka thought he might be able to creep up to his room silently, but he heard sobbing.

Ritsuka followed the noise to his father's room. "Father?"

His father was sitting on the floor with the lights off, Ritsuka turned them on. The man looked wrecked. He held in one hand a bottle of liquor, and in the other a much younger picture of his mother.

"Father?" Ritsuka said again.

"Ritsuka," he said. "Your mother is dead!"

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**I think I'm going to take all your suggestions for titles and put them in a poll so we can all vote on them! XD**

**I'm hoping this can get up to 300 reviews before book 3. Ooops! Did I let that slip!? Yes, okay, the poll got 10 votes for yes, and only one for no. So there will be a third book. I had a mini brainstorming freak out last night, so Chapter 1 for the third book is already complete. You may not be happy with what I do…but…**

**So any who…we'll find out about Ritsuka's mother in the next chapter, which should be up sometime today. Then…*drum roll* After that chapter will come the very last chapter of this book. *tears***

**But you can always start reading the next. XD**


	38. Mother

**I forgot this part in my other chapters but: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA (may have spelled her name wrong).**

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

CHAPTER 38

Ritsuka opened the door to his apartment, all the lights were off inside. Ritsuka thought he might be able to creep up to his room silently, but he heard sobbing.

Ritsuka followed the noise to his father's room. "Father?"

His father was sitting on the floor with the lights off, Ritsuka turned them on. The man looked wrecked. He held in one hand a bottle of liquor, and in the other a much younger picture of his mother.

"Father?" Ritsuka said again.

"Ritsuka," he said. "Your mother is dead!"

* * *

"Father, what happened? What…"

"Your mother killed herself in the psychiatric ward, she's gone Ritsuka."

Ritsuka felt his chest drop. "What?" he asked again, as though he hadn't heard.

The man stood up, walking past Ritsuka without looking at him. Ritsuka went up to his room in a dream-like state and laid down upon his bed. It didn't even cross his mind to think about the horrible things that had happened to him in this bed, all his thoughts were on his mother.

How could she be dead? How?

"Soubi!" he whispered. "Soubi please I need you now!"

* * *

Soubi slammed on the brakes. Both he and Kimura had funny looks on their faces.

"Ritsuka's hurt," Kimura said feeling the weight in his chest.

Soubi (not being connected to Ritsuka) had not felt what Kimura felt, but he had heard Ritsuka calling him…he was sure of it.

"Kimura drive the others home."

"I'll drive!" Youji said.

"Did I say you?" Soubi snapped.

"No!" Youji said crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

Kimura got out of the car and climbed into the drivers seat. "I'll drop the car off at your apartment in the morning. Take care of him."

Soubi nodded and the car sped off.

* * *

"Mother," Ritsuka said. His chest felt heavy, and he had every urge to cry, but for some reason his tears wouldn't come. Ritsuka's hand reached up grabbing hold of his hair, he stared at the ceiling. "Mother."

Everything seem different somehow since his father told him. It was almost like the world had suddenly changed. He felt slightly sick, his stomach was queasy, and Ritsuka removed his hand from his hair to cover his mouth. Ritsuka didn't realize he was shaking, until he felt a hand on his stomach, and he opened his eyes. Soubi was kneeling down beside his bed. "Shh, calm down Ritsuka," Soubi said softly.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered. "My mother is dead."

Soubi stared down at his sacrifice's eyes. He couldn't say he was particularly upset about the news, in fact, Soubi was kind of happy. Ritsuka never had to worry about being beaten or hurt again, this was a good thing. Though, he knew Ritsuka would never see it that way, and now was not the time to sit and explain to Ritsuka why his mother being dead was going to work out for him.

Soubi sighed, "I'm so sorry Ritsuka," he said.

Ritsuka turned up to look at the ceiling. "Do…do you think Seimei will come to her funeral?"

"I think he'll be there," Soubi said. "Even if we don't see him."

* * *

The funeral, was very sad, few people came, Ritsuka and his father being the main people to show up. Soubi had attended. Not for the deceased, but for Ritsuka's sake, though he stood back, Ritsuka still didn't want his father to know about them. When the grave was covered the men left, leaving Ritsuka and his father there alone. Ritsuka felt heart broken, as he knelt down beside the stone grave.

His father and he had had a talk the night before the funeral, and his father explained how he wasn't much of a father and shit like that. Basically, he told Ritsuka he didn't want to be responsible for him anymore. He asked if Ritsuka had somewhere he could live.

Ritsuka ended up telling him that he was going to live with Yuiko and her husband, but that was not the truth. He was going to live with Soubi now.

His father stayed around long enough to relinquish all parental claims over him, and help him pack up his things. Then with nothing more than a wave his father was gone, and he never did see him again.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**Uh…yeah…Care-free kitten, you might want to hold off the I love you's, because…I don't think any of you are going to love me by the time you read this last chapter. *shivers***

…_**don't hate me**_**…**

**I already have the last chapter done...and...I'm not sure if I wanna make you guys wait for it or not. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll put it up...so...**

**REVIEW!**


	39. Shattered Completely!

**This fan fiction is part 2 to the Story "It's Over!" Ritsuka has gone away to boarding school, where a teacher is obsessed with him. The more Ritsuka resists, the more the teacher tries to get closer. Meanwhile, Soubi is in America with his fiancé/movie star girlfriend. Will they find their way back to each other? Or will they remain apart forever.**

**This is my fifth fanfic about Ritsuka.**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

Final Chapter

It had been three years since his mother's death, Ritsuka was seventeen, and today he was getting dressed up, wearing a black suit and tie. After making sure he looked alright, he left Soubi's apartment and went down to where Yuiko, Kio, and the others were waiting. It was snowing, not much, but still…the snow was there. Why did this have to happen two days before Ritsuka's birthday?

Ritsuka noticed his shoes were untied, and he knelt down to tie them. "Daddy!" a little pink haired girl called running towards him, and then past him, straight into Kimura's arms.

"That's my girl!" Kimura said smiling. "Hey Tsugi, how are you?"

"I'm fine Toh-san."

Yayoi and Kio were holding hands before Ritsuka had come, but they broke apart quickly. Obviously feeling that showing affection towards each other would hurt him somehow, but honestly though, Ritsuka didn't care. Not much could hurt him today.

Yayoi and Kio had started dating a year ago, and Ritsuka was very happy for them. That they had found someone to care about as much as he had cared about…

"Well c'mon," Yuiko said. "It's getting late…we…we better…"

It didn't take long to walk to the cemetery, and Ritsuka, who was unable to look at the casket, stared up at the sky as the snow began falling once more. The time passed by far too rapidly, the casket had been lowered into the ground, and was nearly covered up by the time Ritsuka looked back down.

Sighing, he watched the rest until the workers were done, these men whom had no connection to the deceased, and therefore walked off laughing and joking, because now it was their lunch break, and they could take a rest before burying the next body they had to tend to.

Yuiko looked over to Ritsuka with a sympathetic smile, and said, "Come on Ritsuka-kun. We'll all go get a bite to eat, and then we'll—"

"You guys go on, I want to stay here a minute," Ritsuka said.

She nodded and left with the others, and then he was alone. He sat down upon the ground with his back to Soubi's grave leaning his head upon it. "Baka Soubi," he whispered.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Soubi had been in a battle, and had once again not told Ritsuka he was going. Ritsuka had found him, hurt and bloody on the outskirts of town.

"Baka Soubi!" he said. Those were the first words he had said to him upon seeing his hurt Fighter. "Why didn't you call me? What's the point of having a Sacrifice to take the damage if you don't use him?!"

"But," Soubi said, with a soft smile. "But then…you would be the one in my shoes now, and that would kill me Ritsuka."

Ritsuka sighed pulling Soubi to his feet, and said they were going to the hospital. They hadn't made it two steps before Soubi's feet gave way beneath him, and Ritsuka (being unable to support Soubi's full weight by himself) fell with him.

"Soubi!" he gasped, as Soubi forced himself to sit up, and Ritsuka leaned him against a near by tree. "Forget this!" he said pulling out his phone, he called for an ambulance.

"Hello, what is the nature of your emergency?" asked the woman on the other end of the line.

Before Ritsuka had a chance to speak Soubi's hand reached out and closed his phone. Ritsuka stared at him, in confusion. So Soubi smiled, willing to explain his actions, he pulled Ritsuka to him as he had once done when Ritsuka was a child.

Soubi could feel it, he was closer than he had ever been, and might have gone slightly too far this time. He sighed. "Ritsuka," he said as he stared up at the sky. "Don't bother; they won't make it in time."

Ritsuka pulled back slowly, his eyes showed panic, and his breathing suddenly quickened.

"No," he said. "Don't say that Soubi! I'll call them back! They will—"

Soubi suddenly coughed, and blood began to fall from his god-like lips, and Ritsuka gasped. Soubi was serious, this was it! The end! It's over!

"Oh God no Soubi!" Ritsuka said clinging to him tears flowing down his face that he could not stop. "Please stay, please, please! I order you to stay! I order you not to die!"

Ritsuka's words were breaking him. His young lover was begging him to stay, begging him not to die, and it was one order he was never going to be able to complete.

"Ritsuka, you'll be just fine Ritsuka, you'll be fine," he said. Blood was falling slowly from his mouth. "I hope the rest of your life is the happiest you can make it, and—"

"BAKA Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted. "You said you wouldn't leave me again! You promised! What am I supposed to do if you're not here! What am I…what…"

"I can't stop this Ritsuka, I'm sorry," Soubi said. He placed his hands on both sides of his raven angel's face. "I wish I could kiss you once more."

"You can Soubi," Ritsuka said the cold anger rapidly leaving his voice, and was replaced with warmth.

He smiled at that, "No…I'm awfully bloody, I don't—" He coughed again.

Ritsuka didn't wait for him to continued, and began to kiss Soubi passionately, despite the blood in his mouth.

When they were done Ritsuka pulled back, staring at he fighter, knowing that there was no hope. Softly he whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

Smiling he pulled Ritsuka back into his arms, and held him close. "Just, let me hold you."

"Soubi," Ritsuka said after lying in his arms for a minute.

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"Stroke my hair please," he whispered.

"Is that an order," he said playfully, before coughing again.

"Yes," Ritsuka answered, and Soubi started running his fingers through Ritsuka hair, and he couldn't help but cling to Soubi tighter, his own fingers entwined in Soubi's hair.

"I love you Ritsuka," Soubi said softly into his ear.

"Baka Soubi," he said back. Soubi always seemed to know just what to say to shatter his heart completely.

The hand in his hair suddenly stopped moving, and fell to the ground, Ritsuka looked up fearfully, as Soubi's head fell forward slightly, and his hair covered his eyes, as they closed. They would never open again, and he would never lay eyes on those beautiful blue orbs.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

That was the last thing he had said to the love of his life. "Baka Soubi."

Thinking back, there were a million things he wished he would have said, like..."I love you too." Leaning there against the stone he began to cry again. Thus, he sat there just like that…crying. Ritsuka didn't think he had been there that long, but eventually the sun had gone down, and night had fallen. It had gotten a hundred times colder too, but he didn't care. Things like hot and cold…what mattered to him now? Nothing…

Looking up he saw something fluttering towards him. Ritsuka stared, it couldn't be…now way! Not in this weather! The butterfly landed upon his knee, and Ritsuka stared at it.

"Aren't you cold little guy?" he asked the butterfly before scooping it softly into his hands, and he felt it flutter there, probably thankful for the warmth. He closed his eyes feeling nothing but the feet of the little butterfly in his hands, but then…he felt something else, something that touched his knee.

Slowly Ritsuka opened his eyes, and Soubi was kneeling down, his hand upon Ritsuka's knee, and it felt so warm.

"Soubi," he said.

"Let it go Ritsuka," Soubi said, and he knew Soubi was referring to the butterfly in his hands.

"No," he said holding it closer, but taking special care not to squish it.

"Ritsuka, I'll always be with you Ritsuka, now let it go," he placed one hand on the side of Ritsuka's face as the tears began falling again. He opened his hands and the butterfly took off, disappearing into thin air a few seconds later. Now his heart was broken completely. He had lost two little butterflies now.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said placing his warm hand in Ritsuka's and pulling him to his feet. "You caught me Ritsuka, and I'm not going anywhere."

Ritsuka had just noticed the outfit Soubi was wearing was the same one he had wore the day they first met. He looked down at the his hand in Soubi's. It was smaller than it had usually been. Ritsuka looked down at his cloths, which were also the same ones he had wore the day Soubi had first met him, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was now the same age too, for he had to look up quite far to look into Soubi's eyes.

"This is a dream!" Ritsuka gasped, as Soubi pulled his hand close and kissed it.

"No Ritsuka, this is us," he said. He suddenly pulled Ritsuka close to him looking down into the eyes of the twelve year old Ritsuka he remembered so well. "Don't worry; your days of pain, hurt, and loneliness are done. It's over!"

He leaned down softly kissing Ritsuka upon the lips.

* * *

Ritsuka's body was found the next day, nothing physically could be found wrong with him, but Yuiko had said, a broken heart can kill as easily as a sword or gun. When the body was moved, and the hands were pulled apart, a butterfly had taken flight into the air.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there you have it, the final chapter.**

…_**do you hate me yet?**_**...**

…_**I hope I didn't make you cry**_**…**

**Check out Book three which will (at least for now) be called, "Shattered Completely."**


End file.
